Trailblaze II: Wrath of the Scarlet Sword
by Michael-GoldenHeart23
Summary: Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin are back for another epic adventure. After the Raven's defeat, all is peaceful in the kingdom of Arendelle. When a new threat emerges in the east, the Trailblazers gear up to stop an all-out war. Zi's assassin clan, the Scarlet Sword, is back for revenge. The team will embark on an journey to China that will not only build resilience, but test it. To war!
1. Chapter 1 - Over the Edge

_Dedicated to my readers. Thank you for the endless love, laughs, and excitement. May you enjoy this_ _story with all of your hearts._

 **Chapter: 1 Over the Edge**

A powerful blizzard raged and blanketed over the Tung Shao Pass. The entire mountain was shrouded by the howling storm. Delving deeper into the snowstorm, tattered flags could be seen waving in the distance. Below them rested the bodies of fallen warriors, each slowly succumbing to the mighty snowfall. Across the frigid range, a pile of snow began to shift. Tiny fractals began to snap off of it as a figure began to take form. It tightened and tumbled, attempting to break free of its icy casing. With a mighty outburst, the figure smashed out of the snow, revealing itself to be a man. The man gasped for air while remaining planted on his knees. He allowed the ice wind to blast across his face, numbing his wounds. The man...was Tomas. Last of the legendary warrior clan of Arendelle, the Maelstrom. Protector of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Leader of the Trailblazers.

Tomas was horribly wounded. A gash across his forehead still dripped blood. Each scarlet droplet painted the snow as he moved. He could taste even more blood on his reddened lips. His right arm was slashed up, and poorly nursed with a makeshift tourniquet. He attempted to stand, but fell forward. He winced as the icy ground stung the side of his face. He crawled forward, took a deep breath, and yelled.

"Ziiiiiiiiiiii!" he panted before regaining the strength to call again. "ZIIIIIIIIII!" His shouts went unheard as the snowstorm intensified. His long brown hair swayed in the rising winds while snow particles entrapped themselves in his beard. He continued to crawl forth, his body aching with each surge of movement. "Ziiiiiiii!" he shouted again before falling over on his back.

His eyes fluttered dizzily as he looked up at the grey skies. The blizzard was so tremendous, that it had already begun to blanket him into the ground once more. Tomas grit his teeth, clenched his fists, and rolled over. As he did so, he found himself face to face with the rotting corpse of a Hun warrior. It was equipped with animal skins and a rusted scimitar. Tomas picked up the blade, only to have it fall apart and disappear under the snow. He rose to his feet, exposing a long slash wound he had across his ribcage. He huddled himself up in his coat and trudge onward. Several steps into the carnage of the mountain pass, Tomas caught a glimpse of something red from the corner of his eye. He turned, spotting a slither of a red garment poking out of the snow. He recognized the wavy patterns on it and gasped. It shocked his so much that he fell to his knees again, and rapidly crawled towards the garment.

"Zi!" he shrieked. Like a wild animal, he furiously dug through the snow and ice. His efforts revealed an entire arm, and soon a shoulder. His bleeding, freezing fingers ached as he heaved off a clump of snow and pulled the woman out. She was a young Chinese assassin and one of Tomas' best friends. "Zi!" he shook her limp body. "Come on, come on...wake up!" With another shake, Zi grimaced and began to cough. Her pale lips trembled and the wind blew her single black braid across her face.

Her eyes slowly opened, "T-...Tomas?" she whispered.

"It's me Zi," he faintly smiled while brushing her braid back. "I've got you."

"I think...this...this may be it-"

"Shhhhh. Don't talk like that," assured Tomas. "I'm going to get you out of here." He scooped his companion up into his arms and wearily stood. "We'll find Benjamin...somewhere." His eyes scoured the icy carnage, desperately searching for a way off the mountain. Tomas took two painful steps forward before glancing down at Zi. She was almost as injured as he was, with cuts and bruises littering her torso. She began to close her eyes until Tomas gave her a jolting shake. "Don't you close those eyes. Stay awake."

"Get out of here. Leave me," she wheezed.

"Never. No Trailblazer left behind," assured Tomas. "I'm going to get us out of here." The two came across a ravaged munitions cart. While the explosives were all used up, the cart itself served as a grievous obstacle. Tomas gently put Zi down and reached for his sword. His heart sank when he patted an empty scabbard. Without his blade, he achingly reached behind him and unstrapped his shield. He nearly dropped the piece of steel and gripped it tightly. He brought it down on the cart, emitting a clang as wood split in multiple directions. After clearing a path through, Tomas picked up Zi again and made for the lower slopes. His shield strike had disheveled the snow beneath the cart, and caused it to crumble. Tomas and Zi held onto each other as their foundation gave in. Both were sent tumbling across the slopes in a furious, miniature avalanche. Tomas' leg struck a protruding rock formation, causing him to howl in pain. Zi was thrusted forward, smashing her upper back on another rock formation.

The two slid to the mountain's edge and Tomas grabbed hold of it. The rest of his body dangled as he held onto Zi for dear life. Zi looked up at him with weary eyes, "Tomas..."

"Don't speak," he grunted. "Just hold...on." He did his best to fight through his pain and pull them up. "Almost...there-"

"You're not strong enough," said Zi. "Tomas...you have to let me go."

"No..." he snapped. "I won't!"

"Then I will let go," she replied while loosening her hold on his hand.

Tomas tightened his bloodied grip on her hand, "Like hell you will!"

He attempted to pull up once more, using the memories of his past to drive him. He still remembered the battle atop the North Mountain, all those many years ago, when he dropped his former love and enemy to her supposed death. With one more powerful heave, Tomas scaled the ledge and pulled Zi up with him. He dragged her down to a depression on the slope. As he neared it, he realized it was in fact a cave with icicles dripping from it. Tomas practically fell in, succumbing to his horrific injuries. He held Zi close, allowing her to rest on his chest as they shivered together. Tomas gripped her hand and swore, "I am not going to leave you. Just hold on...Hold on for me...Please."


	2. Chapter 2 - Sink or Swim

**Chapter: 2 Sink or Swim**

 ** _Five months earlier..._**

"Tomas...Tomas..." a female voice whispered. Tomas looked up to see a transparent woman with long, curly hair.

He quivered at the sight. "Nora?"

 ** _THRRRRRABOOOOOM!  
_**

Tomas jolted himself awake to the booms of thunder and lightning. His living quarters shook as the wild ocean waves bombarded the ship. He hurried outside to inspect the situation. The thunderstorm amplified itself as Tomas opened the door. Rain barraged against his face, helping to awaken his groggy self. Without wasting a moment, Tomas slid across the deck and helped the ship's crew dump excess water. By this point, Tomas' tunic was drenched and weighing heavily upon him. He scooped a bucket of seawater and heaved it overboard.

"Rise and shine, Tomas!" exclaimed a man at the ship's helm. Tomas looked up to see the Arendellian Captain of the Guard, Alek. "Get your ass up here and help me steer!"

Tomas sprinted up the slippery stairs and grabbed hold of the wheel. Together, he and Alek yanked it leftwards, attempting to stabilize it. With one more mighty lunge, the duo steadied the ship against the waves. "There," panted Tomas as rain battered his face. "Nothing to it. I've got your back, old man."

Alek glared at his younger comrade and was going to scold when a crew member yelled, "Loose cargo!" The two peered over the ship's wheel to see a massive sphere tumbling across the deck and barreling through the crew.

"That's no cargo..." groaned Alek with a roll of his eyes.

"That's a Benjamin," facepalmed Tomas.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
Tomas rubbed his face, "Youch! What was that for?"

Next to him stood Zi, dressed in her form-fitting red gi. "That's for facepalming! You keep doing that, and you will not have a face to palm!"

"Ummmm guys?" worried Benjamin as he rolled on the deck like a rogue bolder, flattening all who stood in the impact zone. "Little help?"

"I got'em," smirked Zi. She wrapped her arm with a rope and cut the knot with her dao sword. As she rode the lift up to the mast, she hollered back down, "Remember Tomas, I only slap because I care!"

"That woman," Tomas shook his head with a huff.

"No time for goo-goo eyes," snapped Alek. "Back to the helm. We've got bigger waves incoming!"

Meanwhile, Zi scoped the deck from the mast and then dove down. She swung off another rope and bounced on Ben's huge belly, bringing him to a stop. She then helped him to his feet as he grumbled, "Thanks Zi...I rather despise sailing."

"I thought you were adventurous," said Zi.

"Aye, I am. But this oceanic churning, wave rumbling...stomach jiggling...Is enough to make anyone hate sailing!" He belched, "Hold that thought." Ben thrusted himself against the ship's railing and threw up. "Why don't we let this sea monster rumor slip? Then we can head back to Arendelle and nice...stationary land."

A colossal wave bashed against the starboard side, spinning the ship and leaving it sailing in calm waters. everyone gazed up at the now clear night sky with skepticism. The rough waves had ceased, the storm quieted down. "What the-?" pondered Tomas.

"We must be in the eye of the storm," observed Zi.

A lanky crew member hummed in thought. "Does the eye of the storm have a blueish glow to it, per chance?"

Tomas glanced over with a skeptical brow, only to gasp at the horrific sight. A reptilian beast was emerging from the sea. It had the body of a lizard with an elongated neck and snout. Rows of jagged teeth poked out across its maw, and thin spikes lined its back and tail. The creature's arms had silver scales, and its clawed fingers were webbed. Its bioluminescent, blue eyes fixed themselves upon the lanky sailor.

Alek sneered, "I'll be damned...it's a-"

 ** _SNAP!  
_**  
Like a python snatching a mouse, the sea monster devoured the lanky sailor in one bite and roared at the others. "WATER DRAKE!" screamed another sailor.

Zi immediately grabbed the bow off of her back and equipped an arrow. With precision aiming, she fired it into the drake's snout. It hissed and dove underwater. As it did so, its titanic tail scraped across the boat, knocking sailors overboard and denting the mast. Men ran for harpoons and lances while Tomas formulated a plan. "Zi, get to the top of the mast and scout for this monster. Everyone stay away from the edges!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Tomas my boy!" jittered Ben as he waddled to the center of the deck. Another powerful bash struck the bow, and soon the creature's tale grazed the stern.

"Dammit, Tomas." growled Alek. "We can't kill what we can't see!" He gripped his sword and assumed a fighting stance.

Tomas groaned, "Zi! Anything?"

Zi had perched herself at the apex of the mast and readied an arrow. She soon exclaimed, "Port side!"

The water drake lunged out of the sea, spraying the crew with water before slamming onto the deck. Alek pointed his sword at the beast and ordered, "Kill it!" Like the valiant captain he was, Alek was the first to charge into battle. Tomas had always admired that about him.

Alek thrusted his sword into the drake's foot while Tomas drove his blade into its thigh. The drake snarled while several of the crew's spears struck its neck and shoulder. Zi shot her arrow from above, and it met its mark just above the monster's eyelid. Enraged, the drake roared, releasing the spikes on its back like a volley of arrows. The projectiles whizzed in every direction. While most of them tattered across the ship's woodwork, others impaled crew members.

"Take cover!" barked Alek before he rolled behind a barrel. One of the spikes landed just between his legs and he sighed, "I never wanted children, but this is ridiculous!"

Tomas slipped against the flooded deck and collided with Ben. "Tomas," he began. "Perhaps this is the perfect time for that new weapon of yours?"

"Right," he affirmed. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"I need bait."

"It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" mumbled Ben.

"We don't have time for this!" urged Tomas. "Just come with me."

Ben hung his head. "It's cause I'm fat and juicy. It's cause I'm the perfect snack for a monster."

"No it isn't," assured Tomas. He thought for a moment and sulked, "Yes it is."

The water drake clawed at a sailor when Alek launched a spear into its arm. The creature turned and locked eyes with the captain. He stood firm and gripped another spear, "Come on then!" he taunted. "Come on!"

The drake acknowledged and barged forward, swatting away any mere sailors who dared oppose it. Alek threw his spear, but the drake caught it with its mouth and snapped it in two. "Dammit," cursed Alek. The beast struck him with its tail and sent him spiraling into the base of the mast. "Double dammit," he winced. As the captain attempted to stand, the drake moved in for the kill.

A red-feathered arrow struck it in the head and Zi jeered, "Up here! Come and get me!" The monster growled and began to scale the mast. With each surge upwards, the entire ship shook with ominous vibrations. Zi continuously shot at it, her arrows barely wounding the drake as it closed in on her.

Tomas dashed into his living quarters and grabbed for the trunk underneath his bed. As he did so, a tiny snowgie remained sleeping on the pillow. It awakened with an alarming squeak. "We got trouble, Lucky!" explained Tomas. He stretched out his hand, "And I'm going to need all the luck in the world for this one." The snowgie squeaked again and hopped into his palm. As Lucky made his way to Tomas' shoulder, he opened the trunk labeled:

 _THE GUARDIAN_

"Ben!" yelled Tomas across the hall. "Ready?"

"Gimme a second!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A SECOND!" replied Tomas exasperatedly.

"Hey!" snapped Ben. "If I'm going to be bait, I'm going to be delicious bait!"

Tomas facepalmed.

As the drake drew closer to Zi, she took aim with her arrow and whispered, "Let this...be the arrow." She launched it into the creature's head. The beast shook it off and kept climbing. She aimed again, "Let THIS be the arrow." She fired, yielding the same result as the previous attack. She quickly grabbed another arrow, "Let THIS be the arrow!"

 ** _FWOOSH!_** __

"Maybe this one!"

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

"This one?"

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

"This one?"

 ** _FWOOSH!  
_**  
Zi gulped at her next arrow, "PLEASE, let this be the arrow?" By the time she aimed it, the water drake was already at the top of the mast. "Oh forget it!" She unsheathed her dao and took a swing, dislodging one of the monster's teeth. The drake's forked tongue felt around the bloody spot where its tooth once was. Its ominous blue eyes stared at Zi with pure hatred. "Oh boy," Without hesitation, Zi jabbed her sword again, but the drake chomped on it and flung her off of the mast.

Captain Alek ran up with his arms raised high. He planted his feet and intoned, "I've got you!" Zi's collision was harder than anticipated, and both she and Alek went tumbling against the flooded deck. The sea monster then leapt off of the mast, using its tail to snap it in the process. It boomed onto the deck while the mast timbered into the sea behind it.

In that instant, the water drake heard Benjamin holler, "Yoooooohooooooooooooooo!" It twitched rightward to see the Coronan explorer covered in assorted spices and seasonings. Even his mustache was sprinkled with some garlic. Altogether, Ben smelled like his own royal buffet. He shook a can of paprika to lure the beast in closer. He trembled, but did his best to remain composed. "You''ll never have a finer meal than I, my scaly friend!" Ben used his long-brimmed hat to fan the smell over to the creature. One whiff of those delicious odors, and the water drake charged. "Tomas, you'd better appreciate the things I do for our friendship!" He slid across the deck as the drake snapped its jaws at him.

Above the ship's secondary mast, Tomas had just reached the top and yelled, "You're doing great, Ben!" He turned to the snowgie on his shoulder, "Ready, Luck?" He squeaked in compliance. "Alright, Guardian. Let's see what you can do!" Tomas held up an enormous, steel crossbow with a black handle. Three thick, wide-nozzles barrels protruded out with a sight shaped like the head of a falcon. Projectiles launched from the steel bird's beak and down its honed sights. The back of the crossbow was lined with wire to produce a grappling hook effect if needed. Tomas only had to switch triggers to choose which missile was fired.

He took aim at the water drake and fired. A wired, steel arrow blasted out of the _Guardian_ and lodged itself into the creature's neck. The arrow penetrated its thick scales, causing it to screech and flail. Lucky leapt into Tomas' pocket as he swung down from the mast, using the grappling wire as support. As the drake flailed, the wire began to wrap around its neck and bring Tomas in closer. During the wrangling, Benjamin scurried over to join the surviving crew members.

Tomas held onto the _Guardian_ so tightly, that his palms began to burn against the handle. He placed a boot on the drake's silver neck and established a foothold. "Now, Lucky!"

The little snowgie hopped onto the crossbow and flipped a third trigger. This activated the lower barrel, and a short blade unsheathed from it. He then removed the arrow and jammed the blade into the monster's neck. With the scales dislodged, the blade was able to cut right into the beast. As Tomas dug his weapon deeper into the salty flesh, the water drake loosed a deafening screech before it twitched about. As its struggle lessened, the drake's eyes lost their blue glow, and turned to a dark silver. The monster fell dead against the deck, smashing and cracking its wooden frame. Tomas stepped off of the beast while reloading his crossbow. Lucky joyously hopped on his shoulder when the crew began to cheer.

Still breathing heavily, Tomas sloped against the nearest stack of barrels and coughed. "Nice work, Tomas!" complimented Zi.

"You did great yourself, Zi. We all did. And Benjamin, excellent baiting."

The explorer cleaned his circular glasses, "All in a days work, dear boy." Lucky jumped from Tomas to Ben and gave his seasoned cheek a tasty lick. He chuckled at the feeling, "I need a good bath."

Lucky then scurried over to Zi and squeaked in her ear. "What's that?" wondered Zi. "Did Tomas facepalm again while I was busy? One squeak for no. Two for yes." Lucky let out two squeaks, and Tomas cringed for the impending result.

 _ **SLAP!**_ __

"Now Tomas..." assured Zi. "You know I slap because I care. I don't want you to keep hitting your face! It's a terrible habit."

"A habit you correct by hitting his face?" pondered Benjamin.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
"Yes," nodded Zi as Ben rubbed his now reddened, seasoned cheek. She couldn't help but give her hand a lick. "Mmmmmm...Basil."

The rest of the crew was still celebrating the defeat of the water drake.

"We killed it!" hooted one.

"We've saved the trade ships!" shouted another.

"We're sinking," intoned Alek.

Everyone observed their surroundings and began to panic. The entire ship was falling apart and its remnants were about to capsize. "To the longboats!" yelled Zi. She, Tomas, Alek, and Ben joined four crew members in one boat. The other was filled with eleven sailors as both dropped into the sea.

Everyone watched the ship sink until nothing remained by quiet, eerie waves. Everyone sat in silence, paying tribute to the valiant sailors who ha been lost in the battle.

Moments later, Tomas broke the silence. "Their deaths were not in vain." We found and stopped what was destroying our trade ships. Now we're just stranded at sea."

"JUST stranded at sea?" snapped Captain Alek. "There's ocean in every direction. We don't know where the hell we are and-"

"We have to stay optimistic," replied Tomas. "It's the only way we're going to survive this."

"He's right," nodded Zi. She placed a gentle hand on Tomas' shoulder for reassurance. "The worst is behind us."

"Ummmmm I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." worried Ben as he watched the waves begin intensify again. "We're not in the eye of the storm anymore."


	3. Chapter 3 - Adrift and Astray

**Chapter: 3 Adrift and Astray  
**

Lighting flashed across the blackened sky as both longboats swayed left and right. Regardless of how strong the crew tugged at their oars, the longboats were at the mercy of the sea. Ferocious waves crashed against the vessels as everyone held on tight.

"Brace!" ordered Alek as he crouched down.

A pulsing wave nearly sent a man overboard, but Tomas grabbed him by the collar, "Gotcha!"

Ben shut his eyes and covered his ears from the boom of thunder, "Oh how I wish this was all just a bad dream! I want to wake up now!"

Zi placed an arm around him. "We're going to be alright, Benji. You must be strong!"

Tomas grabbed hold of an elongated tarp and threw it across the boat. He tied it down to protect everyone from the storm and braced for impact. Tomas peered out from under the tarp and watched in horror as lightning illuminated the seascape. The flash revealed a colossal tidal wave shifting eastward of their location. The second longboat had drifted into its impact zone, and with one powerful splash, was gone. The men on board had been swallowed up by the sea, meeting their demise in a watery grave. The sight made Tomas' heart pound and caused him to close up the tarp, shut his eyes, and hope for a miracle.

As fast as Tomas had shut his eyes to the ear-splitting sounds of the storm, he opened them to utter silence. It was morning now, and the remnants of the atrocious storm could be seen separating over the horizon. The remaining clouds mixed with the sunrise, creating a bright conflagration of grey and orange. He stood up with a wince, for his compact sleeping position had strained his neck and lower back. He rubbed it, using his thumb to feel around for any odd bumps or other injuries. Two sailors could be seen sleeping against each other at the bow. Another was attempting to sleep while the fourth rested over the edge, dragging his fingers against the surface of the water.

"Oh good," said Zi. "He's awake."

Alek sat at the stern end, his eyes scouring the horizon from various directions. "Nothing but ocean in every direction. We've lost the oars, leaving us to the fate of the waves. The sun will be out in full blast soon and dehydration will set in. Don't even get me started about starvation."

"Well aren't you inspiring," scoffed Tomas.

"What?' replied the captain. "Would you prefer I lie? Fine. We're all going to be fine. We won't starve. We'll eat Ben. He already smells like food."

Ben gulped at the remark and quickly washed his body with seawater. As he cupped his hands to splash himself, a shark lunged upwards and took a chomp, barely missing him. "Holy-!" he gasped.

"Forget eating each other," grumbled Alek. "The sharks will beat us to it."

"Will you shut up?" jeered Tomas.

"Dammit, Tomas we're stranded!" yelled Alek.

"I know we're stranded! But your talk isn't going to help get us out of this situation!"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," spat Alek.

"Enough! Both of you!" scolded Zi. "We're wasting breath and burning our throats by yelling at each other. In this heat, we'll dehydrate twice as fast. All we can do is remain calm and hope for the best. We've survived much worse than this." 

The grandmaster walked down a decrepit, stone hallway as dozens of Scarlet Sword assassins bowed before him. He was adorned in bright red robes with black glyphs of scorpions stitched across it. Cobwebs littered the corridor while the thick odor of sage emanated across it. A warrior in blood-red armor approached the grandmaster. His boots clinked with each step. Two honed Jian swords were strapped to his lower back. The warrior removed his hood, revealing his black mustache and goatee combination. His hair was tied in a topknot, and a furious sneer was inflicted upon his mouth. He dropped down on bended knee, "Grandmaster. The attacks against the emperor's compound were successful."

"Excellent work, Tsao." cackled the old man. He stroked his long, silver beard with intrigue. "And the talisman?" Without saying a word, Tsao held up an ebony amulet. It was welded into the shape of a scorpion, and had tiny rubies encrusted where its eyes would be. The grandmaster hastily plucked it from Tsao's hand and grinned. "The totem of our clan's foundation, finally back in our hands."

"Now what must be done?" asked Tsao.

The grandmaster turned, making his way up the corridor's stairs. "I will consult our clan's high priests, and together we will begin the ritual."

"But what of us, grandmaster?" The elder glanced over his shoulder as Tsao remained stern. "What of the Scarlet Sword assassins?"

The grandmaster paused, for he was so thrilled over the recovery of the talisman, that he had ignored the future of his warriors. "With the Raven defeated, our alliance with Hades has failed. In time, we will overthrow the King of the Dead...But first, we must take back our homeland." He smiled through his elongated mustache. "We must ensure that our clan's founder receives a hero's welcome. Send forth all of our assassins to rain destruction upon the people of China. Murder the emperor...and ALL who follow him."

"It will be done," bowed Tsao before pulling his hood back on and signaling his fellow assassins. Together, they ran deeper into the cave and disappeared into the shadows.

"So...thirsty...thir...thirsty..." panted Benjamin as he hung off the side of the boat.

"Then shut up and save your breath," grumbled Alek. "You're making your dehydration worse." The disgruntled Arendelle captain had removed his coat to shield himself from the sun.

Tomas and Zi sat with their backs up against each other. Their longer hair was utterly disheveled and their faces were dripping with sweat. One of the sailors attempted to drink the seawater, but was stopped by his companion.

Zi brushed away a sweat-drenched lock of hair from her brow. She slowly turned her now reddened face to Tomas, "Is...Lucky...alright?"

"Let me check," whispered Tomas, attempting to conserve his voice. "Lucky...you still there?

The snowgie squeaked while poking his head out from under the tarp. Unlike Olaf the snowman, snowgies did not require a personal flurry to survive blazing summer heat. However, they still risked melting from overexposure, so Lucky remained hidden in the shade. Lucky gasped at the sight of water by his stubby feet. "Hang in there, Luck..." urged Tomas. "We're going to make it. We just need to have faith."

Alek weakly shifted his neck and cracked it. As he did so, his eyes fixed themselves upon a dreadful sight. "Starboard side," he pointed at a series of tremendous, inky clouds over the horizon.

"Oh not again," groaned Benjamin as he tugged his hat over his face. "This...is how we die."

"It's gonna be one hell of a night," sighed Tomas.

The stars glimmered over the kingdom of Arendelle. The cloudless sky allowed them to shine brighter than ever over the quiet town. The castle itself was silent, its inhabitants fast asleep...At least most of them. A little girl could be heard whining, "But Tomas said we don't have to take a bath EVERY day!"

"I don't care what Tomas said, Hilda." affirmed Princess Anna. She dragged the child down the hall as she tugged at her lavender nightgown. "You live in my castle, and Tomas told me to look after you."

Hilda stamped, "But Aunt Anna!"

"Nooooo buts!" She handed the child off to the elderly servant, Gerda. "Bath time." She backed up just as Kristoff entered, dragging Hilda's little brother, Herfinn. Gerda took both children to the bathtub while Kristoff shut the door.

"We are not having kids," panted the mountain man.

Anna snickered while tugging at a strand of her loose-flowing hair. "Oh come on, darling. It's good practice for when we do have our own little princess."

"You mean prince," corrected Kristoff.

"Princess," replied Anna.

"I want a boy."

"And I a girl."

"Daughter."

"Son."

"You'll get whatever is meant for you," said the princess' sister from across the hall. Queen Elsa wore a turquoise nightgown with rosemaling patterns stitched across it. Her platinum blonde hair was back in a bun and her eyes were free of makeup. "Are those kids finally taking a bath?"

"Hey sis," waved Anna. "After some forceful...'persuasion'...yes."

Elsa nodded as a faint smile tugged at the sides of her face. "Good. I do hope Tomas, Alek and the others are safe. It's been two days since they departed, and I haven't seen the thunderstorms lighten up until tonight."

"I'm sure they are just fine," laughed Anna. "While I admit I did spot another big storm whirling out to sea this afternoon."

After their baths, Hilda and Herfinn were dressed in sleepwear and ushered off to bed. Elsa tucked them in tight and snug before exiting the room. When she made it to the doorway, she heard Herfinn shyly say, "Au-Aunt Elsa?"

She turned with curious blue eyes, "Yes Herfinn?"

"Can I please have...a kiss before I go to bed?"

Elsa began to smile, "Of course, dear."

"Oh oh...I want one too!" exclaimed Hilda from beneath the covers. She giggled as Elsa approached.

"I will," whispered the queen. "But you have to be quiet. Everybody is sleeping." She brushed away Herfinn's blonde locks and planted an icy kiss on his forehead.

"Auntie Ada used to kiss me before bed all the time," he somberly said.

"I miss her," saddened Hilda.

Elsa pouted with sympathy, "My parents used to do the same, and I miss them very much."

"What happened to them?" asked Hilda.

Elsa fidgeted with the bedsheets and replied, "They were lost at sea during a storm. But I will always love and remember them in here." She pointed at her heart. "The same way you will always cherish your auntie in here." She poked both children in the chests, making them giggle.

"Do you think Tomas will be okay at sea?" worried Herfinn.

"Oh but of course. Tomas will be home safe before we know it. It even stopped storming so the waters will be calm." Elsa then kissed Hilda on the forehead and made for the doorway. "Now you two have sweet dreams."

"Aunt Elsa?" asked Hilda.

The remark made the queen hold back an impatient groan. She turned with a wobbly smile. "Yes, little one?"

Hilda coiled a strand of her untamable blonde hair. "Do you...like Tomas?"

"Of course I do," she assured.

"But...like... _like like_ him," snickered Hilda.

"Oh," Elsa thought for a moment, her smile still wobbling. "Oh noooo," she laughed and shook her head. "We're not...He's not...I'm not...noooohoho. No."

"But you're all alone," added Herfinn.

Elsa nodded, "No I'm not. I have all of you to keep me company."

"But don't you wanna get married?" continued Hilda.

"Well...yes but not now and...or...well you know I..." She took a deep breath. "I don't need anyone to fill that role in my life...right now." The children just blatantly stared at her. She sighed, "You'll understand when you're older. Anna was lucky, but finding true love is not that easy. It takes plenty of hard work and perseverance. You have to know yourself before you can know another. Now good night both of you. Sweet dreams."

As the door shut, Hilda rolled over to her brother. She whispered, "So when do you think they'll get married?" She rolled her eyes to see that Herfinn was fast asleep. "You're no fun," She tossed and turned until she stared straight up at the bedroom ceiling. She thought about Tomas and hoped that wherever he was, he was safe. Her childish mind began to wonder and exhibit thoughts of herself with Elsa's ice powers. These empowering scenarios were simply a distraction from the mutual pain she and her brother shared. She missed her Auntie Ada. At least she knew Tomas was safe. Her Aunt Elsa did assure that the seas were tranquil.

 ** _KRACKLEBOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
Thunder and lightning collided overhead as the crew hung on for survival. Tomas could feel his nails scratching rigorously against the wooden handles. At least the torrential downpour cooled them off from the scorching afternoon. They clung to each other while the relentless storm raged overhead.

"Tomas..." coughed Zi as she spit out a mouthful of seawater. "If this is the end. I just want to say it's been an honor journeying alongside you!"

"NO!" testified Tomas. "This isn't the end! This can't be! We're going to survive!" Suddenly, the lightning vanished, as if it was veiled by a titanic entity. Tomas looked up to see a tidal wave so enormous, that it blocked out the very sky above them. Tomas quickly shoved Lucky in his satchel and shut it tight. He then grabbed Zi's hand with one of his, and Ben's with his other. "No Trailblazer left behind!" he exclaimed.

Alek rolled his eyes and growled, "Oh to hell with it." He too joined the chain by gripping Ben's hand. The remaining crew members held onto their captain as he taunted the wave. "COME ON! FINISH IT! LET'S GO! BRING IT!"

"Here we go!" Tomas shut his eyes tight as everyone screamed. The monster wave plowed down upon them, smashing the longboat into thirds. The extreme surge of water launched Tomas into the ocean depths. He swam for the surface, gasping for air while yelling, "Zi! Ben! Aleeeeeek!" He struggled to stay afloat as the wild sea churned him. By the time he wiped the burning saltwater from his eyes, he looked up to see yet a second rogue wave crashing down on him. The powerful strike sent him under again, and all went black in bubbles and sea foam.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Catch of the Day

**Chapter: 4 The Catch of the Day**

Tomas could hear the soft sound of waves crashing in the darkness. As if they were calmly surging against a flattened shoreline. His eyes slowly opened with irritation from the saltwater. They were reddened, and his eyelashes were dotted with chunky bits of sand. He coughed up seawater and flipped over on his back. He could feel the warm sand beneath him, already beginning to dry him off. He sat up to find himself marooned on a beach. A piece of the longboat had followed him, and was wedged in the sand prior to his body. The only reason he had stayed afloat was by grabbing hold of his Guardian trunk and using it as a floatation device.

Tomas' beard and hair were soaked in seawater and teeming with sand. His lips were dried and his nose was runny. He sniffled while looking from side to side, searching for his crew. With a hoarse voice, he garbled, "Hello? Anyone!" His cries went unheard, so he stood up with a grunt and decided to explore the beach. A soothing wind beat against Tomas' ears, distorting sound for a moment. He kept trudging onward while hauling his trunk and wiping the sand off of his body. Palm trees towered and rustled overhead.

Looking into the land beyond the beach, Tomas could see a mountainous region covered in lush, thick foliage. As he stepped further across the beach, he discovered a series of steep cliffs with rocky shoals beneath them. The face of each cliff was smooth and flat, as if someone had polished them with sandpaper. Tomas admired such a marvel of nature that he brushed his fingers across the formation, feeling the smooth stone. He stopped at the sound of a dog barking. A voice called out, "He's found something! What is it boy?"

Tomas strafed into one of the crevasses between the cliffs. He poked his head out to the sounds of louder barking. Lucky for him, the rising sun showed the approaching shadows, giving Tomas an advantage. He hid again, listening until the barking faded out. Tomas cautiously lifted his head back up to find himself face to face with a furry mess of slobber. An Old English Sheepdog gave him a huge lick and barked in alarm. Tomas wiped his face with a grimace as a man approached. He was younger than Tomas, and wore a white tunic with blue pants. A red sash was tied across his waist, and his black boots sunk into the sand. The man's blue eyes were nearly as bright as Elsa's, and his hair was as dark Zi's.

The sheepdog barked again until the man pet him. "Nice work, Max. You got him." Tomas readily gripped his trunk's latch, prepared to equip the Guardian at the first sign of danger. After all, who wouldn't want to earn themselves the title of killing the last of the Maelstrom? The man put up his hands in protest. "Wooooah easy! There's no need to be afraid. You must be Tomas."

Tomas glared with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Your friends told me you'd be suspicious. They said it was in your nature. Although Zi did say you had a soft side."

"My friends?...Zi?" gasped Tomas. "Where are they?"

"Safe in my castle."

"You have a castle?"

The young man smirked with a sigh, "Yeah. I'm Prince Eric." He shook hands with Tomas while hoisting him to his feet. "You've already met Max." he laughed.

The sheepdog ran circles around Tomas as he knelt down to pet him. "How are you doing, furball?" He stood up once more. "I have a little companion too. His name is-" Tomas froze up.

"Is everything alright?" worried Eric.

"Lucky..." Tomas felt a twinge of fear within. He furiously searched his body for his satchel. "Lucky! My snowgie!"

"Snowgie?"

"It's hard to explain, but he was in my satchel. You probably think I'm crazy."

Eric laughed to himself with a shake of his head, "Trust me you don't. I'm married to a former mermaid." He shook his head, "Let's get back to my castle. Perhaps one of your friends has this satchel of yours."

"Yes," mumbled Tomas. He hastily followed Eric and Max across the shoreline as thoughts of Lucky made his heart race. He feared the tiny snowgie had melted in the ocean, or was even just all alone somewhere, trembling with fear. Soon the cliffside depressed and gave way to an enormous, white seawall. "Trying to keep something out?" wondered Tomas.

"Keeping someone in, actually." said Eric. "I'll explain inside." He waved towards to watchmen, and they opened the beach's gate for them. "I've found the final survivor!" he hollered, prompting the men to smile. Eric's castle was entirely white with the exception of its red, shingled rooftops. Several thick and thin spires protruded from the castle's center. The doors inside swung open, and then Tomas was led upstairs to the second level.

"TOMAAAAAAAS!" rejoiced Zi. She ran across the dining room floor to give him a grand hug. "I knew you were alive! I knew you'd make it!"

Tomas embraced her as well. "It's good to see you, Zi. What happened?"

"We were separated in the storm, and used Ben as a floatation device."

"His obesity makes for great buoyancy," added Alek as he munched on a slice of roasted pork.

"I knew my belly would come in handy someday," cheered Ben as he practically inhaled two dishes of noodles before making his way to the pork. He hummed with delight as he sipped a glass of wine.

"Well what are you waiting for?" urged Alek. "Come on, boy! Eat! Drink!" Zi helped Tomas to the table and he chugged down multiple glasses of water. He then began to cut up some meat for himself when Alek clinked a glass. "Gentlemen...and lady," he began. "This morning we celebrate our resilience. We pay tribute to those who lost their lives braving the terrors of the deep. But most of all, I once again express my apology for doubting you, Tomas. When all hope was lost, you kept us together. You helped us pull through."

"With all due respect," said Tomas. "This was a team effort, for even I cracked under the stress. Together, we braved the storms and slew the water drake. Together we made it here safely. This morning goes to all of us."

"Here here." Ben raised his glass as everyone cheered and did the same.

Alek and Tomas always found each other on opposite ends of the spectrum. While each was a born leader, they had methods that often contradicted each other. Yet still, when it came down to tenacity and unwavering courage, Alek could not help but admire Tomas. When it came to order, loyalty, and honor, Tomas found himself looking up to Alek. After all, he was older and much more experienced. But even teachers need to be taught a lesson sometimes.

"Does anyone have my satchel?" asked Tomas.

Everyone remained silent, "No, why?" asked Zi.

"That's where Lucky was before the wave," mourned Tomas.

"Oh Tomas..." grieved Zi.

"Poor little fella," sighed Tomas. "He was the bravest little ball of snow in all of Arendelle."

"Did you say a little ball of snow?" asked a woman. Everyone turned to see a red-haired woman in a sea foam colored dress. A golden tiara was nestled atop her head.

"Everyone, this is my wife." introduced Eric. "Princess Ariel."

All bowed in respect as Ariel said. "I heard our daughter, Melody, talking about one. I thought perhaps she was only joking, but-"

"Where is she now?" asked Tomas exasperatedly.

Eric replied, "I believe she's out playing in the town under the supervision of our servant, Grimsby."

As if on cue, a lanky old man came dashing up the stares in a sweat. "Prince Eric! Princess Ariel!"

"What is it, Grim?" wondered Eric.

"Where's Melody?" questioned Ariel.

"She wandered off from my sight again!" flustered Grimsby. "She's always sneaking away."

Zi stood up from the table, "I will find her. You rest here, Tomas."

"Are you sure?" worried Tomas.

Zi smirked, "Positive. After all, it's just like how I used to track down targets in my assassin days." She took two steps forward before turning back and cringing, "Except without...you know...killing anyone."

As they departed, Alek asked Ariel, "How far is this kingdom from Arendelle? We really must get home soon."

The redheaded princess pouted, "I'm afraid it's a very long way from here...IF you travel by ship."

"What else would we travel by?" pondered Ben. "Sea creatures?"

Ariel smirked.

Zi and Grimsby rode a carriage into the kingdom's grand marketplace. "This is where she gave me the slip," stated the old servant. "She's always doing this...the little ruffian."

"Not to worry," assured Zi. "I'll find her. What does she look like?"

"Little girl. Blue eyes like her mother and black hair like her father. It's usually styled in a ponytail."

Zi gave Grimsby a nod and wandered into the bustling marketplace. Her nose was soon invaded by scores of aromas. From flowers to food, the market had it all. She made her way through bundles of civilians and scoffed at how boisterous they were. She searched every cart and stand for Melody eventually stabling across something that caught her eye. A pair of smaller, watery footprints lay embedded on a sandy pathway. She brushed a finger against it and sniffed. "Saltwater," she whispered to herself. Zi followed the footsteps out of the market and up a grassy hill outside of town. As the foliage increased, the footsteps faded into nothingness. "Looks like I'm on my own from here." Zi brushed away some shrubs to find a cat sleeping. "Not Melody." She pushed down another shrub and found a seagull examining a telescope. The bird gasped at the sight of her and attempted to fly away. It was so clumsy, that it flew into a tree branch and knocked itself unconscious. Zi grimaced with a shrug, "Bizarre..."

In that instant, she heard a girl scream, "Give it back!" Her demand was followed by laughter. Zi crouched and made her way up the hill. Atop of it, she saw two older boys bullying a little girl. Her appearance matched Grimsby's description as she stomped her bare foot. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" laughed the first older boy. A malicious smirk emerged on his freckled face. "This?" He held out Tomas' satchel just barely out of Melody's reach.

She hopped frustratedly, attempting to grab it. "Give it back! My new friend's in there!"

The other boy snorted, "Friend? Everyone knows you don't have any friends!"

Melody felt herself about to cry. Her face reddened and she slowly ran out of energy. "Ohoohooo," laughed the freckled boy. "I think she's gonna cry!"

"Princess Crybaby! Princess Crybaby!" mocked the second boy. "Princess Crybaby has no friends!"

"Yes she does," intoned Zi as she marched up.

The boys' eyes widened, "Who are you?" they said in unison.

Melody was just as confused, "Who are y-" Zi winked at her and she caught on. "Uh...I mean...Hey friend!" She glared at the boys. "She's my friend!"

Zi crossed her arms and stared down at the troublemaking teenagers. "Yes I am. And you have about five seconds to give back her bag, apologize, and leave her alone for the rest of your lives."

The teens took a moment to glance over at each other before laughing obnoxiously. They laughed so hard, they nearly fell over. "And who are you supposed to be?" taunted the freckled teen. "The red weirdo? Hahaaa!"

"Is she wearing pajamas?" snickered the other.

Zi had had just about enough. She lunged forward, simultaneously grabbing each teen by the ear. They squealed like babies and flailed about, unable to escape her assassin grip. Melody began to smile at the sight. "Drop...the...satchel," she growled. They did as she said and Melody quickly grabbed it. "Now apologize."

"What?" groaned one of the teens.

"I said APOLOGIZE!" Zi twisted their ears until they burned.

"We're sorry!" screamed one.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" writhed the other.

Zi smiled, "Good." But she would not let them go so easily. She then spun them around and grabbed them by their undergarments. Melody watched as Zi gave both teens a painful wedgie and hung them from the nearest tree by their underpants. She watched as they swung and panicked, unable to get down as their underpants tightened against the branch. The more they squirmed, the harder it pulled. Zi pointed up at them, "Now don't you EVER bother this girl again! Otherwise I will personally hunt you down. GOT IT?!"

"Yes ma'am!" pleaded one teen.

"Hail Princess Melody!" whimpered the other.

Melody blew them a raspberry as Zi offered her her hand. When she took it, Zi hoisted her up over her shoulders. "Thank you," said Melody.

"You are most welcome. I used to have bully problems when I was your age too."

"Really? How'd did you deal with them?"

"With a right hook to the jaw," laughed Zi. "They never bothered me again. I'm Zi. Your parents sent me to find you."

"I'm Melody. I wish they'd just let me have some fun for once. They don't even let me go in the ocean."

Zi shook her head, "Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Based on your smell, I'd say you go swimming anyway."

Melody panicked, "Pleeeeaase don't tell my parents!"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Besides, if I hadn't gone swimming this morning, I never would have found this neat bag floating around. It's even got a little fella in it!"

"Little white snowball with stubby legs?"

"Yes? How'd you know?"

"It's my friend's bag, and he's going to need it back." Melody's eyes widened with fear, making Zi chuckle, "Don't worry. I'm not going to pull you up by your underpants."

"LUCKY!" grinned Tomas as Zi opened up the satchel. Out popped the tiny snowgie's head. He smiled and leapt into Tomas' muscular arms, practically disappearing in them. "I thought I'd lost you, pal! I was worried sick!" The snowgie squeaked while rubbing his head against Tomas' cheek. "You surely live up to your name, Lucky." he straightened the snowgie's blue ascot and sighed. "The gang's all here."

Alek turned to Ariel and Eric. "Now...about that transportation..."

"Oh of course," nodded Eric. He called over his female servant, "Carlotta, can you take Melody upstairs for her bath time?" As she did so, Ariel beckoned the company outside.

She led them to the seawall while explaining, "I am sorry, but you must understand that Melody must avoid contact with the ocean."

"Why?" asked Tomas.

"When I was a mermaid, I struck a deal with an evil sea witch."

"Is there such thing as a GOOD sea witch?" mumbled Ben before Zi slapped him upside the head.

Ariel continued, "She was defeated, but her sister Morgana vowed to hurt Melody. Until she is stopped, I don't want her to be anywhere near the water. Now quickly, while she's upstairs..."

"Your majesty!" spoke a deep voice from the surface of the sea. Everyone looked down to see a tiny red crab. "Yo fada is on de way."

"That crab is talking," said Alek. "That crab...is talking."

"We stopped a deranged maniac dressed as a bird nearly a year ago and recently fought a viscous reptilian in the depths of the ocean. We also serve queen with ice magic who spawned a talking snowman, and whose sneeze can birth a thousand snowgies." replied Tomas. "I think we can let a talking crustacean slide."

"It doesn't get weirder than that!" laughed Ben. Right after he said that, two lines of mermen in golden armor emerged from the water. They made way for a mighty, white-bearded merman with a glowing trident. Ben stared at his wine bottle and emptied it, "Guess I spoke to soon. That's enough alcohol for moi."

"Hail King Triton!" proclaimed the crab.

"Ariel," began the king. "Sebastian said you needed my help?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Can you get my new friends to their home as fast as possible?"

"For you, always." smiled the king as he raised his trident high. It began to glow gold before he zapped the surface of the water. His magic created a huge clam shell with coral seats in it. He then summoned fourth two dolphins and beamed them with his powers. He made the aquatic mammals thrice as big and strong, and connected them to the shell like horses to a chariot. "Hop aboard, and these dolphins will take you home."

"But how do the dolphins know where Arendelle is?" asked Captain Alek.

One of the dolphins turned and said, "I used to swim up there when the waters here got too warm. The fjord's a great place to take a relaxing swim by."

Alek sat back in his seat, "Now the fish are talking? What psychotic realm is this? What's going to talk to me next? A horse?"

"A horse? HAH!" laughed a seagull perched on the seawall. "Horses are too busy giving humans rides on their shmoopdawoppers and zazzledappers."

Alek covered his eyes, "I'm done...I'M DONE! Just take me home please."

"Scuttle!" scolded Ariel. "Don't scare our guests!"

"Well, we'd best be on our way." waved Tomas. "Thank you for everything, Ariel and Eric."

"Goodbye, Melody!" waved Zi.

"Onward to Arendelle!" cheered Benjamin along with the other sailors as the dolphins began to kick up waves with their tailfins.

"Talking crabs...talking dolphins...talking birds," Alek shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter: 5 The Unexpected Guest  
**

After a long and rather wild voyage, the clamshell chariot began to zoom through familiar waters. As if signaling a fresh start, the sun began to rise over Arendelle. The dolphins doubled their speed as they swam across the fjord. Two Arendellian fishermen were collecting the day's catch when they spotted the enchanted vessel. "What in the world?" gasped one of them while the other smacked himself in disbelief with a fish.

"Don't ask!" laughed Tomas with a wave. He sighed, "Home sweet home. Oh how I've missed you, Arendelle."

"The ingenuity of that sea king is to be admired!" exclaimed Zi. "We made it home overnight!"

"Fascinating," belched Ben as he nervously gripped his seat. "Nauseating...but fascinating."

"That crab...that seagull...these dolphins...talked," said Alek.

Tomas facepalmed at his words and Zi sprung into action.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
Tomas rubbed his face as Zi scolded. "And you were doing so good! Don't worry, Tomas. We will break this habit."

"If you don't break my face first," mumbled Tomas.

"What was that?" she leaned in, tapping her foot and sporting a glower. "Hmm?"

Tomas scratched his head, "Ummm I said...Let's get to our place first."

"That's what I thought," she nodded.

The chariot pulled into the kingdom's harbor, and all of its inhabitants dashed over to have a look. Children pointed and cheered...Women gasped in awe and amazement...Men quit drinking and took vows of sobriety.

Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and the orphans waited by the docks. "They live!" celebrated Anna.

The princess gave Tomas a warming hug. "ZI! BENJI! TOMAAAS!" Hilda screamed as she and Herfinn leapt to them.

"Good to see you kids again!" grinned Tomas.

"Hopefully you have been behaving," intoned Zi.

"We have...mostly," snickered Hilda.

"I knew you'd come back," said Herfinn as he hugged Tomas. He turned to Benjamin, "Did you write it all down as a story for me?"

"I did! I wrote our adventure down in my journal." smiled Ben before frowning. "It just...is kind of...fathoms below, under the sea right now."

"Oh," sulked the little boy.

"BUT!" snapped Ben. "A verbal tale is just as good. I'll tell it to you tonight before bed."

"So few have returned," grieved Kristoff.

"And the fallen shall never be forgotten," declared Captain Alek.

"For together, all of us slew a wild water drake, and saved our trade routes." added Tomas. "With the queen's permission. I request that the first profits to emerge from the restored trade, go to the families of those who were lost at sea."

"Here here!" Alek raised his fist as the crowds applauded.

Zi turned to the dolphins and waved, "Give our regards to King Triton."

"Thank you for everything," nodded Tomas.

The dolphins squeaked and Lucky squeaked back. "Lucky speaks dolphin?" wondered Ben.

"No. He speaks snowgie," corrected Tomas.

"But it's all just squeaking,"

Tomas chuckled with a shake of his head. "No it's not. Lucky's squeaks have an Arendellian accent to them."

Ben walked away, "My head hurts."

"Good to be back home," sighed Alek.

"And captain..." beckoned one of the dolphins. Alek slowly turned to see the sea creature slowly submerging. "We're always talking...we're always watching...ALWAYS."

As the dolphin swam away, Alek grimaced, "Welp...there goes any hope of me sleeping tonight."

Tomas put a hand on Anna's shoulder, "Where's your sister? We must deliver the news."

Anna's blue eyes wandered before she spoke, "She's in her throne room...with a foreigner."

"Who?" questioned Alek. 

Alek and Tomas pushed the doors to the throne room open. There the group saw Queen Elsa conversing with a hooded figure in scarlet robes. "The Scarlet Sword!" gasped Tomas as he and Alek assumed a fighting stance. Zi dashed right into action when Elsa warned, "No! Wait!"

Zi performed a leaping kick, but the hooded figure blocked it. The two faced off and struck the same stance. Zi chopped downwards and the stranger evaded the attack. She punched, but the stranger caught her fist and spun her around. Zi quickly recovered and elbowed her opponent away. The hooded figure laughed in a female voice, "Just like old times. You always were the best sparring partner."

Zi's eyes widened and a smile formed as she gasped. "Lihua?" She turned. "Lihua?!"

The stranger removed her hood, revealing a woman in her early twenties, just like Zi. She had hazel eyes and pink lips. Her black hair was short and scruffy, its ends were sharp and pointed like pine leaves. As she dropped her robe, she exposed the same scarlet gi that Zi wore. She smirked, "Hello Zi."

"It's been too long," Zi embraced her old friend. "These are my companions, Tomas, Alek, and Benjamin." She turned, "This is Lihua, my old comrade."

"Forgive my lack of enthusiasm," began Tomas. "But the last time I met one of your 'former comrades' he tried to kill me...and you."

Zi explained, "Tsao was different. He remained loyal to the Scarlet Sword. Lihua left the clan long before I did."

Lihua continued, "I saw right through the grandmaster's corruption and left to tell the emperor. I begged Zi to come with me but...I guess she had to learn for herself." She playfully punched Zi in the arm.

"Hey, what matters is that I figured it out eventually. But that's beside the point," said Zi. "Why are you here in Arendelle?"

"To bring you home."

"What's happened?" worried Zi.

"China is in terrible danger," replied Lihuan. She unraveled a map and placed it on a long table in the center of the room. It was covered in X's and advancing spheres of red. "The Scarlet Sword has unleashed a series of terrorist attacks against the people. The seaside villages have already fallen. The emperor has sent troops to muster his people to safety."

"I don't understand," interrupted Tomas. "I thought we finished the Scarlet Sword."

"Not even. If anything, you've only inflicted a scratch upon the clan." explained Lihuan.

Zi scratched her pale chin. "The question remains...With the Raven dead, who is the grandmaster taking orders from?"

"Perhaps his own?" shrugged Elsa from her throne.

"It is a possibility," thought Lihuan. "Or are there other hands at work in this plot? Zi, the emperor's compound was assaulted."

Zi gasped, "But that's where-"

"The Talisman of the Scarlet Sword is." finished Lihuan. "Or I should say _was_. Your ex-husband, Tsao, successfully stole it."

"Someone please fill me in," said Tomas. "What is this talisman?"

Zi glanced over at him, "An enchanted amulet, forged by mystics on behalf of our clan's founder. With it, the grandmaster will be unstoppable."

Lihuan slammed her fist on the table. "We have to save our people! Zi, we must leave immediately. I have allies with the emperor that will help us in our quest."

"You will always have my bow, Lihuan." Zi stood tall. "I should have known the Scarlet Sword would not remain dormant after the defeat of the Raven. It's time to put an end to my former clan once and for all." She turned with a bow, "I bid you farewell and-"

"Farewell? HAH!" scoffed Tomas as he tightened his belt for action. "Zi, we're a team. Where one goes, the others will always be. No Trailblazer left behind!"

"The lad's right," said Benjamin while cleaning his glasses. "A new adventure awaits us, and we'll follow you to the end!"

"And don't even think of telling us otherwise," jeered Tomas with a smirk. Lucky excitedly squeaked on his shoulder.

Zi smiled before giving them hugs, "You are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Now, let's kick some assassin...um...ass!" rallied Ben.

"Besides," thought Tomas. "We need to find out who's behind this entire plan. Be it this grandmaster guy or someone else, they could pose a threat to the entire world as we know it." He looked over his shoulder, "Care to join us, Alek?"

The captain huffed, "Boy, I think I've had my share of sailing and combat for now. Besides, someone has to help the queen and princess govern."

"Suit yourself, grandpa." joked Tomas. "We'll bring you back a talking animal."

"DON'T...even." snapped Alek before storming out of the room. He poked his head back in, "But please...do be careful out there."

"Always," replied Tomas.

"Then it's settled. The four of us will leave at dawn." declared Lihuan.

"And how exactly will we be getting to China?" pondered Ben.

"The same way I traveled to Arendelle," said Lihuan. "I bribed some pirates for hasty passage."

"Pirates?" Tomas grew concerned.

"Don't worry. They only care about getting their money. They are also enemies of the Scarlet Sword."

"Who cares about the pirates!" flustered Ben. "I'm going to get seasick again!"

"Suck it up," urged Zi.

"More like THROW it up," moped the chubby explorer.

Lihuan folded up her map, "They are docked several miles from the kingdom's harbor. We will reach it by sunrise."

Tomas rubbed his hands together, "Excellent. I don't know about you all, but I'm going to rest up while I can."

Zi saw right through him. "And by rest up...you mean spending the entire night forging weapons and armor, proceeding to sleep on the ship?"

"No..." Tomas grit his teeth. "Yes..." He then dashed upstairs with Lucky. 

That night, Tomas was hammering away in his personal forge. Lucky helped steady his new sword during sharpening. Afterwards, Tomas wrapped his fingers round the pine-green handle, and held it up high with a grin, "Oh it's a good one, Lucky. Great balance, strong grip, honed steel. With this sword and the Guardian on our side, we'll make those assassins wet their gis." In that very moment, there was a knock at the door. "Yes? Come in."

The door gingerly creaked open. Queen Elsa slowly stepped in, her icy nightgown trailing behind her, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not, your majesty." Tomas sheathed his new sword and wiped his ashy hands with a cloth.

Elsa spotted a trunk stocked with weaponry and armors in the back corner of the room. "Busy night?"

"Ehhh just made some backup gear is all." winked Tomas. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have approved your request to send the trade profits to the families of the fallen sailors. That is very admirable of you."

"And of you for accepting my request. Thank you." Tomas noticed Elsa's fidgeting hands and perplexed facial expressions. "What troubles you, my queen?"

"It's Hilda and Herfinn. They need you."

"But they have me."

"That's not what I mean. You're the closest thing they have to a family, and you keep leaving them."

"Only to keep them safe," defended Tomas. "They have you as well."

"But I am not their mother," said Elsa. "And I never will be. They look to me as if I was Auntie Ada. I can't be that woman, Tomas. I can't."

Tomas sighed, "They miss her as much as I do, if not more. But they have to understand that the reason I leave is because I have to protect them."

"Protect them..." Elsa thought on his words. "How is taking a voyage spanning several months to China protecting them?"

"Evil is evil, Elsa." said Tomas. "And if it is not stopped from the start, it grows. If you ignore it until it comes to your doorstep, it will be too late. You would be overwhelmed, and all would fall into darkness. The only way to stop evil is to destroy it at the source."

"Wise words," said the queen. "I suppose you learned them in the Maelstrom."

"No actually. I learned from the Raven. I went into hiding, and that monster grew in power. That monster would eventually take Ada away from me. When all is said and done, we must choose a side, and our actions will determine the course of our fate." He locked eyes with her, "Hilda and Herfinn have always looked up to you as a woman of wisdom and strength. In some instances, they've even looked to you as a mother. Please, be that woman for me while I am away."

Elsa's lips began to shift. "I-" she looked down at her hands. Without realizing it, Tomas had taken her hands in his, and was now staring into her beautiful eyes. She sent a defensive chill from her palms and let go of his hands. "I will be. I promise."

"Thank you," said Tomas as he walked over to the orphans' bedroom.

"You have to promise me something as well," said Elsa.

"And that is?"

"You get yourself back home in one piece."

"I promise."

As Tomas walked down the hallway, he scolded himself. What in the world was he thinking? He held the queen's hands so assertively. He had to respect her. How could he have done such an advancing gesture? He gave the floor a stomp and grunted in frustration. He then opened the door to the childrens' room and chuckled at the sight. Benjamin had fallen asleep telling them a story, and the two were bouncing n his bulging belly.

"That's enough acrobatics," said Tomas. His voice made the kids dart for their beds.

"Sorry, Tomas." snickered Hilda. "We were just having an adventure of our own."

"To where? Bellyland?" Tomas' remark made the siblings squeal with laughter. "Now as you know, I'm headed off on another journey."

"To China!" exclaimed Herfinn.

"How exciting!" clapped Hilda. "Please bring us back something!"

"That is, after you kick butt!" added Herfinn.

Tomas raised a skeptical brow. "Wait...you two, aren't upset that I'm leaving?" The children looked at each other before turning and shaking their heads. "Re-...really?"

"It's your job to protect us," said Herfinn. "We'll miss you. But you have a job to do."

Hilda raised a finger, "Like Auntie Ada used to tell us when you'd leave, we all have a purpose. You have to do yours and we will discover ours."

Tomas was so proud of their attitudes. He leaned in and kissed each on the forehead, "You are the bravest kids I have ever met! I love you!"

"Love you too!" they said simultaneously.

"Auntie Ada taught you two well. As for your purpose, I want you two to both search for it while I'm gone. Hilda my beautiful princess, see what you can learn from Anna and Elsa. Herfinn my little man, I'm sure you can learn plenty of skills from Alek and Kristoff. You two have sweet dreams, and remember that you can aspire for whatever you want. Just not being evil, cause then I have to kick your butts." Tomas winked. He hugged them both and shut the door to their room.

Elsa returned to her bedroom, her eyes remaining trained on her pale hands. She began to feel indescribable feelings over what had just happened. There was something about that touch, something about her moment with Tomas that she believed to be...special.

With a yawn, Tomas made his way up to his bedroom. He flopped onto the bed and placed Lucky on the nightstand. The snowgie snuggled in his own tiny bed while Tomas drifted off to sleep. He was nearly out cold when he heard a tremendous scream from upstairs. "Alek?" he gasped. "Alek!" He sprinted up the staircase and bursted into the room to see the captain trembling on his bed. "Good lord! Are you alright?"

"I...had a dream," stuttered the captain. "So...many talking animals. The dolphins...The dolphins, Tomas. THE DOLPHINS! They're watching! Always watching!" He rocked back and forth, grumbling to himself, "Animals don't talk. Animals don't talk. Animals don't talk."

Tomas sulked, "Good night, Cap'n." 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Pirate Lord

**Chapter: 6 The Pirate Lord**

Tomas had a very rough night's sleep. His dreams flash backed to the day the Raven was defeated. He watched as his mortal enemy stabbed Nora against the ground. The lifeless body of his former love began to move. She stared at him with soulless eyes and uttered, "Tomas."

"Geagh!" Tomas gasped himself awake. He would much rather spend the hours before sunrise preparing his rather than trying to sleep again. When the sun did peek out from the horizon, the rest of the group met him in the castle courtyard.

Zi cracked her back with a stretch when Tomas approached her. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning. These are for you." Tomas handed her a bundle of arrows and a newly-forged longbow. Once she grasped them, he handed over a belt of throwing knives and a thin scimitar. Each of the blade handles bore the crest of Arendelle."

"Oh Tomas, I-"

"No need to thank me. You'll need them for where we're headed." Tomas opened up his trunk and pulled out a honed shortsword. "Benjamin-"

"Yes?" yawned the explorer.

"This is for you. I made it last night."

Ben hesitantly gripped the sword. "For me? Tomas this is nice and all but, I have no skill with a blade!"

"Well it's time to start learning," intoned Tomas. "Times are changing, Ben. Enemies are getting stronger, and eventually all of us will have to take a stand. Your days of being water drake bait are limited."

"Tomas..." Ben stared intently. "I'm no soldier."

"No you're not. But when the time comes, and you'll know when it does...You'll have to be a hero."

Ben sighed, "I think I'll leave the heroics to you and Zi." He stuffed the shortsword into his bag. "But thank you for this blade, lad. I pray I'll never have to use it."

"Time to move out," alerted Lihua while slinging her belongings over her shoulder.

"Be safe!" waved Anna from the castle stairs.

"Byyyyyye!" hollered Hilda.

"Don't forget to kick butt and bring us something cool!" added Herfinn.

Elsa simply waved with a smile alongside Kristoff and Olaf.

Tomas quickly made his way to the stables. Lihua raised a brow, "Where's he off to? The ship is in the opposite direction."

"Just give me a moment," he called back. Tomas opened the second stable door and gazed at a beautiful and powerful stallion. "Hello, Thor." The steed brought his head closer as Tomas pet him. "I'm heading out, my friend." The stallion snorted with excitement. "But I need you to stay here, for this quest. A long voyage at sea is no place for a horse." Tomas pet him again, "Take care of Hilda and Herfinn while I'm gone." The horse stood at attention with a proud snort. "That's a good horse." Tomas bid Thor farewell before joining the others on the shoreline hike.

The group trekked alongside the fjord, and soon the kingdom became nothing more than a faded part of the landscape. "There it is," pointed Lihua. A battle-damaged, Chinese junk was anchored by the shoreline. It flew a black flag depicting a bright red skeleton in its center. As they neared it, a band of pirates emerged with their swords ready.

"It took you long enough," snarled one of the brigands.

"You will be paid double for your patience," assured Lihua.

"We'd better," said a voice that made the pirates step back. Over stepped a fearsome and battle-scarred pirate. He wore robes layered with a shoulder guard and an armor-plated belt inset with jade stones. His moustache and goatee beard draped downwards, and his head was shaved. Ancient dueling scars crossed his face, and he caressed them with long, dirty fingernails. "Delay us any longer, and I shall demand triple the pay."

Lihua turned to the Trailblazers, "This is Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore."

"THE Sao Feng?" gasped Ben. "I've heard plenty of tales about you in my travels."

The pirate lord sneered at him. "I find that strange, considering none who encounter me live to tell a tale." He paused as Benjamin gulped. A slight smirk began to form on his chapped lips. "Lucky for you, I don't kill customers. Especially when they too are enemies of the Scarlet Sword." He raised his hand. "Men, prepare to cast off. The _Empress_ sails for Singapore." He looked back at the Trailblazers. "From there, your company must travel to China by land."

"Fair enough," replied Tomas.

As they boarded The _Empress_ , Ben gave Zi a tap on the shoulder, "Say...do you think he was kidding about killing everyone who encounters him?"

"Not one bit," replied Zi.

Tomas looked over his shoulder, watching the land minimize, disappearing beyond the horizon by late afternoon. He smiled at the clear skies overhead, praying they'd remain calm for the long voyage. "You alright?" asked Zi as she placed a hand on his back, her fingers slightly scratching.

"Yeah,"

"Tomaaaaas," tsked Zi. "I know you better than that,"

With a sigh, the blacksmith replied, "It's funny really. I've seen countless battles. Fought foes behind my wildest nightmares. But for some reason this time, I feel like the stakes are higher than they have ever been."

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. Regardless, we will face whatever challenges lie ahead together." She lightly smiled at Tomas. "Is anything else troubling you?" Tomas remained silent this time. "It's about Nora, isn't it?" Tomas' eyes remained fixated on the waves. "I hear you whisper her name while you sleep. You tremble and whimper. I worry about you, Tomas."

"She was the first woman I had loved in a very long time."

"It's understandable for you to feel that way." Zi leaned against a crate and stared up at the orange sky. "I believe that our ancestors and close loved ones are always with us. They guide us. They speak to us in our dreams. And one day, we are reunited with them. What do you believe, Tomas?"

He shook his head with a frown, "I don't know what to believe...I never even knew my parents, so why would they watch over me?"

Zi sadly pouted at his response. In a matter of seconds, she began to smile again and said, "Well, I pray to my ancestors AND yours that you will receive guidance." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Thank you," he said while feeling his quickly blushing face. 

Smoke could be seen rising from the lush forests of China. People's screams could be heard amidst a mass murder. A small, isolated village was in flames. The Scarlet Sword swept in, killing those who fought and rounding up the rest. They brought the survivors to the center of the town. Tsao himself led the muster. He kicked a female villager to the ground. She was a teenager, no older than sixteen. He pressed his boot to her back, shoving her to the ground and making her cry. "Pathetic worm." he scowled before dragging her by the hair. He brought her over to her family and the rest of the prisoners.

An old man in the group cried, "Jing! Not my Jing! Let my daughter go!"

"Father!" wept the struggling teen.

"Silence!" barked Tsao as he threw her against the ashy ground and pinned her. Tsao looked up, delighting in the horror he had struck in the eyes of the girl's parents. The other assassins surrounded the group of prisoners, their swords forming a lethal human fence. Tsao stood up and asked, "Do you know who we are?" No one dared to speak, so he kicked the teen beneath his feet. "DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!"

"The S-s-s-s-s-ssscarlet Sword," trembled a villager.

A sadistic grin formed above Tsao's goatee. "Indeed we are. And we've emerged to put you all back in your place!"

"I don't understand!" retaliated the girl's father. Tsao stared him down, "When I was a young man, the Scarlet Sword served the emperor. They fought to protect China, not to destroy it!"

Tsao hissed with a sneer, "You ignorant fool. The emperor FORCED us into servitude. We are finally free, ready to serve our true master!" He pulled the teen up by her hair and forced he to kneel before him. "You all, are but the first village to be made an example of." He reached behind and unsheathed his twin Jian swords.

"NO!" screamed the girl's mother.

"Please!" begged the father.

Tsao delicately placed both swords at the sides of her neck. He took his time, for he wanted to see the teen weep for her life. He let his shining swords slightly nick her skin, making her cry harder. "Your end..." chuckled Tsao. "Is our beginning. China's rulers will be destroyed, and the Scarlet Sword will claim dominion. And ANYONE who stands in our way, be them native or foreign..." He gripped the handles of his swords tightly. "Shall fall!" With an upward swipe, the teen fell dead and her parents screamed hysterically. Tsao smiled at them before wiping the blood off of his swords.

"A fine kill, sir." bowed one of the assassins.

"The first of many." he coldly replied.

"What of the remaining villagers?" asked the assassin. Tsao merely stared at him, and the man knew the order. He turned, unsheathed his sword, and ran at the prisoners.

Tsao walked away, listening to the sounds of screaming innocents as they were hacked to death by his assassins. The slaughter was music to his ears, and those of the grandmaster's. He bowed before the elder. "You have done well, Tsao. See to it that the surrounding villages are dealt with just the same."

"Of course, grandmaster. When will the warlord arrive?"

"When we find the second piece of the puzzle."

"What do you speak of?" questioned Tsao.

The grandmaster held up the scorpion talisman. "For the ritual to be complete, we require the sword of our clan's founder...FIND IT."

"Yes master." 

"Tomas," whispered Nora.

"Nora?" muttered Tomas, fast asleep. He could see her materializing in front of him as she leaned over his bed.

She placed a hand on his waist, "I will always be with you."

Tomas woke up from the dream to find someone entirely different, gripping his waist. One of the pirates snagged his satchel of coins and ran across the lower deck. "HEY!" roared Tomas. "Get your ass back here, you filthy- GEARGH!" Tomas fell out of his hammock and groggily jumped to his feet. Wearing nothing but long pants, he pursued the pirate, waking up the entire crew in the process.

"What in the world is happening now?" yawned Ben.

"Tomas!" gasped Zi. "He's in some sort of trouble!"

"Isn't he always?"

Tomas chased the thief to the top deck of the Empress. His bare feet slipped across the damp wood, but he pressed onwards. The pirate was attempting to unlatch a rowboat when Tomas punched him to the floor. "Thought you'd get away so easily?"

"I do as I please!" he scorned in reply.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded the pirate lord.

"Captain Feng..." began Tomas. "This man attempted to rob me."

"What else would he do? He's a pirate. We're all pirates." laughed Feng.

"Right!" spat a bulky pirate. "Look here, pretty boy. We respect our bidder, but not you, or your friends. Especially the fat one." He gave Ben a shove.

"Ow!" cringed Ben.

"Captain, stop this!" urged Lihua.

"You are not in charge here," said Feng.

The pirates laughed as their muscle-toned comrade punched Ben in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. "What are you going to do about it, fatty?!" he mocked. He took Ben's glasses and threw them across the deck. They would have shattered, had Zi not caught them.

"Hey...jackass," growled Tomas. "Leave him alone!"

The rippling pirate turned, "Eh?"

"You shouldn't have done that." Zi helped Ben to his feet while Tomas stared down the brigand.

"And why is that?" snorted the pirate.

"Because now his best friend is going to show you what your insides look like." The pirate rolled his eyes and threw a punch. He didn't expect Tomas to fight back, and gasped when he countered with a punch of his own. The pirate staggered back against a barrel as Tomas cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah and...I'm the best friend."

He punched the pirate again as the crew hollered with excitement. They placed bets on which of the shirtless, toned combatants would best the other. Enraged, the man stomped on Tomas' foot and elbowed him in the face. Tomas fell to the ground and wiped his face, scowling at the blood running from his nose. He looked up at the pirate with a stare of pure hatred. He charged at him, headbutting him in the abdomen. The pirates cheered with a huge, "OH!" The muscleman punched at Tomas' head, but adrenaline numbed the pain. Tomas heaved with all of his might, literally lifting his opponent into the air, slamming him against the deck, and pinning him. The crew lost it with enthusiasm and shock, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they exclaimed.

"Get him, Tomas! Get him!" rooted Zi from the sidelines. "FEED THE BASTARD HIS TEETH!"

Tomas was both bloody and sweaty as he wailed away at the pirate beneath him. He punched him repeatedly as the thief from earlier picked up a wooden board and lunged forward. He smashed it against Tomas' back, and the blacksmith stood up, like it didn't even phase him. The thief trembled while Tomas gave the muscleman a good kick to the face. He then grabbed the thief by the neck and squeezed. "OOOOOOOOOH!" went the crowd. Sao Feng could be seen smiling at the sight. Tomas then used the thief as a weapon, and slammed against the muscleman's leg, breaking it. The thief weakly drew a dagger, which Tomas easily disarmed and jammed in his attacker's foot. "OHOHOHOOOO!" Tomas wound up a punch and struck the dazed muscleman across the face, knocking out his teeth and sending them into the wailing thief's mouth.

Zi grimaced, "I mean...that's kind of what I said. Close enough, Tomas!" she cheered.

"Please..." panted the thief. "I yield!"

"I don't," grunted Tomas as he grabbed the thief's arm and broke it with a kick. He then picked up the two pieces of the shattered board and smacked both pirates over the head with it. They both lay agonizing in pools of their own blood. Tomas stood up, catching his breath. "Don't you ever touch my friend again." He shouted at the entire crowd, "DO I HAVE YOUR RESPECT YET, YOU LITTLE SHITS?! If not, I will gladly bust another one of your dirty faces into a bloodied mess!"

The pirates were silent, only to chant moments later. "TOMAS! TOMAS! TOMAS!"

Sao Feng gave Tomas a nod of respect. "You are strong. Have you ever thought of becoming a pirate?"

"No. I prefer to kill them." barked Tomas before heading back to bed with Zi and Benjamin. He pat Ben on the back, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, lad. Thank you."

"You've got to toughen up, Ben. Start standing up for yourself, because Zi and I won't always be there to save you."

"I...I know," replied the explorer with a twitch of his mustache.

"What a fight! We were wrong to underestimate our guests." applauded a pirate to Feng. "What did you think. my lord?"

Captain Feng smirked, "That Tomas is a tough one. A noble warrior. Headstrong, hot-headed, yet kind and selfless. Willing to fight for his loved ones or die trying...Just like his father."


	7. Chapter 7 - Singapore Skirmish

**Chapter: 7 Singapore Skirmish**

**_Five months later...  
_**

Bells rang and the _Empress_ finally made port. It was late afternoon when Tomas took his first step off of the boat. He had let his facial hair grow out, for it was early winter now, and any aid of warmth was welcomed. With the _Guardian_ slung over his back and a new sword at his belt, he was ready to take on this new world. He looked into the Singapore port, which was a rather eerie sight. Soft, oriental tunes chimed as the port's inhabitants went about their daily lives. Everyone bore a stern, yet suspicious face...as if each of them was hiding their own piece of a grand mystery. Tomas had plenty of his own mysteries to worry about, like where in the world his companions were.

"Ben?" asked Zi as she searched the lower decks. "Ben!" she called out. "Where are you?" She then heard the explorer grunting with pain, prompting her to gasp and chase after the sounds. "Ben!" She shrieked. "Are you...exercising?"

Ben attempted to do a pushup before falling over in a sweaty mess. He panted, "Please don't tell Tomas."

"What...why are you-"

"Look, ever since what happened on the first day of our voyage, I want people to respect me."

Zi helped him up, "But we do respect you...At least Tomas and I do."

"You know what I mean, lass." he sighed. "I'm a burden everywhere I go. These pirates left me alone because of Tomas, not me. I know I'm not meant for this kind of life, but I choose it anyway. So I've been working hard, trying to get thinner while you two sleep. Might as well start with appearance, right?"

Zi rolled her eyes, "Just remember, Benjamin. You don't have to prove anything to anyone...except yourself. People will always find a reason to dislike or take advantage of you. But if you know yourself within, no external force can harm you. Remember that, alright?"

"Alright," he nodded, thinking deeply on her advice before following her upstairs.

Lihua handed over a large bag to Sao Feng. The pirate lord opened it, gazing in awe at the precious gemstones within. He smiled, displaying his rotten teeth for all to see. Lihua grimaced at the sight. "The payment is to your liking, captain?"

"Yes," he swayed his hand. "Be gone."

Lihua met up with Zi and Ben before making their way down to Tomas. "There you all are," he said.

As they departed, Sao Feng called out, "Tomas!" The Arendellian turned with narrowed brows. "Are you sure you would not like to join my crew? You would make a fearsome brigand and loyal warrior."

Tomas shook his head with a smirk of defiance. "No can do. I'd still much rather kill pirates, than join them."

"Time to find transportation," said Lihua.

"But I'm hungry." grumbled Ben.

"So am I," said Zi.

"Me three," added Tomas.

Lucky squeaked before sadly looking down at his soft, white belly.

"Fine, you all get food while I arrange some transportation." Lihua stormed off as the Trailblazers observed the various restaurants and markets of Singapore. The smells of seafood mixed with herbs and spices only made their stomachs growl louder.

"It all smells so delicious!" squealed Benjamin.

"But no cuisine will be as delicious as mine!" a slim chef grinned and beckoned them over. "Come! Come, hungry travelers! See what Yu-Mei has to offer."

"His name is Yummy?" thought Zi.

"No, sweetheart." chuckled Ben. "That's the name of his restaurant."

Tomas butted in, "I'm confident his name is Yummy."

"Oh you're taking her side?!" Ben twitched his mustache. "What imbecile parents would name their child Yummy?"

"Parents in the food business!" snapped Tomas.

"It would be great for advertising," thought Zi.

Ben grumbled, "Nonono! It would-"

"MY NAME IS YU-MEI!" exploded the chef. "YU...MEI...TWO PARTS! YU...MEI!"

The Trailblazers all looked at each other before simultaneously muttering, "Ohhhhhhhh."

The chef calmed himself, unclenching his fists and breathing deeply. "Now then...who's hungry? What can I interest you in?" Tomas opened up his satchel of coins and began to make selections.

Soon, the group was chowing down on bowls of wonton mixed with egg noodles and beef. Zi ordered a variation that replaced the pork with freshly caught fish. "You know," munched Tomas. "This beats that glob we ate for the last five months any day." Lucky slurped up a massive noodle that nearly made him topple over.

"You can say that again," delighted Zi. "This food only brings my heart closer to home."

"We'll soon get much...much closer," rejoiced Lihua from behind them. They turned to see their companion, "There's a caravan leaving for China in approximately fifteen minutes. If we hurry we can catch-...it."

Zi raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Lihua's eyes were fixed on Benjamin. The explorer shrugged, "Is there something in my teeth? Food on my mustache?" Lihua could see the reflection of an archer in his glasses.

"Get down."

"What?"

"GET DOWN!" Lihua tackled Ben to the floor just as a red-feathered arrow smashed his plate in two.

"The Scarlet Sword!" alerted Zi whilst returning fire with her arrows.

"How many?!" barked Tomas as he dragged Ben behind cover.

Zi observed the rooftops, spotting several silhouettes leaping to the streets. "Certainly more than ten."

"Split up and meet on the far north side of the city." ordered Lihua. "That's where the caravan is! Zi, with me!" The ladies ran down the street, each readying their bows to attack.

"Guess it's just us," said Tomas. "Come on Ben, into the alley!" As he tugged him, he called, "Thanks for the food, Yummy!"

"It's YU-MEI! YU...MEI!" fumed the chef. "First you mispronounce my name, then you bring destruction?!" He held up one of the arrows. "This is why I hate tourists!"

Tomas' eyes scanned the rooftops. He could hear light footsteps dashing across the shingles. "This is not good."

"No it's not. It's terrible!" grieved Ben. "I don't think Yu-Mei will ever let us eat at his restaurant again."

Tomas facepalmed, "Ben..can we please focus on the red-robed maniacs trying to kill us?"

"Oh right."

"YAAAAAAAAA!" screamed one of the assassins. He dropped down with two others at his sides, and they unsheathed their dao swords.

Tomas brandished his new sword and pointed it at the lead killer. "Arm yourself, Ben."

The explorer trembled, opening his backpack and reaching for the shortsword Tomas had given him. "Tomas...I...I," he nervously stuttered.

"Oh for crying outloud," grumbled Tomas. He charged forward and took the first swing. His sword clanged against the assassin's while the other two went around. Multitasking, Tomas tripped one while cutting down the lead. He then turned and slashed the fallen foe. For good measure, he stomped on him.

The third assassin performed a wall-run and leapt at Ben. The explorer shielded his face, "TOMAS!"

 ** _SHEEEEEEEENG!  
_**  
The assassin fell dead, for Tomas had skewered his sword through his chest. He then helped Ben to his feet. "Tomas, I'm sorry I just got scared and-"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Just...work on it." A stray arrow grazed Tomas' shoulder. "Damn!" He sheathed his sword and equipped the _Guardian_. By pulling the first trigger, he activated the left nozzle, which fired regular crossbow bolts. He fired twice at the rooftops before running down the alley with Ben.

Zi and Lihua used their acrobatic skills to take to the rooftops. They soon found themselves dodging volleys of arrows. Zi returned fire while Lihua returned to the ground level. She then climbed up the adjacent building to engage the enemy archers up close. She swung up and unsheathed two sais, which were dagger-sized, pronged blades with curved sides. She drove one into the face of an archer while cutting another across the hip. The third archer struck her against her back with the end of his bow. Lihua turned to counter with a kick, only to have Zi's arrow end her assailant. She turned with a smirk, "Nice shot!"

"As always, I'm saving your ass!"

"Zi!" Lihua gasped, "Since when do you talk like that?"

"Blame Tomas!" she laughed before jumping rooftops.

"Speaking of him...Look!" Lihua pointed across the streets and through the crowds of fleeing citizens. Tomas could be seen fighting off incoming assassins.

"Let's go!"

Tomas slit a foe's leg with the blade of the _Guardian_. He then used the butt of the crossbow to smack him across the face. A female assassin surged forward, but Tomas caught her leg and threw her into a food cart. "At this rate we'll never get to the caravan."

"I think I know how we can pick up the pace," Ben pointed at an overturned rickshaw, one of many items abandoned in the chaos.

"I'll have to pull you," dreaded Tomas as he fixed the rickshaw and grabbed the handles. He could hear the assassins closing in. "Hurry! Get in!"

"I'm so sorry about this!" worried Ben as he sat in the rickshaw.

The weight nearly made Tomas' back give in. He let go for a moment to summon his strength and then gripped the handles once more. With a mighty huff, he pulled at the rickshaw. His face reddened, but he pushed onwards. His muscular arms flexed and veins were visible. Soon, Tomas got into a rhythm and ran north. He grunted, "You'd better...appreciate the things I do for this friendship!"

An arrow struck the back of the rickshaw, "If we survive, I will! Faster Tomas! Faster!"

"I'M HAULING IT!" howled Tomas. He did his best to pick up speed and run for his life. One of the assassins attempted to jump on the rickshaw, but an arrow went straight through her head.

"Zi!" cheered Ben with a wave of his hat.

"Hold on!" she hollered before jumping onto the cart. Her extra weight made Tomas nearly die. Things only worsened when Lihua hopped on too! Tomas kept pulling while Zi and Lihua defended the rickshaw. Zi took care of any rooftop archers while Lihua cut down any trying to board. She pierced an enemy with her sai and unlatched his quiver of arrows. "Catch, Zi!"

"Thanks!" said Zi as she restocked on projectiles. "How ya holding up, Tomas?"

"MEEEEEEEEEAAAAAARGHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAURGHHHHHHHHHHEH!" replied Tomas as he heaved the loaded rickshaw.

"Good! Keep it up!" motivated Zi.

Suddenly, the road dipped, and the force launched Tomas into the seats with his friends. The rickshaw picked up speed and raced down the street. People jumped and ran for their lives. The road then curved upward, and launched everyone arose the city. They screamed for their lives before crashing through five consecutive awnings and onto a dirt road. Lihua and Tomas landed on Benjamin's belly, breaking their fall. Tomas stood up, stumbling forward with a groan, "Nice work Ben. Your belly saved us all."

"Not all of us," Lihua pointed up.

Zi crashed into Tomas, sending both rolling against the ground. "Ow..." winced Tomas, only to have Lucky then plop onto his head. "Ow!" The snowgie squeaked twice to Zi, indicating that he had facepalmed.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
"OW!" snapped Tomas before falling over.

"Don't worry, we'll break that facepalming habit eventually." assured Zi. She sighed at his pain before kissing his forehead. "Thank you for saving us."

Tomas smiled with a deep breath. "What are friends for, right? But shouldn't we be joining that caravan now?"

"He's right! Hurry, before the Scarlet Sword catches up!" Lihua urged.

"Lihua, I picked you up some dumplings." Zi handed her a small pouch from her bag.

"Xièxiè," smiled Lihua.

The group made their way to a gathering of merchants and journeymen preparing to march off. They boarded an elongated carriage transporting commoners and huddled together. As they watched Singapore disappear from view, Ben remained deep in thought. He scolded himself for not being brave enough to help Tomas. He cringed at the memory of him freezing up during the fighting.

As the sun set and the moon emerged, Tomas waited until everyone was asleep to wake up Zi. After two nudges and a whisper of her name, Zi awakened. "Tomas what-"

He covered her mouth with a shush. "How well do you know Lihua?"

She whispered back, "It's been years, but we were very good friends in our youth. Why?"

Tomas glared at the sleeping woman. "The Scarlet Sword knew we would be in Singapore. How would that be possible?"

"Lihua is no traitor."

"How can you be so sure?" contested Tomas.

"If she wanted to kill us, she would have done it in Arendelle."

"I'm just saying, the Scarlet Sword had no way of knowing our whereabouts. Trust no one, except our own."

Zi glowered "Lihua is one of our own, Tomas. Or should I say, Captain Alek?" With that, she turned over and returned to sleep.

Tomas sighed, unsure of who to believe. Soon his overthinking weighed in with his exhaustion, and he fell asleep to the sounds of turning wheels on a smooth road. Moments later, Lihua opened an eye and raised a brow. She then closed them once more.


	8. Chapter 8 - Secrets from the Queen

**Chapter: 8 Secrets from the Queen of Arendelle  
**

Arendelle Castle was alive and bustling, for Queen Elsa had much business to attend to. Today she would speak on the latest contributions to the kingdom, and help its inhabitants with their issues and concerns. At her left side was Princess Anna, while to her right stood Hilda. The child had been studying under the queen for the last few months, and had learned much about royal duties. Elsa had appointed her as the "Queen's official junior assistant" and given her a golden-laced, seafoam dress to signify her position. Her once chaotic blonde hair was now brushed back into a bun, and she even wore a bit of blush on her freckled cheeks. Hilda carried her position with pride, and knew her late Auntie Ada would have approved. She couldn't wait for Tomas to return so she could show him all of her accomplishments.

The first Arendellian stepped up. He was an older man with a thin, red beard and plump belly. "Your majesty," he began.

"Your...majesty," whispered Hilda as she wrote down every word he said on a scroll.

"With winter taking its toll, our fishing will stall. Frozen fjords don't exactly make for great angling conditions. In order to yield the best results, we wish to move operations closer to Coronan waters. Our objective is to obtain as many fish as we can to best aid our kingdom. With your permission, we'll move our fishing boats into position effective immediately."

Queen Elsa gave a nod and raised her hand, "You may proceed as you have planned. Be safe and thank you for your contributions to the kingdom and its people." As the fisherman departed, Elsa turned to Hilda. "Did you get all that, sweetie?" Hilda eagerly nodded and Elsa smirked with disbelief. She read Hilda's scroll and gasped. "Wow! You got every word regardless of how fast he spoke. You're a natural, Hilda."

Hilda inked her quill and kept writing, "You're...a natural...Hilda."

Meanwhile, the fjord had frozen over with the coming of winter. As the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff fulfilled his duties of bringing the kingdom top quality ice. Except this time, he and Sven would be joined by a third companion. Herfinn sat next to Kristoff on his sleigh, eager to get to work. Kristoff smiled down at the little blonde child, for he reminded him of himself at that age. "You ready, Herf?"

Herfinn eagerly kicked at the bottom of the sled. "Yes yes yes!"

"Hey!" yelped Kristoff. "Watch the new coat of lacquer!"

"Sorry," shyly muttered Herfinn.

"No worries, little man." Kristoff rigorously rubbed the child's head before adjusting his wool hat. He smirked, "I suppose I'll overlook it if you...get double the ice you did last time."

"Oh of course!" cheered Herfinn. "I'll get triple. You watch! I won't let ya down!"

"Thataboy!" cheered Kristoff while shaking his fist. "Let's get to work."

Herfinn slid onto the ice, his child-sized pickaxe raised above his head. He took a swing at the ice, wedging the pick in so tight, that he could not remove it. He tugged with a grunt, pulling back with all of the strength in his tiny arms. His pointy-booted feet slid across the icy ground, furiously trying to steady themselves. He soon felt a pair of antlers poke through the end of his coat. They pulled upwards, hoisting Herfinn and giving him the leverage he needed to pry his pickaxe free. He dangled in front of his reindeer companion.

"Thanks Sven," he smiled, gazing into the reindeer's light brown eyes. He licked the child across the cheek before putting him down.

"Enough fooling around!" hollered Kristoff. "Get hacking, buddy!" Together, Herfinn and Kristoff swung in strides, cutting away at the ice while Sven hauled the chunks onto the sled.

While working, Kristoff began to hum before singing, _"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining...This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining."  
_  
Having learned the words over the months, Herfinn eagerly sang while cutting away. _"So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear! See the beauty, sharp and sheer..."  
_  
Together, the two blondes sang, _"Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart!"_

At the end of the day, Hilda and Herfinn returned to their shared bedroom exhausted beyond comprehension. Hilda changed out of her dress while Herfinn removed his coat. Once the two put on their pajamas, they snuggled up under the covers and sighed with smiles. "Tomas is gonna be so proud of us," thought Herfinn.

"You bet he is!" replied Hilda. "He's gonna explode with joy!"

"I can already imagine the look on his face," giggled Herfinn. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither! I'm tired, but I'm just too excited to sleep."

"Wanna play?"

Hilda grit her teeth, "Okayyyyy...But we gotta be quiet. Everyone's sleeping."

"WAHOOOO!" cheered Herfinn moments later. He leapt up into the air and caught the ball Hilda had thrown. "Try this one!"

He hurled it against the wall, but Hilda slid over and caught the rebound. "Got it!" she snickered. They continued to run and chase each other, tossing their ball down the hallways.

The sounds eventually awakened Elsa. The young queen was sprawled across her mattress, her hair stretching over the pillow in a web of platinum blonde. Her eyes began to open and she grumbled at the sound. She rolled her reddened eyes upon hearing children's laughter. "Tomas is a dead man for leaving me with these kids." She groaned and stood up, scratching her face and stretching out her nightgown. Elsa then opened the door and followed the sounds of the children across the moonlit corridors. "Hilda? Herfinn!"

The children stopped playing, "Uh-oh," gulped Hilda.

The queen stepped in, "What are you two doing?"

"Ummm having some fun?" shrugged Herfinn.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" yawned the queen. The children remained silent. Elsa sighed with frustration and pointed, "To bed. The both of you."

"Yes, Queen Elsa," obeyed Hilda as she trudged back to her room. She glanced back at Herfinn. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" he stamped.

"Yeah!" frowned Hilda. "You're the one who wanted to play!"

"You're the one who said yes to playing with me!"

"Oh that's real mature of you!" insulted Hilda. "Learn to take responsibility for your own actions, you big fat baby."

Her words made Herfinn's face turn red. He angrily held up the ball. Elsa shrieked, "Herfinn, no!" He let anger get the best of him, and threw the ball at his sister. Hilda ducked, and the ball bounced furiously across the walls. Elsa, Hilda, and Herfinn followed the ricochets from side to side until the ball struck a portrait. But this was no mere decorative painting. This was the painting of the late King and Queen of Arendelle. Elsa gasped, placing both hands over her mouth as the painting fell forward with a bang. "Now look what you've done!" Elsa quickly knelt down to save the portrait of her parents. Her nervous eyes scoured the frame for any cracks or scratches. The regal portrait of her parents was still intact. She breathed a sigh of relief at the results. "You two are very lucky that the carpet cushioned the fall." She placed the painting back on its hook, only to spot a thin slip of paper sliding through the frame's lower slit. "What the-?"

"What is it?" asked Herfinn.

"Yeah," added Hilda. "What is it?"

Elsa gingerly unfolded the paper, examining its shredded and wrinkled corners. The inside of the slip bore a passage written in ink. "This, is my mother's handwriting." Elsa's once groggy eyes suddenly opened fully. "I won't read this without Anna. She needs to see this now." The queen darted for her sister's bedroom. 

"My patience grows weary, Tsao." scorned the grandmaster.

"Forgive me, my master." begged Tsao with a bow. "But I do not understand. In five months, we have become a symbol of fear throughout the land. Countless innocents have been slain by our blades."

"Yet in five months, you still have not located the sword of our clan's founder."

"Our spies say it is not in the emperor's possession, grandmaster. We have raided countless compounds of his, hewed down scores of his finest soldiers. The sword is nowhere to be found."

"Idiot!" scolded the grandmaster. "Did it not once occur to you that the sword may be in someone else's hands?"

"But whose?"

The elder quivered with discontent, "Our founder's killers. Hunt them down, and you will find the sword."

"Yes, grandmaster."

"And Tsao..."

"Yes?"

"Do not fail me. There are plenty of other aspiring assassins matching,your caliber, hungry to take your position."

Tsao's eye twitched, "I will not fail you." He tightened his blood-red armor and marched through the enclave.

As he entered a darkened corridor, a voice whispered, "Took you long enough." A tuft of grey smoke materialized into an ominous figure with blue, flaming hair. Hades massaged Tsao's back, "What did ole grey-beard have to say?"

"He's catching on. He knows I'm stalling." replied Tsao. "If I don't find the sword sson he'll-"

"Tsao...my main man...relaaaax." Hades cooed. "You have two options. You find the sword for this shmuck, and keep the same position. Or...find the sword for me, and I'll make you the leader of my armies."

"I must give the sword to the grandmaster," realized Tsao. "Only he and the high priests can perform the ritual."

Hades pinched the bridge of his grey nose. "Fine. Give it to Fu Man-Chump. THEN, we betray him. Capiche?"

"Alright."

"Remember who's team you're playing for," winked Hades. "I know you'll make the right choice." Hades' yellow eyes widened. "Oh...and one more thing..." He handed Tsao a skull necklace with eyes that glowed with fire as blue as Hades' hair.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"Just in case you needed a little more...umph." He chuckled before disappearing into the shadows. 

Anna and Elsa needed time to themselves as they read the mysterious message. They shut the door to their bedroom, huddled close and began to read:

 ** _Dearest Anna and Elsa,_**

 ** _Your father insisted we keep our plans a secret from you. I have finally come to realize that this is was wrong of us. Without his permission, I write this to you. A war is coming, and an ancient enemy has vowed to rise again. I would tell you this monster's name, but even I do not know it. Only a select few even know of this pending war. Your father is one of these few, and he's done everything in his power to protect you both. Nations will be torn apart, and the world as we know it will become a battleground. Tomorrow, we set sail to meet with the other nations involved. I can only pray that this message is found should we not return. I placed it in your favorite painting of us, with hopes that you'd reminisce and find it._**

 ** _If by fate's hand, your father and I have passed on, I apologize for leaving you out of this. Perhaps it was better this way. Please be strong my beloved daughters. Your father and I love you very much, and will always be with you. Elsa, we were wrong to isolate you, and I hope you can forgive us. We did so out of fearing for your own safety. I believe that one day the world will be ready to see your true abilities. Anna, we regret isolating you from your sister, and costing you a childhood. In death, we will love you forever. Should we no longer be with you, you must follow through with the mission we started._**

 ** _First, find the warrior clan that is sworn to protect Arendelle, the Maelstrom. Their fight against the Raven is nearly over. They have a settlement at the base of the North Mountain and often come into town. Seek out a rising hero named Tomas. He is young, but destined to put an end to this foreseen war. Once you find him, ride for the Valley of the Living Rock, and seek the council of the king and shaman of the trolls, Grand Pabbie. When he sees the three of you, he'll know what to do. You must make haste, for the time of war is unpredictable. It could happen years from now, or within a several days._**

 ** _Never lose hope, for we are always with you. Use the knowledge we've bestowed upon you and rise to greatness. I know you will do us proud._**

 ** _Love Always,_**

 ** _Momma_**

The royal sisters were in tears when they finished reading the letter. They missed their parents dearly, and the message had only sparked more questions than answers. "Oh Elsa, what should we do? This is extremely urgent. We've got to get to Grand Pabbie!"

"No," said Elsa, her face still in shock. "Our mother wanted Tomas with us. Clearly she knew him before us, and I will trust every word she wrote. We will wait for him to return before acting any further on this."

"But sis..." worried Anna. "Tomas could take months, even a year to return."

Elsa took a deep breath, "He could take three years for all we know, but I will not act upon this without Tomas."

"And what of this urgent...war? We can't just sit by and waste time!" urged Anna.

"I suppose you're right," sighed Elsa. "Fine...If Tomas has not returned by the end of the year, we will see Grand Pabbie without him. Deal?"

Anna gave a swift nod, "Deal."

Elsa held the letter close and thought to herself, "What are you warning us about, Momma?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Homecoming

**Chapter: 9 Homecoming**

Tomas poked his head out of the carriage and squinted his eyes. He could see tremendous mountain ranges in the distance. Each was topped with rows of snow-topped trees before reaching the white summit. A light snowfall had begun to coat the ground, which reminded Tomas much of Arendelle. He turned right to observe a majestic waterfall that cascaded into five different streams. Ahead was an expansive valley with farmlands that Tomas had never seen before. The land was practically a marsh, where farmers could be seen cultivating rice from the water itself.

"What in the world?" marveled Tomas.

Zi laughed at his dumbfounded face. "It's a rice paddy, you tourist. They're growing rice."

"Never seen it done like that," he replied, still watching the process.

"They must hurry in order to beat the winter,"

"My my," gasped Benjamin. "Say Tomas...do you think these mountains are bigger than Arendelle's North Mountain?"

"I think you might be right," gulped Tomas. "Especially those huge titans in the northwest." He pointed at two enormous mountains that climbed towards the clouds.

"That is the Tung Shao Pass," lectured Zi. "Like two eternal guardians of stone, the mountains overlook the emperor's palace and the city around him."

Ben said, "So...that means-"

"That's right, Benji." Zi took a longing whiff of the air around her. "We've made it. Boys...snowgie...Welcome to China!"

While Ben, Tomas and Lucky looked around with wonder, Lihua placed a hand on Zi. "Welcome home, my friend."

"It's good to be home," she smiled back.

"Oh it's all so beautiful!" enamored Ben while annoyingly shaking Tomas. "The fertile, snowcapped plains. The mighty mountains! The farmlands! The trail of crying, fleeing refuges!"

"Wait what?" twitched Tomas.

A cluster of villagers could be seen running in the distance. They fled for the main path, trampling over the paddy fields in hysteria. "What's going on?" wondered Zi.

"It's the Scarlet Sword," scorned Lihua. "They've been attacking villages for months now. I am confident that is merely a scare tactic."

"But for what though?" suspected Zi. "This must foreshadow something much bigger."

Tomas leapt out of the carriage and began to jog. "What is he doing?!" exclaimed Lihua.

Tomas looked over his shoulder and shouted back, "We came to put an end to this evil, did we not?!"

"Tomas is right," affirmed Zi. "Come on!"

"But I must get you to the emperor and our allies immediately!" hesitated Lihua. "Those are my orders."

"We will not sit by while innocents are slaughtered," intoned Zi. "Besides, it's time to take the fight to the enemy."

While the two ran towards the refugees, Benjamin hobbled out of the carriage. Upon exiting it, the horses whinnied with relief, finally able to feel their legs again. "Guys! Wait for me!" he huffed while dashing after them. While he was still obese, Ben had lost a considerable amount of weight, and could now lightly jog.

Lihua stomped with retaliation until she realized she was all alone. "Fine then!" She unsheathed her sais and jumped off to join the others.

"RUN! RUN!" screamed one of the villagers.

"Make for the Imperial City!" screeched another.

Tomas and Zi hauled a dazed man out of the rice paddy. He was drenched in and shivering from the chilled water. "We've got you," assured Zi.

"We're here to help."

"Please...he coughed. Help us. My son...Zhu. He stayed to fight alongside the other young men. Don't...let him die. Please...please." He nearly fell over.

Zi helped get him standing again, "Easy old-timer. We'll take it from here."

The village along the plains was in flames. Scarlet Sword warriors threw torches into homes before chasing down the remaining villagers. "Kill them all!" commanded the lead assassin of the horde. "Archers! Now!"

At the sound of their leader's voice, the archers leapt to the rooftops and shot down at fleeing villagers. Several innocents fell with red-feathered arrows pinned against their bodies. One of the footsoldiers ran head on into a nangun staff. The other assassins heard his yelp and turned to face his attacker. There stood a teenager beside several others. He wore the attire of a farmer and had a conical, bamboo hat. He held up his wooden staff, daring to take a stand.

"He's mine," growled the leader. The assassin unsheathed his dao sword and swung at the boy. The inexperienced teen blocked a single strike with his staff. Enraged, the leader struck much harder, snapping his staff in two and sending him to the ground. "Brave boy," he snorted before kicking him in the chest. "But there are no heroes in this land." He brought his blade down, only to have a foreign hand grab his arm and snap his wrist. The leader howled with pain before dropping to his knees. He looked up at his attacker.

Tomas tightened his grip on the killer's broken wrist. "Awww no heroes in this land? But I came all this way!" Tomas kneed him in the face and readied his sword.

One of the Scarlet Sword archers took aim at Tomas, only to have Zi's arrow impale him in the eye. As he fell over, the other assassins called out, "It's her!"

Another hissed, "It's the traitor!"

"KILL HER!" barked a third.

Tomas fought off the incoming assassins while Benjamin helped the boy to his feet. "You must be Zhu." The teenager nodded, his sweaty face still in shock. "I know that look. Trust me, I get it all the time when I'm with Tomas. Now follow me! Let's get you and the other boys out of here."

"But, your friends!" worried Zhu.

"What you did was valiant, lad. But trust me on this one, they can handle it!" Ben continued to usher the young men to safety.

A female assassin slid behind the stalks of bamboo bordering the town. She withdrew an arrow from her quiver and stealthily place it against her bow. she pulled back the string, her projectile aimed at Tomas' head. In that instant, Lihua drove one her sais into the archer's lower back. She twisted the blade just as the archer loosed her arrow. Lihua's attack had thrown her shot off course, but it still struck Tomas. The arrow went through and protruded out the other side of his right calf. Tomas fell over on his back, kicking up dust and bellowing like a wildman. He grit his teeth until he thought they'd shatter.

Lihua finished off her target and ran for her fallen companion. "Tomas!"

"No!" Tomas screeched while holding up a hand. "I'll be fine. Save the village."

Tomas had taken harder hits than an arrow through his calf. Whatever hits they were however, they were certainly close to an arrow through the calf. Lihua obeyed Tomas' wish and joined Zi to fight off the other assassins. Tomas writhed against the dirt beneath him, his fists clenched as he fought through the stabbing, stinging pain of the arrow. His eyes widened at the sight of Scarlet Sword members closing in to finish him off. He crawled backwards and grabbed his sword. He exasperatedly cut away at the first attacker before reaching for the _Guardian_. He unstrapped it and pulled the first trigger, launching a wired arrow into an assassin. He then reeled them in and into another foe. Without wasting a second, Tomas switched over to the third trigger, and shot regular bolts at enemies. His shots were precise, and he spotted a final assassin leaping down from a charred rooftop. He fired a bolt, but the assassin strafed to evade it. He fired again, yielding the same result. Closing in for the kill, the assassin unsheathed two daos and ran at him. Tomas aimed his crossbow right at his head and grunted, "Gotcha,"

 ** _Click!  
_**  
 ** _Click!_**

 ** _Click! Click!  
_**  
Tomas was out of bolts. He had used up so many during the fight in Singapore. "Shit!" he panicked, activating the second trigger. The _Guardian's_ bayonet flicked forward, ready to strike. He jabbed it, but the assassin slashed the weapon out of his hands. Tomas braced for the worst just as a gleaming, Imperial sword cut down his would-be killer. Tomas glanced up at his savior. She was a woman with short black hair and green armor. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," flinched Tomas. "You know...arrow in my leg but I'm fine other than that."

Behind the woman, Imperial soldiers could be seen charging into save the village. They flowed out from the bamboo forest, and made quick work of the dwindled Scarlet Sword forces. A decorated warrior rode in on a white stallion. He wore gold and black armor that shined in the sunlight. "General Shang!" saluted a stubby little soldier with one eye. "The village is secure!"

"Good work, Lao." nodded Shang. "Get everyone to the emperor's palace at once. Mulan, what have you to report?"

"It's Lihua! She's returned with her companion as she said she would. But this one's been injured." Mulan knelt beside Tomas and examined the wound. She moved in to treat it, but Tomas held up a hand.

"I got it. I got it." Tomas aggressively snapped the tip off the arrow still wedged in his leg. He then gripped the shaft, took a deep breath, and brutally pulled the projectile out of his leg. The result was a brief scream of pain and spurt of blood. Acting hastily, Tomas tore off the sleeve from his tunic and wrapped it around his leg wound.

Mulan grabbed his arm and brought it over his shoulder. "Very tough of you. But even the strongest fighter needs assistance."

"I've got his other arm!" hurried Zi before grabbing hold of Tomas. "Just hang on, Tomas." The two women helped Tomas limp across the ruined village.

"Khan!" called Mulan with a whistle. Within a matter of seconds, a proud stallion galloped in. The black horse would have perfectly resembled Thor had it not possessed a white muzzle. "Together on three," she intoned. "One..."

"Two..." counted Zi.

"Three!" they grunted in unison, lifting Tomas onto Khan's back. As he did so, his wound banged against the horse's body, sending waves of pain rippling through Tomas' body. He did his best to stay strong as Mulan mounted Khan and spurred him. "To the palace! Go!" They rode powerfully passed the grasslands, which were now getting heavily snowed upon. Mulan galloped passed the masses of refuges and into the city itself. By now, Tomas' eyes were slowly closing. The pain in his leg would come in waves before numbing for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and did his best to block out the pain.

When Tomas reopened his eyes, he was placed on a table within the emperor's palace. Professional doctors examined and treated Tomas' wound. They rubbed medicines that made him hiss from the burning sensations. "Almost done," whispered one of the doctors while administering a proper bandage to his leg. He remained on the table for the next hour, regaining his composure and resting his eyes.

He heard the door open and a voice say, "There he is." Ben came in and leaned against the table. "Tomas! What happened, lad?"

"Stray arrow," he muttered. "I'll be alright."

"Of course you will!" exclaimed Ben. "You're our tough guy." He pat his leg, making Tomas grunt. "Oops," he gulped.

Zi stepped in, "Oh Tomas, I'm so glad you're alright. It's all thanks to Lihua." Tomas raised a brow at her final remark.

Lihua gave a nod, "I stopped your attacker from firing a killing shot."

"Or did _you_ shoot me in the leg?" joked Tomas, secretly feeling actual suspicion. Lihua did not laugh, and instead scowled. "Just a joke," he muttered.

Lihua changed the subject, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," replied Tomas. He planted both feet and then loosed a stern whimper. "Damn!" Zi moved in to help but he said, "No no. I got it. I'm fine." Tomas fought through the numbed pain and limped. "Where we going?"

"You are in the emperor's palace. He wishes to have an audience with you all."

The Trailblazers were escorted into a throne room that made Elsa's look like a dollhouse. The room was expansive with tapestries and sets of armor on display. Enormous, scarlet pillars lined the sides of the room while a thick red carpet trailed to the emperor's seat. There sat the old royal, his pure white hair shined in the sunlight as it entered the room. His hat was rectangular with a red base with a sky blue oval in its center, a yellow upper half, and a thin, rectangular, black strip of stiff cloth on the top. He was adorned in elegant robes with black cuffs and furisode sleeves with a wide, black obi-like sash. His upper robes were mostly yellow on both the inside and the outside. A black and red criss-crossing pattern went over each of his shoulders. At his side were Mulan and General Shang. Lihua began to bow, prompting everyone else to do the same. Lucky attempted to bow, but lost his balance on account that he didn't have arms, and faceplanted.

The emperor appeared confused, "Lihua, I thought you said you would return with only one warrior. Who are the other two?"

"Her friends, your majesty." replied Lihua. "They are...or at least one of them, is a skilled warrior as well." Benjamin hung his head at her remark.

"We do need all the help we can get," welcomed Mulan.

"Quite right, Mulan." agreed the emperor.

"Wait a moment," gasped Ben. "You're Mulan?...THE Mulan? You're a legend! I've read many stories about you and your heroics against the Huns!"

"Are you going to say you've read about EVERYONE we meet?" chuckled Tomas.

"I am honored," bowed Mulan.

"Welcome to the Imperial City," waved the emperor. "General Shang spoke of your bravery defending my people. For that, you are permitted to reside in my palace for the time being. The Scarlet Sword has been tormenting my people for months, and their attacks are suddenly ceasing. The attack on the forest village was the first in weeks, when these invaders once struck daily."

"Perhaps they are planning something," thought Zi. "Do we know what they want exactly?"

"To wipe out the old world order," replied Lihua. "Our former clan no longer serves the emperor, but another leader. One we have yet to find."

Shang added, "We do know these assassins are being led into battle by a man named Tsao."

The name made Zi's heart sink and her breath hasten. "Tsao," she whispered to herself before speaking up. "My ex-husband leads the Scarlet Sword's units against the emperor."

The emperor raised a brow, "Zi...You have abandoned the Scarlet Sword and their principles, yes?" Zi nodded. "Then you realize that by serving me, you will put an end to this Tsao, former husband or not."

Zi bowed, "Of course your majesty. All connections between Tsao and I are severed..." She paused and bit her lip before saying, "There is no one I love now." Tomas glanced over at her somber face and felt a surge of empathy within himself. "I..." she began to choke up. "I need a moment." She bowed and the emperor granted permission so she could exit. Tomas limped after her, leaving Ben alone.

"So..." awkwardly mutter Ben. "Nice...nice palace you got here."

"And what is it you are here to do?" asked the emperor.

"Well," Ben laughed nervously. "You see. I'm...you know...I do the...uhm...chronicling?"

The emperor kept an emotionless glare fixated upon the explore. "I need warriors. Not historians."

"Oh," Ben hung his head, feeling a growing sense of worthlessness. "I'll um...just sit here then." He made his way to a chair when the emperor stopped him.

"That is my councilman's chair."

"Oh, then I'll sit over here."

"That is the chair for my magistrate."

"Sorry," gulped Ben. "I'll just go to this bench."

"That bench is reserved for my chief consulars."

"Oh...right then..." panicked Ben. "I guess I'll just...sit on the floor."

"This floor was just blessed by my priestess this morning!" the emperor scolded.

"You know..." trembled Ben. "Standing right here...sounds really good."

Tomas could hear a mild whimper coming from the next room. He entered a lounge with an elongated balcony overlooking the Tung Shao Pass. Zi could be seen leaning against the railing, her back flexing up and down with each sniffle. "Zi?" worried Tomas. "Zi?" he said louder.

She heard his second call and quickly stood upright. "Tomas," he gasped, her nose still stuffed from crying. "Please, I'm fine."

"No you're not," he stood next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me, please." She looked up with fluttering, teary eyes. The sight of his friend in such a condition immediately prompted him to embrace her. "It's about Tsao, isn't it."

Zi cleared her throat. "I know what I have to do. But enemy or not...Tsao was at one time, my friend. I do have happy memories with him. Before his heart turned black and he swore to kill me." Tears began to flow again. "Tomas I couldn't join him. I couldn't! I-"

"Shhhh," assured Tomas while rubbing her back. "I'm happy you didn't. We all are. Look, I know you had pleasant memories with him, but you have to realize that those times are over."

"But it's so hard."

"I know it is. Trust me, Zi. When I faced down Carina last year, I was heartbroken. My former love was my greatest enemy, and I had to separate good from evil once and for all. We can't change people, only they can. Sure, sometimes they make the wrong decisions...and sometimes they pick the right ones. What matters is that we don't let other people's changes...change us. That is how I found the courage to stand up to Carina." Tomas sighed, "I'm sorry about Tsao. Really I am. But you have to keep moving forward. The man you loved is gone, and he has proved that through his evil deeds. It's all up to you, Zi. You have to look in your heart and stand tall. You're better than this, and when the time comes you will do what must be done for the good of your people. You always have. You did so by leaving the Scarlet Sword and...saving my ass." Zi began to laugh through her tears. "That sacrifice is something I've always admired in you. If it wasn't for your heroics, Ben and I would have been shish kabobbed by arrows! We need you Zi, and someday, the right man will too."

Zi wiped her final tear and began to smile again. "Thank you, Tomas."

"No matter what happens," assured Tomas. "I promise that you, Ben and I will face it together. And if you ever doubt your purpose again, talk to me. I'll gladly reignite that spark in your heart."

"And I will always be someone you can talk to," hugged Zi.

"Pardon me," said a proper voice. The two stopped hugging to see one of the emperor's assistance. He was dressed in violet robes and wore a black hat.

"Yes?" wondered Tomas.

"As a thank you for saving his village and joining the fight for China, the emperor has commissioned a celebration in your honor tomorrow night. I suppose the people of Arendelle would call it...a ball." He bowed, "That is all."

Tomas and Zi looked at each other with giant smiles. "I've never been to a ball before," said Zi.

"I went to one when I was only a boy. They're fun. It'd be a good break from all the combat stress too." thought Tomas. "Dance your troubles away."

"I have never danced before. Like formally! Aside from our little jig on the boat last year."

"Considering how rusty I am, I'm sure I'll be just as bad." The two laughed.

"Well, we'd best get accommodated into our rooms. Thank you again Tomas." She kissed his cheek and made her way back inside.

Tomas leaned against the balcony, rubbing his scruffy cheek. In that instant, he heard incessant squeaking within his collar. He opened it, and Lucky hopped out in a tizzy. "What? What is it?" The snowgie made kissy faces. "What?" Lucky sulked before pretending to dance. "Dancing?...With Zi?" The snowgie smiled and made kissy faces again. "And kiss-...Lucky...no." The snowgie rage squeaked. "We don't like each other like that. At least I...I mean...I don't know if-" Lucky used his foot to angrily point at him. He then pointed at Zi heading inside and made a kissy face. "You're a persistent little snowman," Tomas smirked. "We'll see what happens at the celebration." Lucky squeaked with delight, hopping on his shoulder and making more kissy faces. 

Tsao stood watch over a Scarlet Sword encampment when a female assassin ran up to him. "Sir, the village attack failed."

He turned with a snarl, "How is that possible?"

She held up a red-feathered arrow. "This was lodged in the skull of one of our own. The traitor has returned."

Tsao held the arrow for a moment. Soon his hatred built up and he tightened his grip. He clenched his fist until the arrow snapped in two, startling the assassin. "Zi..." He smiled sadistically, "Welcome home, dearest."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Imperial Festival

**Chapter: 10 The Imperial Festival**

The next day went by very quickly. Considering that Tomas spent the entire day sleeping in, this was not a surprise at all. Even though he had accumulated so much rest, he awakened with a pulsing soreness emanating from his lower leg. He sat up with a hiss, using his thumb to feel around the bandaged area. He cringed when he put pressure on it, and then shifted to stand up. The night sky could be seen between the shades of his windows. "What time is it?" he grumbled to himself.

 ** _KABOOOOOOOOOM! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! FIZZZZZ!  
_**  
Tomas dropped to the ground at the sounds of explosions. He rolled behind his bed and screamed, "What the hell?!"

 ** _KABANG! BOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
Another stream of explosions flashed across the night sky. In a panic, he lunged for his sword under the bed and yelled, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He stumbled out wearing nothing but his loose tunic and pants. "Everyone, wake up!" He flailed his sword and opened the door to find two royal women. They were dressed in extravagant outfits and wore white makeup over their entire faces. They gasped at his presence. "We need to get to safety," he urged while hearing another explosion go off. "Damn, there it is again. We're getting bombarded! Find the emperor and tell him we're under attack from-" The women snickered to each other. "What?!...What's so funny?"

"Under attack," chortled the older woman.

"You poor man," said the other. "You've never seen fireworks? Have you?"

Tomas began to breathe slower, "Fire-what?"

"Tourists," giggled the older woman before strutting off with her peer.

Tomas was left in bewilderment until Benjamin arrived. "Tomas? Why are you prancing about in your pajamas?"

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on and what those...'fireworks' are?"

Ben ushered Tomas back into his bedroom and shut the door. "Wait...you've never seen fireworks?"

Flustered, Tomas snapped. "No. What are they? Bombs in development?"

Ben began to laugh, "Dear boy, they're explosives used for celebration! Doesn't Arendelle have fireworks?"

"No,"

"Calm down, lad."

"I just woke up to armageddon. I have every right to be on edge."

Ben shook his head with a smile forming under his bushy mustache. "You have been in Arendelle waaaay too long, Tomas. You need to get out more!"

Tomas changed the subject when he examined the outfit Ben was in. The rotund explorer was fitted into a pine green jacket with a mandarin collar and sleeves that cut off at the wrist and typically made of silk cloth. His hat was absent, and his dirty-blonde hair was combed back. "What...are you wearing?"

"Oh this beauty?" boasted Ben. "They call it a changshan. It's Chinese formal wear. Here! They got one for you too." He placed a black changshan with matching pants into his hands. "Hurry and put it on! The party's already started, as you can tell. We wanted to let you rest." Tomas removed his shirt and turned to put it on. When he did, he exposed his bare back, which was so dimly lit in the nighttime darkness. Regardless, Ben could see a line of whip scars streaking across his back. The sight made him nervously grit his teeth. "Oh Tomas..."

Tomas glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Scars are but a reminder of how strong we are. They show that whatever tried to break us failed to do so." He draped the changshan over his back and began to fasten the front. "Right then..." Tomas turned and stretched out his arms. "How do I look?"

Tomas' changshan was pitch black with golden highlights running up the sides, cuffs, and collar. His muscle tone and the outfit's formed fitting complimented each other exceptionally. He brushed back his long hair and preened his short beard. Ben began to grin, "My boy...you look like...a tourist."

Tomas slouched, "Benjamin!"

"What?" he shrugged with a laugh. "You look like a well-cultured...tourist! Enough babbling. Let's go down and enjoy the festivities. They are in our honor after all."

Tomas and Benjamin walked down excessive flights of stairs that led to the palace's grand courtyard. It made Arendelle Castle's courtyard look like a tiny playground. The acres of courtyard were teeming with royals and other patrons of the city. A firework boomed overhead, and a group of aristocrats by Tomas began to laugh. He turned, "What? What's so funny?"

They laughed again. One of the regal men snickered, "You are!" He waved his hands up in the air and made booming sounds, "Scared? Hahaa! Boom! Boom!"

Tomas then spotted the two ladies from before. They had been gossiping about his outburst to nearly everyone at the celebration. "Of course," grimaced Tomas. "Just terrific." He and Ben walked down the center of the courtyard, enduring the laughter of various guests.

"There he is," beckoned the emperor from afar. He slowly walked up to Tomas and Benjamin. General Shang and Mulan approached in decorated military attire. "Tomas, I trust you are faring well?"

"At what?" he asked.

"At your fear," smirked Mulan before pointing up at the fireworks.

Tomas tried to remain calm and forced a laugh, "Oh yes they did startle me. We don't have those back home. Corona has lanterns, Arendelle has ice magic, China has well...nighttime explosions."

"Fireworks," corrected Shang.

"Those things," Tomas snapped a finger. "I'm not afraid of them. They just-"

"But we were told they sent you into a crazed fury of fear?" said an enormous man in a blue changshan. He was bald with a delightful, innocent smile. He waved gently, "Hello there, I am Chien Po. My yoga chants can perhaps help you conquer your fear of fireworks."

"He's afraid of fireworks?" snorted the short man with a blackened eye. Tomas remembered him as Yao, the soldier who helped during the village attack. "What a baby."

"Look let's just drop the subject," urged Tomas with a sneer. "I'm not afraid of fireworks."

 _ **CRACK-CRACK-BOOM!**_ __

A tiny, yet powerful series of explosions made Tomas jump with a yell. He turned to see a skinny man, holding firecrackers and laughing his behind off until he couldn't breathe. "Yes he is!" laughed the jokester.

"Who's this 'winner'?" asked Tomas.

"That'd be Ling," introduced Mulan. "Please don't take his jokes to heart. He's just having fun."

"Yeah, fun." mumbled Tomas. "I'm hungry." He trudged over to the nearest dining table.

Ling could barely contain his laughter. "You should try the...FIRECRACKER SHRIMP! BUAHAHAAAA!" Ling fell to the floor in tears.

Tomas facepalmed, "Idiot..."

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
"YOOOOW!" recoiled Tomas while grabbing his cheek.

"Yes?" asked Yao.

"No. Not you, Yao! ME YOW!" Tomas rubbed his face.

"Meow?" pondered Chien Po. "Is he a cat?"

"That explains his fear of loud noises!" laughed Ling.

"He's afraid of fireworks, and he's a cat?" thought Yao. "That just means that Tomas is a pus-"

"ENOUGH!" snapped Tomas. "Before I knock all three of your faces in!"

Yao cracked his knuckles, "Is that a threat?"

Tomas cracked his neck, "Bring it, short, smug, and ugly!"

"Tomas?" worried Zi. Her voice soothed his rage and made him turn with a smile.

"And you!" he pointed. "Slapping me again and-...Oh." Tomas' eyes scanned Zi from head to toe. His companion was dressed in a blue, silk dress with black lining. Golden highlights in the shape of blossoms climbed up the sides of her dress, and its hem trailed behind her, elegantly drifting. Her hair was no longer in a single braid, but in a bun tied with a turquoise ribbon. She smiled through her newly pink and glossy lips. Her eyes displayed a very delicately placed, faint streak of silver eyeshadow. It was just enough to make Tomas remain frozen in enchantment. He slowly began to smile as she took a step forward. "Zi..."

"Yes?" she asked, ever so curiously.

"You...You look beautiful. I've never seen you in blue before."

"Thank you," she bowed. "Thought I'd change things up a bit. And you look very handsome in your changshan."

"Thanks, that's a nice ummm...dress."

Zi giggled, "It is called a hanfu. Lihua's in one too." She pointed at her companion, who was in a black hanfu and talking to the emperor. "So Tomas..."

Tomas raised a brow with suspicion, "Yes?"

"How long were you waiting to tell me you were afraid of fireworks?"

Tomas' face went cold, "I...am...NOT!"

Zi giggled at his flustering. "But I heard from the others that-"

"I've never seen them before! I had a natural reaction."

"If you say so," said Zi. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from any others. Come on! Let's dance."

As Tomas and Zi headed towards the courtyard's musical epicenter, Benjamin sat next to Chien Po. "From one rather plump fellow to another, how are you a soldier?"

Chien Po gave a shrug, "I just am. China needs me, and I need China. It's my duty."

"But don't you get scared? Especially because enemies are so much more, physically fit than you are?"

Chien Po pat Ben on the back, "I used to. But then I proved myself alongside my friends. They believed in me, and so did I."

"Interesting," nodded Benjamin.

The music consisted of group clapping mixed with traditional strings. The result was a whimsical, upbeat melody that urged nearly everyone to get up and dance. Tomas took Zi's hand in his, resulting in an instant smile. Lucky poked out from his collar and made a kissy face. Tomas immediately jerked his head back to shove the snowgie back down. "You mentioned earlier that this is not your first ball?" wondered Zi as they swayed back and forth.

"No...no it isn't." 

_**Eighteen years ago...**_

_"_ There...and there." said a Maelstrom warrior as he helped button Tomas' coat. "You look so handsome, little Tomas!"

Tomas smiled, "Thank you, master."

"Now, come! Let's head inside," he urged. The two were joined by several other Maelstrom warriors, all dressed in formal attire. They had been invited to Arendelle Castle for a very special celebration. The king and queen of the kingdom were honoring the Maelstrom for over two decades of service to their country. It's members were welcomed and treated to an extravagant ball with exquisite food and seemingly endless wine. Tomas reached for a glass, but his master swatted his hand away, "Ah ah ah! When you're older, Tommy."

Tomas pouted when he heard a woman call out, "Everyone look! It's the king and queen!"

The result was a mad rush to the center of the ballroom as all gathered to listen. "Warriors of Arendelle!" boomed King Adgar's voice. Tomas did his best to catch a glimpse of them, but his ten-year-old self couldn't see past any of the towering adults.

All he could do was plant himself in a dining chair and listen as Queen Idun joined in for the speech. "You're commitment to Arendelle's safety and stability is shown in your noble-"

Tomas' attention shifted when he spotted a figure shorter than him. It was a little blonde girl wearing a turquoise dress and violet cape. Tomas watched her tiny hair braid sway rigorously as she hopped up and down. She reached up over the desserts table and attempted to grab a cookie. Unfortunately, she was just out of reach. Tomas admired her effort and stepped over to help. He easily grabbed a cookie and placed it in her hands, "Nice try."

The child snagged the cookie, "I almost had it!"

"But you were too short!" jeered Tomas.

"That is no way to talk to a princess," she contested. "I will have you executed!"

Tomas' eyes widened and he dropped down to a bow. "Forgive me, your majesty!"

The girl giggled, "I'm just kidding, silly!" There was an awkward pause before she broke off a piece of the cookie and gave it to him. "Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome princess...-"

"Elsa," she finished. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tomas."

"Are you a prince?"

"No...but I am a warrior! Well, a warrior in training."

Elsa smiled at her cookie, "Well, you are a nice child so you will make a good grownup. That's what my Momma always says to me and my sister, Anna. But I think Anna's just a big troublemaker. She cries all the time!" Elsa pouted, "But she is only two. I'm five and a half!"

"You're such a baby," laughed Tomas. "I'm ten."

"And that's not a baby age too?" taunted Elsa, prompting both to laugh. "I like you. You're funny." Elsa looked around, making sure that all of the adults were distracted by her parents speech. "You wanna see something reeeeeeaally special?"

Tomas felt a twinge of fear, "Ummmmm alright."

"Follow me!" Elsa gripped his hand until he nearly lost blood flow to it. She dragged him outside and into the royal gardens, laughing all the way. Tomas got smacked by a thin tree branch, making Elsa laugh even more. Soon, the two were far from the party and hidden behind expansive hedges. Elsa sat down and rubbed her hands together, "Are you ready?"

"What am I ready for?" worried Tomas as he braced himself. Elsa then closed both eyes and clapped her hands together. When she did so, a slither of glowing frost blasted out of her hands and into the grass. "Woah!" He was awed while touching the ground, "It's...ice. You're...magic?" Elsa excitingly nodded and flicked her hands again, making several other tufts of frost shoot out. "This is awesome! How long have you had this?"

"Always," she said. "I-"

"ELSA!" scolded the queen, making both children gasp.

"What's going on here?" demanded the king. "Why did you leave the party, young lady. And who is this boy?"

"We were just playing," explained Elsa. "This is my new friend, Tomas."

Her parents froze upon hearing his name. They looked at each other with widened eyes before peering back down at the children. The queen picked up Elsa against her will while the king knelt down. He stared at Tomas with his light brown eyes. The look was enough to make Tomas fear for his life. "Where is your master, boy?" he asked.

"I'm here!" hollered the master as he jogged through the garden. "Forgive me, your majesty. There you are, Tomas."

"We had an agreement," intoned the king. "I told you to keep him away from here!"

"It was just for a ball. All of the Maelstrom was invited-"

"You know damn well why I told you to keep that...boy...away!" Tomas shuttered at the argument before him. "And then I find him with my oldest daughter?" he snapped. "Unacceptable." He leaned in and whispered to the master so only he could hear, "He is not supposed to meet her. Not yet."

"Yes, your majesty," bowed the master before taking Tomas by the hand.

"Now leave, immediately!" ordered the king. "Tomas is not to set foot in this castle ever again!"

The words made Tomas cry. His master comforted him, "Don't cry, my young warrior. I promise that one day, this will all make sense." 

****

"Tomas?" worried Zi while they danced. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tomas shook his head. "I was just...trying to remember my first ball. No luck." He shrugged. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying thank you."

"For what."

"For giving me courage." she began. "When I lose my way, you are always there to help me remember who I am."

"I'll always be with you," smirked Tomas before twirling Zi. "Very nice!"

"Tomas..."

"Yes Zi,"

"I want to always be with you as well. I hope that doesn't sound odd. I just want to be the same person for you that you are to me."

Tomas gave a nod of approval. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He decided to surprise Zi by kissing her hands. Zi's smile became more genuine, and her heart began to race. She began to lose herself in her companion's eyes. "Tomas...I need to tell you something."

"Yes Zi?"

She took a deep breath and found the courage to speak of her heart's desire. "I-"

A war horn blared in the courtyard, causing screams and shrieks. An Imperial soldier rode in while yelling, "The Scarlet Sword has resurfaced! They are moving southwest! Towards the villages of the lower plains!"

Mulan gasped, "My home...Mother. Father!" She immediately leapt into action. "Ready the troops!"

"You heard Mulan!" exclaimed Shang. "I want us ready to ride by yesterday!"

Tomas and Zi broke off from each other and suited up. Zi slipped out of her hanfu and into her classic red gi. Tomas was given a suit of armor from the emperor. It gleamed with black, silver-lined steel. He and Zi were both given stallions to ride alongside the soldiers with. "Wait," said Ben. "Where's my horse?"

"We need warriors to fight," said Shang. "You will slow us down."

"No he won't!" retaliated Tomas. "He is just as tough as any of us! He'll prove it, won't you Ben? I gave you a shortsword!"

Ben fidgeted, "I mean I could...I..."

"Tomas," said Mulan. "We don't have time for this."

"Go on, lad. I'll wait here." assured Ben. "The general's right. I'll only slow you down."

Zi shook her head "But Ben-"

"JUST GO!" bellowed the explorer. "Stop the assassins and I'll be waiting to hear of the battle."

Tomas and Zi reluctantly obeyed his command and rode off with the Imperial battalion.


	11. Chapter 11 - Battle for the Sword

**Chapter: 11 Battle for the Sword**

Tomas, Zi, Lihua, and the Imperial battalion rode all night. They reached Mulan's hillside village by the break of dawn. The rising red sun made the riders appear as if they were on fire. This contrasted against the shadowy terrain until all was illuminated. The battalion rode down a hillside and through a surging river. As the horses galloped through it, volleys of whitewater struck against the rider's faces.

"Faster Khan!" spurred Mulan. "Faster!" Her steed snorted proudly and picked up the pace, so much so that Mulan led the charge. As they neared the village, one of its farmers glanced up and gasped at the sight. "Sir," panted Mulan as she brought Khan to a dirt-grinding halt. "Is everyone alright?"

The elderly farmer gave his head a scratch and replied, "I believe so. Whatever is the meaning of this?"

Mulan remained occupied with thoughts of suspicion and urgency. She turned to Shang. "They're fine."

"For now," he whispered before calling out to the men. "Let's get into the village and set up a defense. I won't take any chances."

"You heard the general!" growled Yao. "Let's move it!"

"Do you think this village is still at risk?" thought Tomas. "Perhaps the Scarlet Sword has shifted towards another region."

"Everything is a mystery with the Scarlet Sword," replied Zi. "We'd best not take chances."

The battalion moved into the village and began to hastily set up a perimeter around its three main entry points. At each entrance, Imperial lancers formed a spear wall while archers assembled behind them. Soon, an old man in a blue tunic limped out of his home. He was accompanied by his wife, and a far more elderly woman. "Mother, father, grandmother!" Mulan ran up and hugged the trio.

"Mulan," began her father. "What on earth is going on?"

"We received news that the Scarlet Sword was in the area," said his daughter. "I had to make sure you were alright."

"All has been calm for the last few days," said her grandmother. "What are they just gonna pop out and-"

An intimidating roar echoed from the adjacent hills overlooking the valley. "Yes, grandmother." finished Mulan.

"Battle stations!" ordered Shang as he unsheathed his sword. The archers strung up their bows and took aim over the hill. A line of red infantry began to rise from the apex of it. They were common assassins with red gis and dao swords. They roared again before charging straight at the village. Tomas stood in the center with Mulan, Shang, and Lihua. "We will be the second line of defense," said Shang.

"No," retaliated Zi. "These men need help." She readied her bow and joined ranks with the archers. "Coming Tomas?"

"You know it!" he eagerly joined the lancers and stood in the center. One of the Imperials gave him a nod of respect before returning focus to the incoming attackers.

Shang raised his hand and gave the order, "FIRE!" On his command, the archers loosed a volley upon the charging assassins. They struck with the utmost intensity, bloodying the ground while the remaining assassins pressed on. "FIRE AT WILL!" screamed Shang. He then turned to a group of twenty warriors. "You men! Get the villagers to safety. Usher them to the Imperial City!"

Mulan's father contested, "I will not abandon my home."

"Honorable Fa Zhou," insisted Shang. "You must."

"We will be alright, father." said Mulan with a tight embrace as he reluctantly agreed.

"Steady," muttered Tomas, firmly gripping his sword. "Steeeeady...NOW!" The assassins leapt at the spear wall. While many were skewered by lancers, others were able to breach. A second wave of assassins emerged from the second hill. This group consisted of archers that fired upon the village defenses.

Zi ducked when the first volley struck, inflicting a blow upon the Imperials. "Return fire! Left side!" she ordered. With the archers diverted from the center, the rest of the Scarlet Sword assassins were able to rush full force at the spear wall.

The entrance to the village had become a chaotic and bloody battleground, one Tomas had not seen since his days with the Maelstrom. "Hold them!" he barked before stabbing an assassin in the neck. "Hold the line!" He watched as a foe disarmed a soldier of his spear and jammed it into his chest. He then removed it and impaled a second warrior. Enraged, Tomas bolted for the assassin. He sliced the spear in two and kicked its wielder to the bloodied ground. As he did so, he realized that other assassins were using their acrobatics to leap into the village. This is when Mulan, Shang, Chien Po, Yao, Ling, and Lihua charged in. They fought off the advance and Zi did her best to stabilize the archery line.

Tomas slashed down an incoming foe while dueling a dao swordsman. He strafed from a swing of his enemy's sword and grabbed hold of his scarlet hood. He pulled it over his face and then drop-kicked him into the crowd.

Tomas spun to see the soldier whom had nodded to him before the battle. Two Scarlet Swords brought him to his knees and stabbed him in the back. "NOOOO!" roared Tomas as he lunged to engage. He rolled under the first foe's swing and grabbed hold of a dropped shortsword. He wedged it in the assassin's calf and uppercutted the other with his sword. With one final spin, Tomas flung the shortsword into the torso of a third assassin.

Tomas fought like the war veteran he was. As the last of the Maelstrom, he had to uphold his signature fighting style and carry on his clans teachings. He felt exhilarated to be fighting evil on the field of battle again. The nostalgia was short-lived when Tomas heard a war cry in the distance. He turned with a sneer, "What the hell is that?"

Zi fired an arrow and observed the incoming war band as well. They were Scarlet Swords that no one had ever seen before. They did not wear the traditional gis, but instead wore full suits of layered, red armor. Consisting of both men and women, these foes wielded long, jia swords and had scarlet bandanas wrapped around their heads. This horrific and intimidating horde poured out towards the frontal entrance points of the village. They surged through like a wildfire, slaughtering countless Imperial soldiers in their path.

Tomas engaged his first elite. He swung his sword, only to have it clang against the enemy's armor. The man swung upwards but Tomas ducked and stabbed with his sword. With great haste, the armored assassin caught Tomas' by the arm and twisted it. Tomas quickly broke free with a kick and bashed his assailant with the butt of his sword. He heard the foe's skull crack before falling over, and Tomas ran to help out the other soldiers.

Zi's range was lessening as the warriors closed in. Her arrows could not breach the elite armor, so she had to resort to solely headshots. Even Lihua was having a hard time combatting the elites with her sais. Zi withdrew her bow and finally used the scimitar Tomas had forged for her. She swung at the midsection of an assassin's pauldron, taking his leg off. "Wow," she gasped at the sword's effectiveness. "Thanks for the sword, Tomas!"

"Glad it...works!" he grunted while sticking his sword in a warrior's shoulder. Shang and Mulan fought back to back, fending off all incoming attackers.

In that instant, a voice boomed, "ZIIIIIIIIIIII!" Zi turned to find herself facing down her former husband.

"Tsao," she spat.

He brandished the finest scarlet armor of all, and readied his twin jias. "It's been too long," he cackled. "Face me now, and pay with blood for your treachery! I have-"

 ** _BWOOSH!  
_**  
Tomas tackled Tsao while he was monologuing.

The two tumbled across the village center before he kicked the Arendellian off of him. "You," he hissed.

Tomas quickly recovered, "You will bring no harm to Zi!"

"Fool," he snarled, "I have risen to take my revenge! Now I will-"

 ** _THWACK!  
_**  
Lihua performed a leaping kick on Tsao while he was monologuing.

He staggered back and raged, "That's it!" He charged forward and kneed Tomas in the face.

Zi and Lihua attacked simultaneously. He dodged both of their strikes and countered with his swords. Both women got severed from the fight when other elites engaged them, leaving Tomas alone with Tsao. He swung his sword, allowing it to bash against both of Tsao's. Sparks flared from the impact as both fighters continued to grind blades. Tsao shoved while ducking and elbowed Tomas back. Tomas countered with a kick to his chest. Tsao's armor made this move ineffective, and he kicked Tomas in the leg. Because it was his arrow-wounded leg, Tomas fell to his knees and growled with pain. Tsao realized this and stomped on the same leg. Tomas fell over in excruciating pain while Zi took aim with her bow. She fired, and Tsao caught the projectile, a mere inch away from his face. He smirked, "You always were my inferior at stealth." He ran at her as she aimed again. She shot another arrow, which Tsao dodged. He also evaded the third before tackling Zi. Yao and Ling ran over to help. Tsao fought both of them back with a swing of his blades, sending them colliding into Chien Po. "My training has only strengthened me! You will all fall!"

"Not today!" exclaimed Mulan before taking a swing at Tsao. Their blades met before she roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

Shang came to her side and Tsao taunted, "The great General Shang. The heroic Mulan. Finally, a real challenge."

"Attack!" yelled Shang. He and Mulan dueled Tsao. He backflipped while slashing at them. When he landed, he bolted forward and knocked both off balance. Mulan attacked next, but Tsao slashed across her arm and drew blood. When she fell with a wince, he kicked her away. "Mulan!" yelled Shang as he ran to her aid. Tsao was ready to attack him, but Tomas intervened.

"Back for more?" he mocked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" laughed Tomas. He jabbed his sword at Tsao, who countered with his jias. Much to Tomas' bewilderment, Tsao then sheathed both swords and assumed a fighting stance. He punched Tomas in the face and leapt over him. As he did so, Tomas felt something leave his back. He turned...to see Tsao holding the _Guardian_. He aimed it, and by sheer luck, pulled the trigger for normal projectiles. He fired one as Tomas ducked.

"I like your toy," laughed Tsao. "I think I'll keep it!" He fired two more crossbow bolts. Tomas rolled away from the first and deflected the other with his sword. He was about to fire again when something popped out of the top nozzle. It was Lucky. The snowgie hopped onto Tsao's face and bit his nose. He fell back while Tomas recovered the _Guardian_ and Lucky.

"Nice work, buddy." said Tomas as Lucky squeaked on his shoulder. He examined the crossbow, and how it only had one bolt left. This was the last of Tomas' stash. He carefully aimed and fired it directly into Tsao's neck. The warrior fell, twitching for air. Just when Tomas thought he had one, Tsao began to stand up! "What...the...hell?"

Something began to glow blue from Tsao's neck. It was a skull-shaped necklace that seemed to energize him. Soon, Tsao's eyes became orbs of blue fire. When he opened his mouth and flared his nostrils, blue flames fumed outwards. He smiled, "You know not what powers you deal with!" He turned towards a group of Imperial soldiers and stretched out his hand. Blue fire blasted out of his palm and scorched them alive. "BUUUUURN! FEAR THE MIGHTY TSAO!"

He punched at the ground, making it shake beneath everyone's feet. "Take him!" ordered Shang. Imperial archers fired at Tsao until he was a human pin cushion. He clenched his fists and turned every arrow to ashes. A soldier ran up and stabbed him. Tsao simply grabbed the man and threw him with super human strength. The man went flying and loosed an iconic scream. "Captain Wil-Helm! No!" exclaimed Shang.

"Now..." Tsao cracked his neck. "To get what i came for." He stomped across the conflict and into Mulan's estate. He burned down the door and barged in.

"What is he doing?" panicked Mulan while grasping her bloodied arm.

"I don't know, but I don't want to wait around to find out!" Tomas beckoned Lihua, Zi and the other fighters to join him as they chased after Tsao.

The assassin leader rummaged through Mulan's home until he found his prize. A crooked sword lay mounted on the Fa family wall alongside various other mementos. He sighed, "At long last. The sword of Shan Yu. Possessed by the family of his killer. A gift from the emperor, no doubt." He removed it from the wall just as Tomas and company came running in.

"Drop the sword, Tsao!" ordered Zi.

"Or what, dearest? You'll kill me? That's if you even have the guts to." He quickly turned and breathed fire at them. As the house was consumed by a blue inferno, Tomas still attacked Tsao.

"If we can get that necklace off of him, we might stand a chance!" Tomas dodged one of Tsao's blasts of fire. Zi leapt at him, but Tsao caught her leg and flung her into Lihua. He breathed fire again, scattering Yao, Ling, and even Chien Po. While he was distracted with the others, Tomas closed in on Tsao. He leapt onto Tsao's back, doing his best to try and rip off the necklace. His effort failed, and Tsao threw him to the ground so hard, the tiles beneath him cracked. Enraged, Tsao roared and blasted fire across the entire room. The explosion sent Tomas crashing out of the house and disappearing into a black cloud of smoke.

"Look upon me! This is the end of China as you know it!" screeched Tsao while holding up Shan Yu's sword. "The Scarlet Sword shall rise again!" With that, he continued to burn the entire village to the ground.

"We need to fall back to the Imperial City, " resorted Shang. "We need to regroup and tell the emperor what's happened. Now!"

"But what about Tomas?!" exclaimed Zi. "Where is he? I won't leave without him!"

Shang carried the wounded Mulan in his arms. "We don't have time for this! You have to trust he'll be alright and leave him if he's dead!"

Zi shook her head in retaliation and ran back in. "No!" Lihua held her back. "We have to leave, Zi! Tomas would do the same for you!"

"No he wouldn't!" flailed Zi. "He'd stay!"

"Remember your place!" scolded Lihua. "The emperor needs us. We leave, now!" Zi gave into the urgency of the situation and the worry of her companions. She joined the surviving Imperials as they fled to the city. They mounted what horses they could recover and rode violently. Zi gave her steed a spur before looking back at the destruction behind her. The sight brought tears to Mulan's eyes as she watched her home smolder to the ground. All Zi could think about...was Tomas.


	12. Chapter 12 - Choices of the Heart

**Chapter: 12 Choices of the Heart**

The descending hills were blackened with soot and ash. In the center, Mulan's village had smoldered to the ground. Monstrous tufts of smoke whisped against the wreckage and climbed into the thin clouds above. Tomas could hear a light, urgent squeaking in his ears. He opened his dirt-covered eyes and coughed up smoke. Lucky cheered and Tomas groaned, "I'm here, buddy. I'm alright." He was practically buried under the charred wreckage, and was planted in a crater. His eyes widened at the sight of the impact zone. Tsao's newfound powers had nearly destroyed him, but something had broken his fall. Before he could inspect the object beneath him, he heard a pair of powerful footsteps. Tomas immediately dropped under the wreckage and shoved Lucky in his collar. The snowgie poked his tiny white head up and joined Tomas as they watched Tsao walk by. His boots left a trail of blue fire that scorched the earth around him. Perhaps he was the real "Trailblazer".

Tsao's skull amulet stopped glowing, and the blue flames around his body extinguished. As they did so, they seemed to leave a violent sting on his body. He growled and cracked his neck before peering downwards. His sinister smirk returned as he examined the crooked sword of Shan Yu. "Finally," he said. He turned to find the rest of the Scarlet Sword looking upon him in horror. "What?" He jingled the amulet, "Oh...right."

"What is that?" an assassin spoke up. "A gift from the grandmaster?"

"No..." thought another. "The grandmaster would never give such power to Tsao."

Tsao disliked being challenged. He slowly stepped forward. "And why...not?" He placed a hand on his lesser's shoulder. "Have I not displayed the qualities of an effective leader? Am I not worthy of such recognition in the eyes of the grandmaster and my peers?"

The assassin stood firm against Tsao's attempts of intimidation. "From the grandmaster, yes. From your true master, no." Tsao's smile disappeared within seconds. "I've heard you talking to someone in the shadows. The other's call me a fool but I know better." Tomas listened in and his heart began to race, for he was eager to know of this 'other master'. "Who do you answer to, Tsao? Surely not our clan."

Tsao kept a deathly glare trained upon the assassin. Moments later, he began to laugh. He shook his head, "You had to say that...Now all of you will have to DIE!" He clenched the skull amulet and reignited his powers. Tomas could not see the carnage, but he could hear the screams and blasts of fire. Flares sparked through the smoke and he heard Tsao yell like the true monster he was. Tomas craned his neck further forward, hoping to get a closer look when-

 ** _FLOOOOOOMF!  
_**  
A flaming, severed arm fell before him, causing Tomas to shutter back with a gasp. Soon, all went silent again. Tomas remained as still as possible. Despite the intense heat, a chill made its way down Tomas' spine when he heard clapping. "Bravo, bravo." complimented a mysterious voice. "Don't ya just hate it when shmucks get too curious?" Tsao reverted back to his human form, stinging himself in the process. "Those little pinches will take some getting used to. You're a tough guy, though. You can handle it."

"Why are you here?" asked Tsao.

"To make sure you followed through with the plan. Now bring that sword to the old man so we can get this ritual mumbo jumbo over with. Then we can put the next part of our plan into action."

"It will be done," nodded Tsao while holding up his amulet. "With our combined strength, we will bring China to its pitiful knees."

"Calm yourself, hotshot. That gift of yours is MINE. I can take it away as easily as I gave it to you."

"So...ferocious," Tsao boasted over his new powers. "So unstoppable! We will crush the Imperial army. Especially now that I have killed one of their leaders."

The voice grew concerned, "Oh?"

"Yes, the one who took my wife from me. The Arendellian."

"Tomas? You...killed him? Tomas? Don't swindle me now. You surely killed him?"

"Yes," bragged Tsao while caressing his amulet. "Blasted him to ashes as I did these men. His death sent the rest of them fleeing for the capital city."

The voice chuckled, "My friend..." Tomas could see a grey-skinned hand touching Tsao's shoulder. "Our job just got a whole lot easier. You've plucked the biggest thorn from our sides."

"Our?" suspected Tsao.

"The other associates and I. You'll meet them in good time. We'll keep in touch." The arm disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke, leaving Tsao to finish his mission.

Tomas looked over at Lucky and whispered, "Whoever that guy is, I'm sure he'll be quite thrilled to see I'm still alive." Lucky giggled at his remark. "Associates huh? We need to figure out how far back this syndicate goes." He slowly crawled out from under the wreckage and finally got to see what had broken his fall. Embedded into the ground was a circular, green-banded shield with a dragon emblem. Tomas smiled at it his luck and heaved the equipment out of the rubble. "I haven't used a good shield since that battle against Carina. Hell, I'll take all the help I can get." He wiped his face of soot and strapped the ancient shield to his back. Lucky squeaked and nudged in the direction of the capital city. "No, Lucky. We need to stop Tsao and whatever ritual the Scarlet Sword is planning with that crooked blade. We can't waste a moment. The others would understand." Lucky gulped before snuggling against Tomas' beard. He chuckled at the feeling, "Don't worry, little fella. I'll keep you safe." He took a deep breath and jogged in the direction Tsao had taken.

What Tomas did not realize was that he had crashed into a sacred part of Mulan's home...The Shrine of Ancestors. The cracked and singed tablets and tombs began to glow with hues of indigo. Soon, several spirits emerged, all led by a white-bearded celestial being. He examined the destruction of the village and shook his head in remorse, "This madness must be stopped."

The spirit of an elderly woman sighed, "Justice must be carried out."

A decapitated entity held his head and yelled, "HE TOOK MY SHIELD!"

The bearded ancestor glared down at him, "What is it, Fa Deng?"

"That man with the squishy pet took my shield!"

"This is terrible. War has come to the land. Mulan has been injured!" A neurotic spirit pulled out and abacus and began to calculate, "At this rate, this terrorist group will take over China in approximately-"

"HE TOOK MY SHIELD!" complained Fa Deng.

"So?" shrugged another ancestor. "He'll probably use it better than you did!"

"The only reason I lost my head was because of Mushu!" defended Fa Deng.

Suddenly, a tiny red dragon poked his head out from behind one of the tablets. "Somebody call me?" He gasped. "Woooooah. What in the Middle Kingdom happened here?" A tiny cricket hopped next to him and shrieked at the sight. "I know, Cri-Kee. It's terrible. Just terrible!"

The leader of the Fa family raised his staff and demanded order. "The man who claimed Fa Deng's shield was seen fighting against the invaders. He is no foe. MUSHU!" The ancestor's voice boomed, making the dragon cringe. "Follow him. See what you can discover."

Mushu angrily rubbed his flappy ear, "Yes, your loudmouthiness."

"Then go!"

"And get my shield back!" added Fa Deng.

"Don't lose your head, Deng." jeered Mushu before high-fiving his cricket companion and venturing off.

Mulan growled and hissed with pain as a doctor stitched up her bloodied arm. Shang leaned against the nearest wall and wiped the sweat off his brow. "What was that thing?"

"We couldn't stop him," panted Yao while swiping ash out of his beard.

"Where did Tsao get that amulet?" wondered Lihua.

"Another one of many mysteries," muttered Zi. She kept staring over the cityscape, her mind filled with thoughts of Tomas.

"Here's a better mystery," winced Mulan as the doctor finished up. "What does the Scarlet Sword want with the sword of Shan Yu?"

"Perhaps a trophy? A symbol of what once was," said the emperor as he entered the chamber. "The sword of their founder would be a powerful force to rally behind."

Benjamin sat next to Zi, "Do you mean to say that...Shan Yu is-"

"The clan's founder. Yes." nodded the emperor. His words made Zi and Lihua look to each other with bewildered faces. "My father once believed China's best defense would come from a band of assassins. A group dedicated to decimating targets in the night for the safety of all in the morning. When he passed to the heavens above, I followed through with his wish. Over the next few years of my reign, I hoped to recruit candidates for this special force. I had found many, but none stuck out to me more than Shan Yu. He was just a hired sword from Mongolia at the time, but never before had I seen a warrior so ferocious. I chose him to lead the clan, and soon he and the other mercenaries kept China safe. Targets from all invading nations were eliminated with little to no casualties. Eventually Shan Yu named the clan the "Scarlet Sword" after the bloodied blade he sported.

Mulan was completely shocked, "You knew Shan Yu before the war?"

"How was this kept secret?" asked Shang.

"Only a select few knew the truth, general. Your father was among the few. Eventually Shan Yu grew power hungry. He believed the assassins should be used to bring rival nations to their knees instead of defending our own land. It was always expansion with him. When I rejected his desires, he mobilized many assassins to leave the kingdom. He would use them to rise to power within the Huns, and eventually seek his revenge on me. The assassins loyal to me remained here under the management of grandmaster. It was not until the emergence of the Raven, that the Scarlet Sword completely turned against me."

"No," denied Lihua. "That cannot be true. We were in the clan for years. Why was there never a mention of Shan Yu to Zi or I?"

Zi put the pieces together and grimaced, "Because the grandmaster withheld the truth from all of us. He was saving that information for when it best benefited him. There's more to this plot than we know." Zi stood up and gripped her bow. "It's about time we got some answers."

Shang stopped her as she stormed out. "Where are you going?"

"To find Tomas and stop the Scarlet Sword."

"By yourself?" worried Chien Po. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm not going to wait around and find out what Tsao's going to do with that sword. I'm going back for Tomas, and we're going to hunt him down. It's time to take fight to the Scarlet Sword before we get boxed in, and this entire city comes crashing down.

She shoved open the door and Shang asserted, "Our orders are to protect the emperor."

"YOUR orders. Not mine. I am not of this army, and will follow my own path. Any of you are welcome to join me, but you will not stop me." Zi continued to walk out when Ben waddled behind her.

"Tomas is our best friend," affirmed Ben. "I'll go through thick and thin to ensure his safety."

Zi smiled at him before turning to Lihua, "I had a moment of weakness, Lihua. I will never abandon Tomas to fate again."

Lihua surged forward, placing an arm around Zi and pulling her aside, "Why are you doing this? We have been ordered to stay here."

"I have always been a rebel. I guess I'm going back to my roots."

Lihua did not believe her explanation for a moment. "You have feelings for him...don't you."

Zi kept a straight face, allowing only her lip to quiver. "I'm leaving," she declared. "With or without you." She and Benjamin met up again and headed for the stables.

Lihua shook her head with a scorn. She paced left and then right, unsure who to follow. Would she defend the emperor, or her childhood friend? She huffed, rolled her eyes, and cursed, "Aiya!" Lihua followed her heart and ran out of the palace. "Zi! Wait up!"

Zi glanced over her shoulder to see Ben fiddling with his shortsword. "Are you prepared to use that?"

"For Tomas..." gulped the explorer. "I'll do my best."

"Your best is all we need," comforted Zi. She sighed upon spotting Lihua running to join them. "Hold on, Tomas. We're coming." 


	13. Chapter 13 - Dangers in the Night

**Chapter: 13 Dangers in the Night  
**

Hades whisped into a rocky chamber with jagged stalactites. Several stone chairs circled around the center, each occupied by someone concealed in the shadows. "Good news, boys." grinned Hades. "The Arendellian...is no more." He slammed his fist on the stone table in front of him. "Bye bye...prophecy. I always knew that thing was just a hunk of nonsense. And that's a lot coming from a guy who lost to a prophecy once. Oh but not this time. This time, things are shifting in our favor."

One of the associates hummed with intrigue, "With this pest Tomas dead, what will be our next plan of action?"

"The early steps of domination are about to begin," Hades snapped his fingers, producing blue flares. "Return to your nations and muster your armies. Let mercenaries, beasts, and scoundrels alike come forth. War is coming, and we will soon be joined by the undead, and our true master."

"Speaking of which," brought up another associate, "My men's efforts to find the artifact have yielded fruitless results."

"Double-...no...TRIPLE your workforce then," jeered Hades. "That relic must be found for all of this to work! Leave the Scarlet Sword part to me. I've got a buddy on the inside." Hades swished in a spiral of his own inky essence, "Finally things are looking up for us. The mortal world will fall, and they'll be no one to take a stand this time." 

Tomas had been tracking Tsao for hours, following his still fiery footprints across the dirt roads lining the plains. Soon the tracks faded with the sunset, and gave way to an incoming snowstorm. Winter was entering its full effect, and soon a whiteout consumed the land. The blocky clumps of falling snow stung Tomas' minor cuts and burns. He unlatched his new shield and used it to protect his face. His pace slowed until the snowstorm became to aggressive to overcome. He staggered and pressed himself against the nearest stone. As he gripped at it, he felt his fingers clench the dying moss underneath the snow. He took another step and heard a splash. Upon looking downwards, Tomas could see a muddy puddle contrasted against the snow. It was the result of water streaming from a tiny cave within a growing rock formation. With his manhunt for Tsao hindered by weather conditions, Tomas chose to seek refuge. He scoffed at the thought of Tsao possibly seeking shelter in the cave as well.

Lucky timidly squeaked and Tomas pat him on the head. "Shhhhh." Soon the raging blizzard became a rumbling ambience. Tomas slowly stepped forward, his boots splashing atop the stream of water. Every next step made Lucky gasp. "Shhhh!" urged Tomas. Something scratched across one of the cave walls. Lucky gasped and hopped until Tomas hissed, "SHHHH!" The two entered the center of the cave, where a slit was visible on the roof. Bits of snow seeped through this crack and steadily made their way to the mossy ground. Lucky caught a glimpse of a moving shadow and panicked. Tomas had had enough. He grit his teeth and began to shush him, "Shh-" A silver wolf leapt from the darkness and pounced on Tomas. "SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIT!"

Tomas rolled against the moss until the wolf pinned him down. It snapped with its jaws and clawed away at his armored chest. Tomas kept his arms up, keeping the beast at bay with one hand while sliding the other to its neck. He gripped the wolf by the throat and flung it off of him. Tomas quickly leapt to his feet as howls echoed throughout the cave. Two more wolves lunged out at him. He kicked one away while the other bit his arm. The attacking wolf struggled to pierce his bracer, and Tomas reached for his sword to finish it. As he did so, yet another wolf sprung onto his back and sent him tumbling forward. Lucky fell out in the process and one of the wolves spotted him. The snowgie ran for cover in a tiny fissure, leaving the wolf clawing at the ground in an attempt to snatch him.

"No!" grunted Tomas upon seeing his companion in peril. "Hold on, Luck! I- GRRRAAAAH!" One of bigger wolves clawed the side of his neck. A spatter of blood lined the nearest stone, and Tomas felt an increasing burning sensation on his neck. Thinking fast, Tomas grabbed the newly bloodied stone and struck the wolf across the face. It tumbled sideways, merely opening the opportunity for the next wolf to attack. While gripping the fleshwound on his neck, he kicked at the wolf. His strike was not as strong and the wolf bit at his boot. During this entire struggle, one of the original wolves was still biting away at his arm. With one final tug, it tore his bracer off and took a snap at his newly exposed arm. Tomas shuttered back and punched the wolf on the nose. Enraged, he forced himself to his feet and prepared for the next attack. A wolf jumped at him, only to be caught and thrown against the cave wall. The snowy hound scraped its back on a stalagmite, whimpered, and disappeared into the darkness.

Lucky tried to lay as flat as possible. The predator above clawed away at the fissure, its paws barely missing the snowgie. Lucky hopped up and bit one of its furry digits. When the canine howled and shuttered, Lucky scurried down to the fissure's opposite side. Tomas removed the shield from his back and bashed the very next wolf he saw. He immediately spun around and struck the following. Finally, he rolled across the ground used his shield to shove back the remaining predator. The pack whimpered and vanished into the shadows once more.

All went silent again and Tomas caught his breath. "Dammit!" He cursed while clenching his neck. He withdrew his palm to find it soaked in blood. He hastily grabbed a handful of fallen snow and plastered it against his neck. The freezing feel stung enough to bring Tomas to his knees. Using his palm, he applied pressure to the wound while tearing off part of his cape with the other. He slowed his breath and wrapped the torn fabric around his neck. He tied it to one side, nearly making him choke but stopping the blood flow. "Lucky..." he winced while beckoning the worried snowgie to his other hand. "Are you alright?" Lucky squeaked with a slow nod. "Come on, we've got to keep moving." He stared into the cave's darkness. "They'll be back."

He forced himself to stand and jog out of the cave. He tripped forward and scooped some water into his mouth. After the brief hydration, he bursted out of the cave and into the dark of the night. Tomas' arms rigorously flailed, attempting to swat away the raging flurries. He only shivered further and nearly stumbled once more. His boot snagged on a protruding stone and he fell face first into the snow. 

"TOOOOOMAS!" yelled Zi. "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOMAS!" She and her companions scoured the ruins of Mulan's village, desperately hoping to find Tomas. She crouched and flipped over a burnt support beam. Under it was only more wreckage, enough to allow self-doubt and frustration to corrupt her spirit. "No..."

The snow was falling harder and blanketing the ruins. With each removal of debris, a foot of snow was ready to take its place. Ben fell to his knees with a heavy cough. He hugged his freezing self tight and twitched his snow-covered mustache. "It's no use!"

Lihua noticed the horses huddling together through their icy suffering. She slapped their rears and shooed them away. "Why did you do that?!" screamed Zi over the high winds.

"They'll die if they stay here any longer!" exclaimed Lihua.

"WE'LL die if we stay here any longer!" added Ben. Frost formed on his spectacles and his hat began to chafe his forehead.

"You agreed to help me find Tomas!" snapped Zi.

"We did, lass!" assured Ben as he put a freezing hand on Zi's shoulder. "You think I don't want to see Tomas safe? We all do. But we're no good to our dear friend, dead!"

Zi panted and looked up at Ben, thinking on all he had spoken. She had to face the facts. Just as her mind began to rationalize, she snapped herself out of it. She allowed her heart to make the decision, and she returned to salvaging. "We have to keep looking," panted Zi while tossing away a broken chair. "Come on, Tomas...come on!" she scolded to herself. "Show me a sign that you are alright. Please!"

As if her command had been heard from afar, a torchlight could be seen through the nighttime blizzard. "There," pointed Lihua.

"Tomas?" whispered Zi with wavering suspicion. "Is that you?"

The torch's wielder approached. Lihua was the first to realize who it was, and immediately tackled Zi and Ben to the ground. "Get down!"

Ben yelped, "We don't have to considering you pinned us to-" Zi covered his mouth with her hand and slowly looked up. It was a Scarlet Sword search party. Everyone in the war band was equipped with elite armor and had black wraps across their mouths to keep warm.

The leading torch-wielder barked, "Spread out! Search for survivors!"

"Do you think the assault failed?" wondered a female assassin.

"That's what we are here to find out, you genius." mocked another.

"Enough! Both of you!" ordered the leader, his voice muffled through his wrap. "Search for Tsao. He should have returned to the temple by now. Meet in the center once you have concluded your search."

"Yes Kang," they bowed in obedience.

Zi remained prone and whispered, "How many can you see?"

Ben poked one eye over the barricade of debris and replied, "Too many."

"At least twenty," informed Lihua with actual intel. "They're spread out across what's left of this village."

"We can take them," said Zi.

"What?" Ben nearly panicked. "Are you mad? Zi their elites and-"

"We'll use the blizzard to our advantage. Pick off the stragglers and work your way to the center."

"Got it," nodded Lihua as she discreetly unsheathed her sais.

Zi was about to take action when Ben tugged her back by the arm. "Wait! What about me?"

Zi rolled her eyes, pulled out Ben's shortsword, and firmly planted it in his hand. "Cover the mouth...and stab through the armor gaps." With that, she snuck off, turning only to say, "You wanted to help, now's your chance. Tomas believes in you, make everyone else do the same."

Lihua rolled into a patch of snow, eyeing her first target. She listened as the snow crunched beneath his boots, growing louder with each step. She gripped her sais and placed all weight on her left leg. When the assassin came into view, she lunged upward and kneed him in the face. His helmet fell off and Lihua climbed onto his shoulders. Within seconds, she slit his throat with a sai and returned to cover. "Nineteen to go," she reminded herself.

Zi picked up the pace. Her sneaking turned into a full sprint into the female assassin who spoke earlier. She took her down with a swing of her arm, proceeding to snap her neck and hide once more. She rolled onto the ruined village intersection, catching the attention of another searcher. He turned to see Zi playing dead alongside countless corpses of both Imperial and Scarlet Sword forces. He knelt down, examining the bodies. Soon, the man decided to scavenge, and recovered the arrows from an Imperial archer. He went for Zi's, and she responded with a swift kick to his chest. He fell into the snow, dropping his torch and panicking for his sword. Zi gave him no chance to do so, and pressed her boot to his face until he died. She then added the Imperial arrows into her quiver.

On the other side of the village, Lihua eyed her next target. She tripped an assassin before mounting him and jabbing both sais into his neck. He landed on a portion of path where snow had not fully fallen. The result was a louder impact that caught the attention of the rest of the search party. Lihua scorned at her own misjudgment and prepared for the worst. Zi heard the commotion and rushed to assist her friend. Benjamin remained behind the partial remains of a wall, listening to the clank of armored assassins charging together.

"It came from over here!" exclaimed an assassin with a wave of his hand. He saw a torch approach the group, "What happened?" he questioned the wielder. The torch only got closer, until Zi revealed herself. She flung the torch at his face and readied her bow. He repulsed and wiped his face of the ashes only to have an arrow pierce it. He fell dead, and Zi was already set to fire her next arrow. The rest of the warriors readied their weapons and began to circle Zi. She dodged the first's sword attack and got up on his shoulders. During the endeavor, she launched an arrow into another approaching foe. While the projectile did bounce off of the enemy's armor, it made him stagger and bought some time. With a twist of her calves, Zi broke the man's neck and fell to the ground. She kicked back the next attacker and swatted him with her bow.

"Death to the traitor!" screeched the next assassin before bringing his axe down on Zi. She had no time to ready her scimitar, so she blocked the attack with bow. The weapon's steel sparked as the axe began to grind against it. The elite was far stronger than Zi, and pushed down so hard that it brought her to her knees. During the standstill, another foe prepared to attack Zi from behind. Lihua front-flipped into the fray, kicking the axeman and allowing Zi to leg-sweep her new assailant. She kicked him in the helmet, disorienting him before siding with Lihua.

The ladies assumed a fighting stance together. "So much for stealth," muttered Zi.

"I thought there was more snow," explained Lihua.

"None of that matters now!" Zi fired an arrow while Lihua dueled with her sais. "We can finish them!"

Ben watched the conflict from the same wall he remained at. "Oh come on, Benji, old man...this is your chance! They need you!" His self motivation only made him sicker to his stomach. Shortsword in hand, Ben finally left his wall. He could see the search party's leader, Kang, stepping forward to observe the fight. The foe searched for an opening to which he could join the battle. Ben mustered his courage and ran at Kang with his shortsword raised high. He tackled Kang from behind and brought his blade down. The hit barely effected Kang, and it only made him notice the shortsword. He easily blocked it, grabbed Ben by the arm and punched him across the face. Ben crashed against the snowy ground, nervously shuffling for his glasses. Just as he grabbed hold of them, Kang siezed him by the collar.

Zi and Lihua fought on, determined to decimate the elites. With their superior armor and training, the women found them harder to kill and had only downed two more. "ENOUGH!" roared Kang. Everyone turned to see the leader holding Benjamin in a headlock. Using the explorer's own shortsword, he placed it against his neck and demanded, "Drop your weapons...or this one dies."

Ben struggled, "Zi! I'm sorry I was just-" Kang covered his mouth his gauntlet.

Zi and Lihua looked to each other. Lihua repeatedly shook her head in refusal. Zi thought on her next plan of action. "Now," intoned Kang as he pressed the blade closer to Ben's neck. "NOW!" He swiped up several inches, just barely drawing blood from his neck.

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Zi. She dropped her bow. "Just do it, Lihua." Lihua looked over and sighed with defeat. The moment she dropped her sais, Lihua and Zi were swarmed and incapacitated.

Kang threw Ben to the ground with a laugh. "Thanks to this worthless tub of meat, we will deliver Tsao a brilliant gift. The ultimate traitor of the Scarlet Sword, AND his former wife." Ben grimaced. "Don't look so sad, you chubby filth. You've done a great service to the Scarlet Sword. Perhaps the grandmaster will enslave instead of execute you."


	14. Chapter 14 - Ultimatum

**Chapter: 14 Ultimatum  
**

Tomas could hear a foreign squeaking. It was a much higher pitch compared to Lucky's, which only helped him stir twice as fast. "What the-" His eyes opened, only to be blinded by the sunlight of the cloudless sky. He rolled in retaliation, but flipped back over when he bumped his aching neck. Tomas awakened atop the remnants of the night's plentiful snowfall. All was calm except for the squeaking that persisted.

"He's up! See, I told y'all he was alive." boasted a voice.

"Who's there?" Tomas searched in every direction.

"Be at peace, good sir. You are dead, and finally home."

Tomas took a deep breath, "I...I am?"

"NO YOU AIN'T DEAD, YA GULLIBLE GOOF! We got work to do so wakey wakey and get off your-"

Tomas gasped after looking down and seeing Mushu. "You're a-"

Mushu sulked and muttered, "Talking dragon freakout in three...two...

"Talking dragon! That's incredible," Tomas picked up Mushu and analyzed him.

"Put me down! I said put me down you manhandling wildman!"

"Boy," chuckled Tomas. "Alek would just about lose his sanity if he met you. Who are you?"

Mushu slithered out of Tomas' fist and back to the ground. "Who am I? Nonono who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Tomas, I know." interrupted Mushu.

Tomas raised a brow, "But you just said-"

"It made me sound more important. I'm Mushu...divine guardian. This is my partner, Cri-Kee."

"Nice to meet you.. But how did you know my name?"

"Your little snowball over here told us." Lucky squeaked cheerfully, happy to see Tomas alive.

"You speak snowgie?"

"No, but Cri-Kee does."

"He does?"

Mushu snapped, "Oh for ancestor's sake, man! It's all squeakin! High pitch...low pitch...alto tenor soprano squeak. It don't matter! Do you know what a nightmare it was to fine your dirty self? Found you plastered to the snow like some crazy drunkard. All cut up and shivering. NOW FOCUS!"

"On what?"

"On me," growled Mushu. "That shield you got straddled to your back belongs to one of Mulan's ancestors. He and all the rest of those transparent grumps sent me to find out who you were and what your motives are. So get talking!"

"Ancestors? Like spirits? Do you mean to say there IS a life after death?"

"Start...talking..." stamped Mushu.

Tomas sighed, "Well, where do I start? I came to-..." He paused, and began to glare at Mushu.

"What?" worried the dragon. "Somethin in my teeth?"

Tomas' eyes darted from Mushu to Cri-Kee and back again. "Two...tiny creatures...tracking me down." His mind flashed back to over a year ago, when he followed to alleged trolls to the Raven's hideout. Those trolls turned out to be Pain and Panic, a pair of shapeshifting, mischievous demons. Without thinking twice, Tomas flicked Cri-Kee and grabbed Mushu, squeezing his scaly neck and making him choke.

"Woah woah!" wheezed Mushu. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucky urgently ran up Tomas' body and bit him on the ear, making him release Mushu. The dragon gasped for air and panicked, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU MANIAC?!"

"Sorry, I had to make sure you weren't a shapeshifting demon."

Mushu glared at Lucky while Cri-Kee dizzily returned to the group. "Hey snowman, I think your buddy here needs to see a doctor." Lucky squeaked with a shake of his puffy head. "No more craziness, Tomas. I want answers. What are you doing here?"

 *** * *  
**

 ** _SPLAAAASH!  
_**  
Zi was struck with a bucket of ice cold water. She awakened in a panic, only to find herself bound to a post.

 ** _SPLAAAASH!  
_**  
Another bucket was dumped on her for good measure. She let out a yell, flailing against the post and shivering profusely. She could hear the irritating and boisterous laughter of the Scarlet Sword assassins. The next sound was that of ice buckets being poured onto Ben and Lihua. They were tied to posts flanking her own. "Rise and shine," jeered the assassin with the bucket. She was a stern woman with a scar over both of her eyes.

Zi analyzed her surroundings. She and her companions were being held in a makeshift camp atop a mountain. The position overlooked the plains and remnants of Mulan's village. "Lihua," shivered Zi. "Are you...alright?"

"Fine," she sneered while shivering as well. "All thanks to your friend over there."

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry," stuttered Ben, his face freezing. A minor, blackened eye formed as a reminder of Kang's counter punch. "I just wanted to help."

"Well you ruined everything, you witless idiot!" scorned Lihua. She began to curse at him in Chinese until Zi interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" she barked. "It's not his fault. It's mine. I should have never put him in a position to face combat. I'm sorry, Benji."

Ben shook his head with a huff, "No need to cover for me, Zi. Lihua and everyone else right. I am worthless and stupid."

"Don't you say that ever again!" exclaimed Zi. She grit her teeth from pure rage. "Do you hear me?!" Ben remained silent. "If other people want to talk down to you, fine. That's life. But I swear if I ever hear you shaming yourself again, I will beat you senseless!" Zi began to calm down, "You have value, Ben. You have brains. No one possesses as much knowledge about lands as you do. No one is as good-hearted and loyal as you. Sure, you've made mistakes. Who hasn't? Do not let them define you! You're alive, and that means you have another chance to make things right." Ben simply nodded with a faint smile brewing under his mustache. "And don't ever say that 'everyone' thinks of you as worthless. Tomas and I love you for who you are, and we will never stop believing in you...ever."

"Such brave words," heckled Kang. He unwrapped the cloth from his mouth, revealing a prominently pointy, hairless chin. His teeth were terribly positioned, and his canines protruded outwards. Dark circles consumed his caved in eyes. He looked like a sinister beast from a children's horror story. His appearance was enough to nauseate Zi. "Such a brave woman. It's a real shame you betrayed the Scarlet Sword. Perhaps you could have led our assassins."

His words were followed by a laugh that made Zi chill far worse than any bucket of water could. "She could never be our assassin leader. That was and always has been my birthright." Tsao entered the encampment, Shan Yu's sword strapped to his back. "Leave us," he ordered the other assassins. He smiled, curling his mustache and raising his goatee. "Though I must admire her...pathetic attempt at retaliation. Even with the death of your dearest companion, you still fight on." Zi glared at him, her still-soaked hair drooping over her face and sticking to her cheeks. "You didn't know?" smirked Tsao. "Tomas...is dead."

"No,"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I will not believe-"

"BELIEVE ME!" Tsao screamed in her ear, numbing her hearing for a brief moment. "Time to wake up, you delusional drudge. Your leader is dead, by my hand."

"You lie,"

"Do I, Zi? Do I? How can you live in such denial? You saw me blast him before your very eyes." Zi kept shaking her head in denial. Tsao noticed her eyes reddening and filling with potential tears. How he loved the pain his words inflicted upon her. "Tell me...did you find him when you returned to the village? Did you watch where you stepped? Those ashes were his."

"To hell with you!" Zi wriggled in her restraints. In the process of her anguish, a single tear escaped her eye.

"He's gone, Zi. Scorched into nothing but ashes." Ben could not hold back his tears while Lihua felt hopelessness dominate her thoughts. "Such a shame too," Tsao forcefully lifted Zi's face by her chin. "I would have loved for his death to be much...much slower." Zi shook her head and bit his thumb.

Tsao repulsed and slapped Zi across the face. She replied with a scream, "NO! I don't care what the hell you say. I don't care what you've done. I will never stop fighting until I tear you to pieces! You will answer with blood for every crime you've done." Tsao's sadistic smile disappeared. "What's wrong, dearest? Did I scare you?"

Tsao unsheathed Shan Yu's sword placed it at her neck, "You have no idea how bad I want to slit your throat and watch you bleed out."

"So do it,"

"I could...but I have chosen a much better fate for you. I was headed to the temple with this sword when I received news that you had been captured. That's when everything changed. As if life...was giving me another chance with you." He sheathed the crooked sword and proceeded to gag Zi. He swiftly punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Lihua and Ben watched helplessly as she buckled forward. "No!" he yelled.

"You bastard!" spat Lihua. "Leave her alone!"

Tsao ignored their screams as he untied her from the post and cuffed her with chains. He dragged her aching self across the snowy floor and eventually heaved her over his shoulder. She fought through her weakness and attempted to rip off Tsao's skull necklace. She nearly did when he caught on. He threw her down and hissed, "Treacherous bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach, listening to her muffled groan and practically getting a thrill from it. His attitude eerily snapped and he began to laugh as he picked her up. "Don't worry, my darling. I'm going to make things right. When I'm done, we'll love each other, and all will be back to the way it used to be." As he dragged her away, he ordered Kang, "Interrogate the others. They're broken as it is. Find out what they know of Imperial movements. Then kill them."

 *** * *  
**

"So you've been helping Mulan and the others this entire time? And you traveled that far to do it?" Mushu observed.

"That is correct," rested Tomas while dressing his neck wound with a fresh piece of his torn cape. "I originally planned to hunt Tsao down, but the storm hindered me from pressing on. I got lost in a cave with-"

Mushu raised a brow and rolled his claws out, "Wiiiith?"

Tomas noticed a silver mound lining the snowscape before him. In an instant, a pack of the silver blurs charged forward. "Wolves!" finished Tomas. He held out his arms. "Climb on!" Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Lucky ran up his arms and onto his shoulders. Tomas drew his sword, ready to battle the beasts. "I knew they'd be back," he whispered under his breath. The first wolf bit at him, but he swiped his sword across its leg. It limped into a cluster of snow while the others pressed on. There were too many for Tomas to stab at the same time. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his new shield. With a mighty bash, the wolves bounced off of the steel and back to the ground.

Mushu gave Tomas' ear a tug, "Come on, Tomas! Fight! Oooo use this thingy!" He pointed at the _Guardian_ on his back.

"It's empty!" grunted Tomas while kicking away a wolf.

"Well what else do you have?" panicked Mushu before shaking Cri-Kee. "Work, lucky cricket! Work!" Cri-Kee squeaked, "I know you're not really lucky! It's just for reassurance." Lucky squeaked and Cri-Kee translated. "The snowman is lucky? Or are you saying that's his name?" Lucky and Cri-Kee squeaked in unison. "What do you mean BOTH?"

"I hate to interrupt your linguistics class but Squeakery 101 will have to wait!" exclaimed Tomas. He gripped his shield and threw it down. "Hang on, everyone!" He sat on it and gave himself a push. Like an sled back in Arendelle, the shield glided down the snowy slopes, gaining speed and jumping off ledges. Tomas looked back up to see the wolf pack stationary at the top of the slope, unable to pursue. "YEAAAH!" cheered Tomas. "That'll show 'em!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" clapped Mushu. He put his dainty arms around Lucky and Cri-Kee. "Excellent luck giving, boys. You can sit by me." Seconds later, Mushu screamed at the sight of an incoming ledge. "Tomas! Tomaaaas! We're gonna diiiiiiiie!"

"Not yet we're not!" Tomas dug his sword into the ground, allowing him to turn the shield for a split second. The detour launched them off of ANOTHER ledge. "Right then...Wow...this seemed so much better in my head," calmly added Tomas as they soared through the air. "As a rebuttal to your statement, Mushu...NOW, we're gonna die." Tomas gripped the shield and screamed for his life. 


	15. Chapter 15 - Tomas to the Rescue

**Chapter: 15 Tomas to the Rescue**

_**THWACK!**_ _  
_  
Kang punched Benjamin in his stomach, instantly stirring the nausea within him. "Talk, you barrel of fat! What are the emperor's plans?"

Ben could barely speak. "How would...I know?" he belched.

Kang grit his teeth, "Ignorant swine!" He called over another assassin. "Slit this one along the belly. I'm going to break the other traitor." While he made his way to Lihua, the other assassin drew a dagger and approached Benjamin. Regardless of how cold the environment was, Ben could not stop sweating as he watched the jagged blade close in on his stomach. The foe positioned it when-  
 **  
** _ **CLANG!**_ __

A man riding a shield literally crashed down from the sky above. "TOMAS?!" shrieked Ben. A smile formed on his beaten face. "TOMAS!"

"You're alive!" gasped Lihua.

"Of course I am," panted Tomas. "I can't believe that actually worked!" He ran over to untie Ben. "What the hell happened to-"

"Lookout!" warned Lihua. Tomas turned just as Kang swung an axe at him. He lunged from the swing. Rather than chopping his legs clean off, the axe chopped the back of Benjamin's post and sent him toppling over.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" snarled Kang.

Tomas stuck his head out of the snow and spit a clump of it out. He forced a cynical smile, "Surprise!"

His reaction only enraged Kang further. "No matter...I'll make sure you stay dead this time!"

He brought his axe down at Tomas. He rolled through the snow and delivered a kick to his solar plexus. Kang stumbled back and barked, "Kill the prisoners!"

The other assassins obliged, running at Ben and Lihua. "Tomas! Hurry and untie me!" struggled Lihua.

"I'm a little busy right n-" Kang put Tomas in a headlock. He furiously elbowed him to avail. Kang laughed, allowing his rancid breath to spew into Tomas' nostrils. The odor was putrid and atrocious, enough to make Tomas gag. When Kang squeezed, his armored arm rubbed against Tomas' neck wound, causing excruciating pain. Rather than back down, Tomas used the pain to motivate himself.

He fought through it and threw Kang off of him. Kang collided with an assassin attempting to kill Lihua. Tomas ran over to untie her, only to be interrupted by the unsheathing of a blade. He grabbed his shield and spun, blocking the attack and countering with a kick. "Hurry!" urged Lihua.

"Still working on it!" snapped Tomas. He drew his sword and swung it against her post. The blade freed her feet before being used to duel the incoming assassins. "There! Work with that."

Lihua rolled her eyes, only to spot a foe sneaking up on Tomas. She kicked her in the back and then used her flexibility to grind at her hand bindings. "Come on come on!" she grumbled.

"Ummm help? Anyone?" Ben was overturned and pressed against the snow. Still tied to his post, he looked like fresh game just waiting to be spit-roasted.

"WORKING ON IT!" blurted Tomas and Lihua in unison, each busy tending to their obstacles.

"Alright..." mumbled Ben. "Just...making a comment."

Tomas slashed the assassin across the chest. As he turned, the end of his sword clanged against Kang's axe. They stared each other down, each pressing harder against the other's weapon. Kang began to smile, exposing his horrendous dental details. Tomas scowled and grunted, "I have fought many foes in my career...but you...are the ugliest I have ever seen!"

Kang sneered, "I've got my mother's beautiful eyes though."

"So was your father a mutated warthog?" The remark made Kang shove Tomas back. He hastily recovered and slashed between Kang's armor cauldrons. Blood was drawn, painting the snow beneath them.

"Yes!" Lihua finally snapped her binds. She dropped and tackled the nearest Scarlet Sword. Using what remained of her binds, she wrapped them around her foe's wrist and disarmed them. Her efforts earned her a dao sword, which she wedged into its former user's chest.

Mushu and Cri-Kee watched the battle from the safety of one of the camp's tents. Lucky gave the dragon a nudge, "What?" The snowgie squeaked and bobbed his head towards Benjamin.

Kang drop-kicked Tomas into Lihua's post. The entire piece of woodwork snapped in two and toppled over. Tomas heaved one of the halves upwards and jabbed Kang in the torso. He then grabbed his shield and leapt to his feet. While Kang was still recovering, Tomas stepped up and off the post with his shield raised high. With a mighty slam, Tomas brought his shield down hard against Kang's face. Tomas then peeked at him and cringed at his broken nose, "Ooo...Just when I thought nothing could make you uglier."

"My nose!" cursed Kang. "You'll pay for that! I'm going to batter your face until it looks like a swollen wart!"

Tomas chuckled while raising his sword, "Is that what nature said to you the day of your birth?"

Benjamin hopelessly squirmed in his bounds until he spotted a snowgie in front of him. "Lucky! Am I happy to see you, dear boy." He then felt scales brushing up his sleeve. "Gah! Is that a snake?!"

"Dragon," corrected Mushu before poking out and loosening his binds.

Ben just about fainted, "Good lord...you're-

"Talking dragon freakout in three...two..."

"A talking dragon!"

"There it is," sighed Mushu. He breathed tiny tufts of flame to free Ben.

The explorer plopped onto the snow and shoved the post away from him. Cri-Kee hopped onto his finger. "Oh...why hello there, little fellow."

"BEN!" scolded Tomas while fighting Kang. "Are you an enchanted princess?"

"No?" worried Ben.

"Then stop talking to animals and help us out! Use your short-" Tomas spotted the blade he'd given Ben. It was strapped to Kang's belt. "Sword..."

The sight enraged Tomas incredibly, and Kang knew it. He cackled, "A pathetic sword, for a pathetic worm." He tilted his head in a mocking nature. "Whoever forged this excuse of a weapon is just as...worthless."

Tomas' face flushed with red. "Alright, you freak of nature...Prepare to see what your insides look like!" He struck away his disgusting foe's axe and elbowed him in the face. "You don't-" He kneed him in the chest and retrieved the shortsword. "insult-" He cut his arm with the cutlass. "A blacksmith's craft!" Kang dropped to his knees. Tomas held both his sword and Ben's to his neck, ready to slice it off like a giant pair of scissors. Just as he slid them across, Kang ducked and launched himself upward. He tackled Tomas to the ground, but the Arendellian managed to prop his feet against his abdomen. With an upward thrust, he propelled Kang off of him and down the icy slope. Tomas was about to pursue and finish the leader when two more assassins ambushed him.

Lihua downed her attackers with her scavenged dao and ran over to assist Tomas. Dual wielding swords, Tomas slit across the waists of his assailants and impaled a third with both weapons. As he did so, Lihua performed a leaping slash. Tomas blocked her attack with a smile. "You're a little late on that one."

"I'm late? Look who's talking."

"You're the ones who left me for dead!"

Lihua stamped, "You would have done the same for us."

"No I wouldn't have! You may follow your emperor's orders, but I follow my own. No Trailblazer left behind."

"Zi was right about you then," sighed Lihua.

"Where is Zi?" asked Tomas, the look of worry forming on his face.

"Tsao took her, lad." explained Ben as he hobbled over to the two. "He told us you were dead to break our spirits, and then moved her to another location."

Tomas felt fear for his companion and hatred for Tsao. "Where did they go?"

Lihua thought, "We can probably track his footprints before the next snowfall."

Tomas briefly nodded, "You guys salvage whatever supplies you can find from these tents. See if you can get us some winter wear. I'm going to see if I can track this bastard." Tomas slowed his speed and gingerly dropped to his knees. He brushed his hands across the snow, trying to find a trace of footprints. His actions prompted memories of his youth in the Maelstrom. He remembered hunting with his mentor, and scouting deer tracks in the woods of Arendelle. He inched himself forward, getting on all fours like a predator stalking its prey.

Ben grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with whatever food and medical supplies he could recover. "I'm set on my side. How's your search?"

"Let's find out," Lihua kicked open a trunk and discovered her sais. Under them were some coats and cooking utensils. "Probably pillaged from the victims they murdered." She held the coats with respect. "Let the honor of those murdered for these garments be redeemed through our actions with them." She put on a black coat and tossed a navy blue one to Benjamin.

"Thank you," he said while forcing it around him. "A little tight on the sleeves...and the belly...and the everything, but it'll keep me warm. "

"I'm sorry," said Zi.

"Oh that's alright. Perhaps it will expand!"

"No...I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You were just trying to help. What you did was very brave." Ben went silent and peered over at Lihua. "Zi and Tomas are lucky to have a friend like you...Because even if you don't fight with a sword, you fight with your heart. I wish I could do that."

"Maybe you can," smiled Ben.

"How?"

"For a moment, stop listening to orders. Put aside what you owe and focus on what and who you love. Your heart will take over from there."

Lihua began to slowly smile, "I will try."

"Got something!" hollered Tomas from outside of the tent. Lihua and Ben joined the others to find Tomas. He was using his fingers to gently brush away a pile of snow. Just in front of it was a pair of footprints leading up the slope. A violent depression could be seen at the point of origin, which Tomas deduced as Zi's initial struggle. "That's our girl," smirked Tomas. "Never giving up."

"Here you go, Tomas." Lihua handed him a dark brown coat.

"Thanks," he quivered while putting on.

Lihua stared down at Mushu, Cri-Kee and Lucky. "More companions? Well at least they're travel-size."

"That's the spirit," laughed Mushu with a snap of his fingers. "Besides, we may run into my girl, Mulan on this adventure."

"Undoubtedly," assured Ben.

"If the Imperial City is still standing," grimly added Lihua.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later," interrupted Tomas. He tossed Ben his shortsword, of which he clumsily caught. "Right now, Zi needs all of us to press on for her. Come on, everyone. We're going hunting." 


	16. Chapter 16 - The Arendelle Plot

**Chapter: 16 The Arendelle Plot  
**

It was a cloudy night in the kingdom of Arendelle. The moon was obscured by billowing tufts of silver. Stars twinkled passed a sea of clouds, reflecting against the fjord. The village lights were extinguished, and not a single person roamed the streets. All was peaceful, which served as a powerful symbol of the kingdom's resilience. Just a little over a year ago, the Raven waged war on the kingdom. Her insurgents burned down an entire section of the town, and attempted to turn the people against their queen and princess. Thanks to the efforts of the Trailblazers, the Raven was defeated and faith in the royal sisters restored. Working together with their subjects, they rebuilt the razed homes and businesses even better than their previous states. These architectural achievements did the kingdom proud, and now housed the future of all who resided within.

Two guards stood watch at the end of the bridge to Arendelle Castle. As stern as they appeared, the men were relaxed, succumbing to the peacefulness of the nightlife around them. One would assume that all in the castle were just as calm...One would assume. Anna had been growing increasingly anxious since Elsa discovered the letter from their mother. She became so stressed that Kristoff began to sleep over with hopes of calming her down. He was fast asleep in her bed, his toned forearm wrapped around her waist. The mountain man's face was gently pressed against her neck. His warm breath should have produced a soothing feeling, but it only made Anna shutter.

The princess was far too occupied with the thoughts of her late mother's letter. How could Elsa just sit by and wait for Tomas to return? She understood that that was what the letter said, but what if he never returned? She had had enough. Her fingers gripped at the bed covers and her leg fidgeted upwards. With a gasp of frustration, she took action. Anna carefully slipped out from under her husband's loving grasp. She let her klutziness get the best of her, and her motion caused the back of Kristoff's hand to smack him in the face.

"Wha?!" Kristoff awakened with a groggy gasp.

"Sorry," cringed Anna.

"Anna, what...what are you doing?" He stretched his body out and looked up at her.

"I'm going to the trolls. I need to know the truth."

"But Elsa said-"

"I know what she said, but we can't wait any longer! I don't care if we found the letter by chance, I refuse to sit here for months, maybe even years in hopes of Tomas returning. He's following his own path, we need to do the same."

Kristoff hesitated with a huff, "Elsa won't like this."

"I don't care. She doesn't have to know. I mean...she will know but later when we tell her and-...Oh you get it. Are you with me or not?"

Kristoff sat up, "I was raised by the trolls, Anna. That can only work in your favor. Plus, you need protection on your journey. You're my wife, and I'll follow you wherever need be."

Anna smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "Let me guess..." he thought back to the start of his first adventure with Anna during the Great Freeze. "We leave...right now?"

"You know me all too well," Anna took his hand. "We can get dressed in ten minutes and leave before anyone can-"

"Leaving! I wanna leave!" cheered a voice.

Anna rolled her eyes while Kristoff sulked. They looked to each other and simultaneously groaned, "Olaf."

Anna poked her head passed the bedroom door and looked down at the eager snowman. She forced a smile, "Olaf...what are you doing up this late? Did you have the nightmare about summer again?"

He nodded with a frown, "It didn't come!"

"Well it was just a bad dream, why don't you head back to sleep? If you can't, go make sure Hilda and Herfinn are snug in their beds." She turned only to have Olaf follow her into the bedroom.

"But where are you going?"

Anna clenched her fists and forced an even harder smile, "Tooooooooo-"

"Harvest ice," finished Kristoff. "I want to show Anna how to harvest ice when no one else is around."

"Can I come? I can be your cheerleader!" He began to rigorously hop around and shout, "Go Anna! Go Anna! Gooooo Anna!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Anna placed her bedsheets over the snowman.

"Are we building a fort now? I love forts!" giggled Olaf.

"Oh for pete's sake, Anna. Sometimes you just have to be honest." grumbled Kristoff. He yanked Olaf out from under the sheets and sat him down. "Olaf, Anna and I are going to see the trolls. Elsa can't know. Can we trust you to cover for us?"

Olaf looked up at Anna, who flashed a natural begging face. "I...can do that. Is everything going to be alright?"

"It will be once we find out the truth," Anna slid behind her wardrobe, where she put on her pink coat and blue snowdress. "We're counting on you Olaf," She kissed his slushy head. "Be back soon."

"Let's ride," said Kristoff.

"Wait," snapped Anna. "Olaf, I need you to do one more thing for us."

The two guards remained at their post on the bridge when Olaf came waddling over. "Helloooooooo!"

One guard smiled and waved down, "Hiiiiiii!" The other nudged his partner, prompting him to return to his stern stance.

"Would you guys like some warm hugs?" The guards remained stone-faced. "No?" He longingly waved his twiggy arms. "They're freeeeeee."

The cheerful guard dropped down on bended knee and opened up his arms, "I'll take one."

"Frederick!" scolded the other soldier.

"What?!" he contested. "It's a free hug...from a TALKING snowman!" In that instant, Olaf hopped up and snatched the guards hat. "Hey!"

Olaf scurried into the castle courtyard. He put the hat on his head and hollered, "Look at me! I'm General Olaf!" The guards chased after him, clearing the way for Anna and Kristoff to ride out on Sven.

They rode furiously into the night, and soon the clopping of Sven's hooves on the pavement transitioned into the unearthing of terrain. His hooves ground up against the snowy fields and muddy wetland. A light snowfall had begun, which would only add serenity to the urgent situation. Soon, the woodlands turned to slopes, and eventually the North Mountain's base became visible. They traveled just under it, descending into a mossy basin situated under the region's auroras.

"The Valley of the Living Rock," said Anna.

"It's been so long," added Kristoff. He dismounted Sven and helped his wife down. "Hello! Anyone!"

There was a momentary delay before spherical stones began to force their way out of the snow. Fractals were shaken off and ice was cracked as the stones rolled towards Anna and Kristoff. The first stone rolled out into an older female. "Kristoff?" she squinted. "Is that my Kristoff?"

Kristoff knelt down, "Hello, Bulda."

"My boy!" the troll hugged him, her weight nearly pulling him to the ground. "Hey everyone! Kristoff's come for a late night visit!" The other trolls cheered at her words. She pet Sven on the nose. "Sven, my how you've grown!" She then turned to the princess. "Anna! You look...terrible." Bulda's smile vanished. She worriedly grasped her hand and pulled her in closer. "Dark circles around the eyes, nervous tick on the fingers...is that a grey hair I see? Anna! What's happened to you?"

"I haven't slept in days," she replied. "The stress is taking its toll on me."

"But why?" asked Bulda. "What's got you so stressed out?"

"We need to talk to Grand Pabbie," urged Kristoff. Bulda could see the worry in his eyes. She ordered two trolls to roll off and immediatley awaken their king.

"Kristoff, dear.." brooded Bulda. "What's all this about? You've got me worried sick now."

Before he could answer, three stones rolled down to join the group. The first two were the messenger trolls, flanking the king himself. Grand Pabbie unrolled and hobbled forth. "What's going on here?"

"That's exactly what we'd like to ask you," asserted Anna.

"Princess?" pondered Pabbie.

Anna took a deep breath and squeezed Kristoff's hand for reassurance. She stepped forward, "Elsa and I have discovered a letter to us from our late mother. It spoke of some kind of unpredictable war, and that Arendelle and several other nations knew of it. She went on to talk about how if something happened to them, she wanted us to carry out 'the mission'. We were to find Tomas and meet you here for further orders."

Pabbie's stone face tensed, and cracks began to form. "Where is your sister? Where is Tomas?"

"Tomas has not returned in months, and Elsa insisted we wait for him. I know it's what my mother said to do, but how could I wait, Grand Pabbie? How can I possess this information and idle away for the time my sister deems fit? What if this war starts today?"

There was a pulse-pounding silence before Pabbie sighed. "Oh dear...dear child. The war already started. It began the day the Raven rose to power." He shook his head, "Your sister is only following your mother's wishes, but it was right for you to seek me out now. Time is not a luxury we possess."

"Please," insisted Anna. "Explain all of this to me. What did my parents know that Elsa and I did not?"

"I wish I could say," shrugged the elder troll. "Even I have no memory of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Kristoff.

"There is a reason your parents sought me out when Elsa struck you with her magic as a child. I wiped your memories of her powers, because I had done stronger cleansings before. All I recall is speaking with your parents on a rainy night, many years ago. Neither of you were born yet, and your father asked me to perform a mass memory cleansing. The target? All of Arendelle with the exception of a select few: The king and queen along with their most trusted soldiers. Not even I was spared the knowledge."

"But if you wiped your own memory, how do you know all of this?" asked Anna.

"Because this is what your mother told me. She said that this information was to only be revealed to you and your sister in the event of her death. She explained that all of the wiped memories were confined to a single stone casing. The stone was then hidden by the king's most trusted soldiers. In that stone resides the answers to all of your mysteries. Find it, and you will be one step closer to stopping this war." He sulked back, "I am sorry...but that is all I know. The plan was that you, Elsa and Tomas would seek out the memory stone together, but I now see that it is up to you."

Anna was already starting to feel better as she began to understand more. She dropped to her knees and lovingly embraced the troll king. "You told us plenty, Gran Pabbie. Thank you." She stood up, "Like you said...the rest is up to us." 

Anna and Kristoff returned from the Valley of the Living Rock around three in the morning. Anna kissed her husband on the cheek, "Thank you, for staying with me."

Kristoff looked back at her, "Of course."

The moment was ruined when Sven came to a skidding stop. A beam struck the bridge's surface, coating it with a thin sheet of ice. Sven slipped and fell forward, launching Anna and Kristoff into a well-placed mound of snow. They sat up to see Elsa staring them down. The queen had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "So much for waiting," she shook her head with a glower.

Kristoff cautiously defended, "We went ice harv-"

"Save it," intoned Elsa. "Olaf told me everything." The icy blonde looked down at the timid snowman by her feet. He nervously waved at the couple.

"Olaf!" gasped Anna.

"I'm sorry. I tried." He hung his snowy head. "But I can't lie to Elsa. She's our friend, and technically...my mother."

"You bet I am," Elsa tapped her foot. "Anna, why don't you ever listen?"

"Because I couldn't sit by and wait!" snapped the redhead. "How could we put our own fates into Tomas' hands? We have to take charge. You above all of us should know this."

Elsa was insulted, "I do know, Anna! But I honor our mother's wishes and-"

"With all due respect, she's no longer here." Anna did her best not to cry, only failing to choke up. "Neither is Poppa. We have to decide what's right for us now and face the next challenge in our lives. Not just for us, but for Arendelle. Don't you want to know why they left us? What they were planning? You read the letter, there's a war...a war that I don't think we want to catch us by surprise. Look at what happened with the Raven. We relied on the Maelstrom to save us and they couldn't. Either we take action now, or we all fall."

Elsa looked directly into Anna's eyes. Her lips trembled for a moment before she uttered, "Tell me what you found out."

"Thank you," sighed Anna. In the seclusion of Elsa's throne room, she went on to intricately explain everything she had learned from Grand Pabbie. By the end of it, Elsa was motivated to learn more.

The queen scratched her pale chin. "This memory stone is the key to everything. Who knows what memories have been wiped from us as well."

Kristoff sat up, "Grand Pabbie said it was placed under the custody of the king's most trusted men. It's just a matter of finding them."

Anna's eyes began to liven up, "And who would my father trust more than a young, dedicated soldier at the time? Enough to promote him to captain of the guard..."

Elsa gasped, "That's it..."

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa simultaneously concluded, "Alek."


	17. Chapter 17 - Journey to the Past

**Chapter: 17 Journey to the Past**

Captain Alek was fast asleep in his bed when Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff came storming in. From the moment he awakened, his reflexes sprung him into action. He rolled out of bed while grabbing his sword from under the mattress. Alek then lunged to his feet and entered a fighting stance, his sword held at his shoulders. He calmed upon identifying the trio of intruders. "Your majesty?"

"At ease, captain." ordered Elsa.

"No!" denied Anna. "Not at ease!"

Kristoff glared at her, "Anna-"

"What? This is no time for relaxing conversations over tea! We need answers."

"Answers?" Alek shook himself awake. "Queen Elsa, what's going on?"

"That's exactly what we'd like to ask you," interrupted Anna. "We-"

"Anna," scolded Elsa. "Let me handle this."

"But I-"

"You've done your part, now I will do mine." With the queen's final words, Anna silenced herself.

"Will someone please tell me what all of this is about?" groaned Alek as he sheathed his sword.

"Our parents," said Anna.

"The memory stone," added Elsa, ignoring her sister's disobedience.

Alek looked as if he had been struck by an invisible blade. He staggered and his eyes widened. His pointed beard jerked leftward in a twitch. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anna snapped, "BULL-"

"SHHHHHHH!" went Kristoff. "Do you want to wake the entire castle?"

"What war?" quirked Alek. "The one we ended against the Raven?"

Elsa tilted her head and squinted her eyes, "Captain, you will not keep secrets from your queen."

"I will if I am under orders," asserted Alek.

"So you admit you know something!" jeered Anna.

"Do I?" muttered Alek. "I am simply stating a fact. If your late parents gave me an order and I swore my life on it, I will see it carried through."

"And what was that order, Alek?" asked Elsa. Alek remained silent. "Alek." Elsa stepped towards her old, disgruntled captain. "When you swore your service to my parents, you did so to my ENTIRE family. You will not withhold the truth from Anna and I."

"No," Alek denied. "I promised your father I'd never involve you."

"He's not here anymore, Alek." insisted Anna. "Fate had other plans, and it's up to you to carry on their mission through us."

"You say you're here to protect us. Refusing to inform us could lead to our harm. Is that what you want? You know how much is at stake." Elsa affirmed. "Now please, Captain Alek. Tell us what you know. I demand this not as your queen, but as the daughter you once looked after. As King Agdar's little girl."

"Your majesty." Alek turned away and softly close his eyes, reminiscing on the past. "You will always be that little girl to me. That young...and frightened little girl. I did whatever I could for the limited time I had with you."

"And that was enough," smiled Elsa, as she too remembered. 

_Elsa sat crouched behind her bed. She cautiously removed one of her turquoise gloves and held out her open palm. She took a deep breath, and began to relax. With a flick of her wrist, she smiled, for nothing had happened. She stood up with confidence. Years of learning to control her powers and she had finally done it. Her mind livened up with thoughts of returning to the outside world. She could already hear the laughter of her parents and sister. She grew excited, for her solitary life had ended. Suddenly, frost began to form on her hand. "Conceal..." she whispered, a cold sweat resinating from her temple. "Don't feel. Conceal...don't-" The ice thickened at the tips of her fingers.. "FEEL!" A snow flurry spiraled out of her palm and struck against the wall. With a loud crackle, it formed into her signature snowflake, and coated the entire corner. She panicked and rapidly put her glove back on._

 _Frustration overcame her. She fell to her knees and began to sob. The curse within her was irremovable, and every last ounce of hope faded from her spirit. She clenched first and angrily slammed it against the carpet. Her tantrum ended and her anxiety escalated when she heard a knock at the door. Soon the mechanisms of the lock began to twist and grind. "Elsa?" called her father._

 _"Elsa!" worried her mother._

 _The door creaked open. Her mother approached her while the king locked the door. Queen Idun gasped at the sight of Elsa's snowflake on the wall. "I'm sorry!" cried Elsa._

 _"What happened?" asked King Agdar._

 _"I just...I-I-I-" Elsa found herself in a stuttering frenzy of escalating emotions. "I tried to control it, Poppa. I tried!" She backed up against the wall. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!"_

 _"Getting upset only makes it worse," said the king. He slowly approached her with hopes of an embrace. "Calm down-"_

 _"NO!" rejected Elsa. "Don't touch me!...Please, I don't want to hurt you."_

 _The king and queen looked to each other. He insisted on approaching her again, but Idun urged them to leave and give their daughter time alone. They left the room and locked it once more. Elsa's episode only escalated her hysteria. She could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest. This panic only worsened when there was yet another knocking at her door. "Elsa?" It was Anna. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

 _"Go away, Anna!" she snapped._

 _Anna was so used to this rejection, that she did not even respond. Instead, she slowly backed away from the door and headed downstairs. An hour passed, and Elsa spent it lying in her bed and staring at her snowflake on the wall. She hated her powers. She hated herself. She hated her life. Her anger consumed her fear, and she furiously removed her gloves. She began to generate a thin icicle and grip it in her palm. The young princess proceeded to pull up her sleeve and expose her pale wrist. Every bit of her consciousness urged her to end her life. All it would take was a flick of the icy shard, and all of her suffering would be over. No more isolation. No more suffering. She was bringing the shard's tip to her wrist when she heard a knock at her door. It startled her so much, that she snapped the icicle in two._

 _"Go away, Anna!" she barked. It was then that the door unlocked. "Momma? Poppa?" She turned to see that it was neither of her parents nor sister, but a young soldier instead. He frightened her with his piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul. "Momma!" she cowered. "Poppaaaaa!"_

 _"Please!" worried the soldier. He removed his green cap in her presence and bowed. "I mean you no harm, Princess Elsa." She remained paralyzed with fear against the wall. The soldier displayed a nervous smile on his clean-shaven face, and reached behind him. He presented a basket to her, "I brought you some food. Some books too. You must be awfully bored in here." Elsa remained silent. "Not much of a talker, I see." He placed a plum on the bed and rolled it towards her. Her eyes darted from the fruit to him within seconds. "The servants are wrong about you," he chuckled. "They make you sound like some bizarre freak of nature."_

 _"I am," replied Elsa, her eyes drifting to the snowflake she had conjured up against the wall._

 _The soldier gulped, but remained calm. "Oh...that's...that's not so bad."_

 _"Liar," she averted her gaze._

 _"Princess, I could never lie to you." he assured. "I am sworn to protect the entire royal family."_

 _"Then shouldn't you be out protecting them?"_

 _"I am," he smiled. Elsa finally looked at the soldier once more. "Your parents, Kai, and Gerda are taking good care of Anna, yet you remain here. No friends. Just quick visits from scared servants...and equally frightened parents."_

 _"They are right to be scared," frowned Elsa. "I'm a disgrace."_

 _"Only because you say you are," said the soldier. "If you ask me, I think you're just a frightened little princess who has so much more to her." He smiled and rolled the plum closer to her._

 _Elsa practically smiled for a moment, and took the plum in her now gloved hands. "Why are you helping me?"_

 _"Because everyone needs help, princess. Whether they see it or not. Right now, I believe you just need a little company. Would you like that?" The child nodded. "Good," he smiled only to gasp. "Forgive me, your highness." He held out his hand to the child. "My name's Alek."_

 _"Nice to meet you," she carefully shook his hand. "I'm Princess Elsa."_

 _"I know," he winked, causing her to giggle. "You have very good manners. Now what do you say we read a good book? I brought a great collection of Arendelle history."_

 _The two spent the next twenty minutes reading and laughing together. They poked fun at faulty politicians and marveled over their kingdom's achievements in the arts. All seemed peaceful until Alek heard the bell calling all soldiers to the barracks. He closed up the book and handed it to Elsa. "I must get going, dear princess. I hope you feel better, even if it is just a little at a time."_

 _"Wait," she said. He slowly turned to see her were somber eyes. "Will I ever see you again?"  
_  
 _Alek smiled with a sulk, "I'm not sure. I'll visit whenever I can." He chuckled, "I...should probably give this key back to the servants before they notice it's gone. With a wink, Alek departed, shutting and locking the door behind him._

Alek felt himself getting emotional. "I visited you whenever I could. Fate always found a way of taking me from you. Whether it was being your parents' bodyguard on a trip to a foreign nation, or being sent to battle. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most, and I am sorry."

"You went above and beyond your service, captain. And I will forever be grateful for it," Elsa hugged him.

"You and Anna are right," he sighed. "Your parents would want me to tell you the truth. When we first found out about the war, your parents allied with many nations to prevent it. During this time, someone...or something revealed a prophecy to the king and queen. Upon learning of this, they...something happened." Alek winced and scratched his head.

"What?" questioned Kristoff. "What happened?"

"I wish I could say, but even our minds were partially wiped by the troll king's magic. We were left only knowing of a possible war, and that hiding the memory stone was imperative. The king and queen informed me and the other soldiers that our memories were removed for the safety of Arendelle. We were just following orders."

"So, where is the memory stone?"

Alek huffed, "With the Sentinel."

Elsa raised a brow, "The Sentinel? What...or...Who is that?"

"Of us two captains, the Sentinel was the one who took on the task of going into hiding with the stone."

"Do you know where the Sentinel is?" asked Anna.

"As far as last known location. Yes. It was years ago, but yes."

"Well then I suggest we head out immediately," voiced Elsa. "You lead, I'll follow. Anna and Kristoff have ventured off plenty without me. Now it's my turn."

Anna groaned, "But I want to-"

"This is my compensation for you disobeying my orders," nodded Elsa. "Can I trust you to manage Arendelle while I'm gone? Can I trust you not to give it to any princes?" she joked.

"I'll keep a VERY good eye on her," intoned Kristoff.

"Thank you. It's settled then," Elsa took a deep breath. "Let's go, captain."

Alek nodded, "Yes, your majesty. We'll need to mount up."

Alek suited up in his military uniform and made for the stables. He whistled for his tan, older steed. "Hello Odin," he smiled. "It's been too long. You ready to ride?" The old horse eagerly snorted in his face.

"All set, captain?" asked Elsa from behind him. Alek turned to the queen fitted in equestrian attire. She wore thin blue pants with icy rosmaling on her hips. A darker blue, buttoned top covered her torso. A thin, ice cape trailed from behind her as she put on her riding gloves.

"Of course, my queen." Alek helped Elsa up to her snow white mare, Bianca. "Just the two of us."

"Just like old times," smiled the young royal. "Alek, do you believe we can find this Sentinel? He must be very elusive."

"Oh the Sentinel was always the elusive type...but we'll find her."

Elsa's eyes widened in realization that their person of interest was in fact a woman. Before she could ask anything more, Alek spurred his horse. She whistled for Bianca to advance, and galloped after him.


	18. Chapter 18 - Slaves of the Soul

**Chapter: 18 Slaves of the Soul**

Tomas and his company had been tracking Tsao across the mountain range. Over time, the party became lightheaded as altitude increased. To everyone's relief, the snowfall had ceased, and the only obstacle was trudging through the sloshy remnants. Tomas gave his coat a tug to better warm himself up. His eyes locked onto Tsao's footprints like a wolf stalking its prey. The thought of wolves kept Tomas vigilant, fearing the pack he faced days ago would return to finish their hunt. Tomas was so focused on Tsao's prints, that he was not watching his own steps. He slipped on a flattened stone coated in sleet, and fell face first into the snow.

He grumbled a curse as Benjamin waddled over to help him up. As he did so, he glanced up at two enormous mountain peaks that towered over the land. "Good lord...are those the formations we observed when we first arrived?"

Lihua dreadfully nodded, "The peaks of the Tung Shao Pass. Once the sight of a tremendous battle between the Imperial and Hun armies."

"Well," Tomas spat out a mouth full of snow. "Get ready for a history lesson, because that's where the footprints lead."

"Of course they do," gulped Ben.

"Have courage, my friend." urged Tomas. "You must. For Zi." Tomas adjusted his makeshift bandage, exposing his neck wound for a moment.

"Tomas," gasped Ben. "Did you get mauled by a bear?"

"Wolf," he tightened the cloth around his neck. "But nearly the same size as a small bear."

Lihua looked over her shoulder and pointed down at a snow-covered basin over the mountainside. If one looked hard enough, debris could be seen poking out of the snow, revealing entire buildings. "This was once the site of a thriving village. One that bridged the capital city with the villages of the plains."

"What happened to it?" wondered Tomas.

"This story, I know." grieved Ben. "It was known as the last stand of General Li, Shang's father. He fought to his last man to stop Shan Yu from reaching the emperor. His forces were not strong enough, and all was lost. It was a massacre."

Tomas shook his head and resumed his ascent. "If this is what this Shan Yu guy was capable of, I don't want to know what Tsao is doing with his sword." A ceremonial horn blared from the summit. It sounded like a war bugle from the heavens above, signifying the beginning of a great cataclysm.

"I think we're about to get our answer," reacted Lihua.

"Come on. Let's move!" Tomas' feet gained speed, and his cautious hobbling transitioned into wild sprinting. His boots kicked up snow in all directions. Unfortunately, the mountain winds directed all of this icy fallout into Benjamin's face. His glasses fogged up and fractals clung to the edges of each lens.

"Seriously?" groaned the explorer. He removed the spectacles and wiped them with his bushy mustache. "There we go. Clean as can-" Tomas dragged him into the snow to hide. "-be..." spat Ben, his glasses now frozen over even more.

"Shh," whispered Tomas. The trio poked their heads over the summit's apex, barely able to see anything. "Damn, we need a better vantage point."

"Ahem," smirked Mushu. He, Cri-Kee, and Lucky squeezed out of Tomas' sleeve. "Allow us to handle this," he winked.

Lucky rolled up first, and had Cri-Kee hop onto his head. The fragile cricket than summoned whatever strength he had to support Mushu's scaly feet. The dragon squinted his eyes and scouted below.

As he did so, Ben scratched his head and pondered, "So...Tomas, old boy...Do you...like things up your sleeves and in your shirt?"

"What?" Tomas asked.

"I'm just saying because Lucky practically dwells in your clothing, rubbing against your body. Now with a dragon and cricket added to the assortment, I began to infer that you enjoy the feeling."

"I was wondering the same," whispered Lihua.

"You two think about this way too much! I don't even notice they're there."

"Because you like it?" wondered Lihua.

"Perhaps some sort of fetish?" added Ben.

"Can we focus, please?" asserted Tomas.

Ben looked over at Lihua and twiddled his fingers inside his collar. "Fetish," he whispered.

"For sure," nodded Lihua.

With a roll of his eyes, Tomas gave Mushu's tail a tug, "Anything?"

"We got two of those Scarlet Sword baddies standing by some sort of slit in the mountain. Like a secret entrance of some sort."

"Only two?" worried Lihua.

It was then that a familiar and atrocious scream screeched out of the entrance. "ZI!" yelled Tomas. Without hesitation, he pounced over the slope and rolled down towards the mountain's base. Lihua and Ben joined in as the guards caught sight of them. Before they could react, Tomas flung his shield into one's face while tackling the other to the ground. Lihua finished the first man with her sais and Tomas placed the second in a headlock. He squeezed, placing his hand on the assassin's mouth to muffle the screams. Slowly, he unsheathed the man's knife and stabbed him with. He waited for the body to go completely limp before he rose to his feet.

Rushing for Zi, Tomas retrieved his shield and began to squeeze into the secret entrance. It was a tight fit, but Tomas just barely cleared the passage with only minor scrapes on his back. The rocks continued to grind against the fabric of his cape. He could feel that sense of entrapment overwhelming him. With one final step and scoot combination, Tomas tumbled out of the passage and into a circular chamber. He turned, cupped his hands to the sides of his mouth and shouted. "I'm through!"

"Tomas, I can't get through this, lad." worried Ben with a huff. "I'll have to wait here."

"I'll stay with him," said Lihua.

"But I need-"

"I'm claustrophobic anyway," she added. "We'll find another way in. Just get Zi and get out."

Tomas had no time to debate. He nodded and turned to carry on with the rescue mission. Mushu slithered after Lihua, "We'll stick with you. Aint no way we're going in there. Right, Cri-Kee?" The cricket chirped in agreement. Lucky did the exact opposite, and pattered into the secret entrance. "Where's snowball goin?" The snowgie let out one more squeak for Cri-Kee to interpret to Mushu. "What's he mean 'Tomas is the bread to his butter'? What is he? Some kind of poet now?"

He looked down, realizing his feet were covered in a grainy substance. He reached down and scooped a handful of it in his hands. The sharp pieces of gravel tumbled through the spaces between his fingers. Lucky could be seen scampering atop the gravel and over to his boots. "Lucky!" he smiled. "Together forever, right buddy?" The snowgie smiled while Tomas tightened his tiny, blue ascot. He heard Zi's scream again and dashed after the origin of the sound. "Zi...We're getting close." The gravel transitioned into a stone staircase that began to wind further into the mountain. "I hope."

"Let's find another entrance," said Lihua before jogging around the mountain's base.

Ben did his best to keep up, "Were you serious back there? About the claustrophobia?"

Lihua didn't answer for a moment. She shrugged, "As Tomas once said...No Trailblazer left behind. He's got Lucky, I've got you. If anyone takes a swing at you, they have to go through me."

Ben smiled, "Thank you, Lihua. You really are a good friend."

"I wasn't always, but you three tend to bring out the best in me." The clinking of armor could be heard around the mountain's jagged corner. Lihua readied her sais in a combat stance above her head. "Get behind me. Hurry!"

One of the elite assassins spotted her, "There!" he called out.

Zi's screams were soon replaced, or at least blocked out by the cries of countless people's suffering. "What the hell is going on down here?" Tomas slowed his pace down the decrepit stairs. He swished his hand upwards to tug down several cobwebs. They coated a red banner bearing a black scorpion. As Tomas removed more of the obscurities, he revealed an entire section of banners leaning down a torchlit hallway. Something was wrong. Here he was in the very lair of the Scarlet Sword, yet not a single inhabitant could be found. Where had they gone?"

Tomas followed the screams of a child, which led him to a horrific sight. He stumbled into a chamber filled with dozens of bounded villagers. From children to the elderly, none had escaped this dastardly fate. He took cover behind a cracking pillar and peeks beyond the stone. Several assassins stood watch over the prisoners, each tied to an ancient column. "Let me GO!" Zi demanded. Tsao shackled her to her own column at the far end of the chamber.

"Fear not, dearest." Tsao lifted her face up, "Soon, all will be well again. Just like old times."

Zi began to smile at him...only to spit in his face as hard as she could. "Go to hell!"

"This IS hell," he laughed while wiping her slobber off of his cheek. He turned and yelled down the corridor. "Priest! What is taking so long?!"

One of the cultists sped in, his ink black robes hastily swaying. "Here, your excellency." He handed Tsao a scorpion-shaped talisman with red rubies.

Tsao grinned. "Ahhh perfect. The grandmaster wants a field test. Here...is his field test." He held it over his head, "With the sorption talisman of manipulation, and my new powers...all wills shall be bent under my dominion!"

"Still all bark and no bite!" distracted Tomas as he spun out from behind cover.

"Tomaaaas!" cheered Zi with pure joy.

"Hang in there, Zi!"

"Impossible!" screeched Tsao. "I-I-I KILLED YOU! I saw you burn!" He shook his head in denial. "No...I told-"

"Next time, show your boss a body." said Tomas. "AND the grandmaster too."

The assassins were bewildered. One of them turned to Tsao, "What boss is he speaking of?"

"Oh you didn't tell them?" mocked Tomas. "You know, about the foreign entity you've been communicating with in the shadows? The one who gave you those 'new powers' you speak of?"

The assassins all turned to Tsao, who had begun to panic. "He's...He's lying!"

"Am I?" Tomas inched closer. "YOU lied about my death to your men. Can you be trusted with any information?" Tomas stared down his foe. "Who are you really working for?"

"Let him speak no further of him!" growled Tsao. "Men, kill him!" Everyone remained idle. "What are you waiting for? Cut him down!"

One of the assassins craned her neck. "You said...speak no further of HIM. Who?"

"I..." Tsao became flustered. "It..."

"Well Tsao..." taunted Zi from her shackles. "I guess I'm not the only traitor after all. As you know, the punishment for treachery in the Scarlet Sword is death." She mockingly winked at him. "If I go down, you're coming with me...dearest."

Tsao's eyes twitched with anxiety as four assassins drew their daos and charged at him. "NOOOOOOO!" He squeezed the scorpion talisman, activating it and blasting away his attackers. A series of translucent, crimson beams emanated from the scorpion's ruby eyes. Each wave of beams wrapped around a villagers head, causing them to flail and wail. Another series of energy pulsed into the assassins and priest.

Tomas backed up while Lucky trembled on his shoulder. The snowgie squeaked, and Tomas sighed, "Yeah...squeak."

When Tsao held up his talisman, all exposed to the beams lifted their heads, as if he was stringing them like a puppeteer. He clenched his fist, somehow giving the afflicted supernatural strength. The villagers broke free of their bindings and assembled with the afflicted assassins and priest. Everyone's eyes glowed red and crimson waves pulsed from their bodies. Tsao unshackled Zi and dragged her into the next room, but not before ordering, "KILL HIM!"

"Your will shall be done," the crowd uttered in perfect, eerie synchronization.

Tomas cracked his neck, "Here we go." He sheathed his sword. "I can't kill the villagers." He warmed himself up as Princess Anna would, "You got this, Tomas. It's just one big brawl...against grannies, kiddies...mommies, daddies and baddies. Great."

The afflicted horde swarmed at him. Tomas launched himself off of the wall and kneed a man in the face. The swarm clawed at him like zombies, but he spun out of their grasps. He elbowed a woman in the chest and spun her into the crowd. Tomas grabbed an unlit torch from the wall and swatted down an incoming attacker. Much to his surprise, he soon felt something grip his boot. A child, no older than two years of age, lifted him up with super human strength. "Woah," he struggled. "Put me down, demon schoolboy! Timeout! Timeout!" The child flung Tomas hard against the wall. He shook off his daze and cringed, "Bad child! Bad! No playtime for you!" He felt someone grab his shoulders, looking up to see an old man with multiple, wrinkly chins. "Now gramps wants a turn at kicking my ass?" He shoved the elder off, "Time for bedtime, grampy!" he punched him across the face and knocked him out. "Normally I'd frown upon punching a senior citizen, but do ethics apply to superpowered, possessed senior citizens?"

Tomas punched and kicked away at the afflicted swarms. A teenage girl punched him in the chest. "That is NOT the quickest way to a man's heart!" He caught his breath, tackled her into a grapple and looked around. "Here...ummm...date this guy!" He threw the teen on top of a random villager. He picked up the child from earlier and hurled him into a zombie couple. "Here! Have a kid!"

The corrupted cult priest clawed at him. Tomas scoffed, "Seriously?" he kicked him in the groin and kneed him in the face. Zi screamed down the hall. "ZI! HOLD ON!" he hollered before being tackled by the villagers. The afflicted battered away at his back while he shielded his face. With a powerful roar, he shoved them all off of him and ran for the corridor. He rolled through the doorway and slammed the gate on his pursuers. They rammed at the door while Tomas desperately searched for something to prop it. As a final resort, he removed the _Guardian_ from his back and wedged it against the door. He caressed the steel crossbow, "Thanks for everything." He turned and bolted after Zi and Tsao.

Lihua backflipped as the elites chased after her. She launched herself up and stepped on their helmets. As she flipped forward, she slashed their necks with her sais. Her kills only alerted more assassins to pour out of the lair's main entrance and engage her. Ben remained hidden behind the nearest rock formation, listening to and cringing at the conflict before him. "Man, we gotta help her!" shouted Mushu.

"But...I can't fight," sighed Ben.

"Ben, there are other ways to fight!" Mushu leapt onto his pudgy chest and yanked him by the mustache. "Your friends are gonna die, man! You gotta man up and think of something now! You gotta be like Mulan! Work outside your comfort zone!"

An idea sparked in Ben's head. "Like...Mulan. I got it." He waddled out of cover and began a steep ascent up the mountain.

Tsao slammed Zi against the wall. She struggled to break free and swatted him with her chains in the process. "Let her go, Tsao!" demanded Tomas as he entered the ceremonial chamber.

"You're too late," he hissed. "SHE IS MINE!" He held up both the scorpion talisman and his skull amulet. He clenched each as the powers combined. Red beams intertwined with blue fire and seeped into Zi's mind. She screamed and Tomas sprinted for her. Tsao dropped her and ran for the exit.

"Zi!" Tomas helped her up. "I've got you-" Suddenly, Zi screeched, blasting Tomas away. He skid across the gravel and looked up to see his afflicted companion. Zi's eyes glowed with hues of both red and blue. Her body emanated fire while her mouth glowed crimson. She stomped, causing an explosion of blue fire. "Zzzzi?"

"She's mine now!" laughed Tsao. "Destroy him, my love!"

Zi remained zombified. She spoke in an echoing, otherworldly voice. "Your will...shall be done."

"Zi..." Tomas let exasperation get the best of him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Beware the Blazing Heart

**Chapter: 19 Beware the Blazing Heart**

Tomas was in a predicament like nothing he had ever faced before. Zi, one of his closest friends, had been afflicted by Tsao's evil talismans. Now empowered by dark, hellish magic, she stared him down with blazing eyes and a scorching mouth. How could Tomas bring himself to engage her in combat. He had already done so with his first love interest, Carina. It was as if fate had cruelly planned out his downfall through the women in his life. His worst fears sunk in, and he imagined himself being forced to kill Zi in order to stop the Scarlet Sword. But he had to be strong. He had to find a way to hold onto whatever hope he had left.

Tomas picked himself up over blazed gravel. He raised both hands, "Zi...listen to me. This isn't you."

"I feel more myself right now than I have ever before," she hissed in a demonic voice.

"No you don't!" he pled. "This is what Tsao, and the rest of these Scarlet Sword psychos want you to believe. You don't serve them. You serve the people. You serve you!"

"You lie!" she stomped. A stream of flames poured through the gravel and trailed after Tomas. He dodged the attack and stood his ground again. "I have always been an assassin of the Scarlet Sword!" She ran at him. Tomas grabbed his shield and went on the defensive. She punched away at his shield, each fiery blow nearly melting the banded steel.

Tomas repulsed, "You've got to fight this, Zi!"

"The only being I need to fight is YOU!" She stretched out her hands, generating head-sized fireballs. She launched them forth as Tomas ducked. The first missed, but the second ignited his cape. The flames consumed the hem until Tomas rolled and extinguished them.

Tomas scooped a handful of gravel and threw it in her face. She loosed a screech and burned the stones off of her. Tomas used the distraction to tackle her in the waist. He did his best to hold her down with his weight and used his other hand to grab her face. He tightly squeezed it and forced her to face him. "Look at me! You know this face!" He grunted, desperately trying to keep her still. "You know my gaze! You've smiled at it...you've connected with it!"

For a split second, the glowing inferno in her eyes faded. She looked up at him and weakly whimpered, "T-Tomas?"

"That's it, Zi. Come on back." he smiled.

"I-" she began to choke and the flames reignited within her body. "NOOOOO!" She blasted him off of her. "Your fall will be my ascension!"

Tomas faceplanted into the ground. He looked up, only to have Zi kick him in the face. She now pinned him, and grabbed his face. "Look at me now! Do you see this gaze?" Her fiery eyes spewed ashy particles that entrapped themselves in Tomas' beard. "These are the eyes of your doom!" She raised one of her palms and formed a fireball in it. Tomas braced for the strike, but gasped when the flame diminished. Zi backed up, as if struggling with her true self. Her eyes alternated from fiery to natural, all while she let out a series cries and growls.

"Fight, Zi..." motivated Tomas from the ground. "FIGHT!"

Zi fell to the ground, in her own self-exorcism. Her body convulsed sporadically, and sparks of flame singed around her. With one more violent twitch, she went limp. The sounds of charring fire was drowned out by a single whimper. Zi looked up at Tomas with watery eyes. "Tomas..." she begged. A tear escaped her left eye as she opened her vest. Her trembled hand grasped the belt of throwing knives that Tomas had given her "Kill me. Please." Within a matter of seconds, the affliction gained repossession of her soul. She charged at Tomas on all fours like a hellhound. He kicked her away and drew his sword to defend himself.

Zi guffawed in a tone resembling that of a ghoul. She flourished two knives from her belt and used her powers to light them aflame. Tomas braced himself as she began to throw the fiery projectiles at him. Using his sword, he swatted them away like scorching hornets. "Look at the knives, Zi!" egged Tomas. "It was gift from me to you! I forged them. Remember who you are!"

Zi removed the fires from one of her knives and examined it. Much to Tomas' dismay she set it ablaze once more and sneered, "Fool...you forged your own demise!" She flung the blade at him, which skimmed the edge phis sword and smelted the tip.

Lihua slashed away at a wave of incoming assassins. She had done her best to hold them off, but missile units had moved in. There was no possible way she could survive holding off projectiles while dueling, and she knew it. The older fighter did her best to use her melee attackers as a shield. The archers opened fire, and while most arrows clanged against the elite's armor, few barely missed her. Lihua dug her sais into a common assassin and hoisted him like a human shield. Arrows pierced the body, and the recoil brought her to her knees. The surfing elite pulled the body away from her and swung his sword downwards. Lihua blocked it with both of her sais and furious held him at bay.

One of the archers had a clear shot at her head when Ben hollered, "HEY!" The entire wave of arches turned to see Ben standing at the top of the cave's mouth.

Mushu gave him a nudge on the shoulder, "You got this, big guy."

He worriedly sighed, "Here goes nothing!" He swayed his arms forward and force himself to fall on his bottom. His tremendous weight and the impact he caused was enough to cause a moderate avalanche. The minor slide soon picked up speed, and Benjamin himself snowballed into the entire avalanche. With a crackling boom, the tsunami of snow crashed down upon the archers and reinforcements, burying them alive. Lihua used the distraction to finish off the elite with a rapid slit across the throat.

She stepped over the newly formed mound of snow and found Ben flopped and unconscious. She mightily flipped him over, "Ben? Benjamin!" She shook him and he grumbled.

"Did...I screw up again?"

"No," smiled Lihua. She helped him up with a hug. "You did great!" Realizing she was breaking her stone-faced norm, she let go of him and dusted herself off. "I mean...nice. That was...well done. Very good."

Ben rocked himself upwards as Mushu laughed victoriously, "That was fantastic! See? It does pay to be a fat man." He jokingly poked his stomach, watching it slosh back and forth. Cri-Kee chirped and hopped on his flab.

"I did it..." rejoiced Ben. "That actually worked. Just like Mulan's plan did to the Huns!"

"Except she had a cannon," corrected Mushu. "Buuuuut...it don't matter. Cause you the _bomb_."

"Cut the foolishness," said Lihua while sliding down towards whatever remained of the cave's entrance. "We've got help Tomas and Zi!"

Ben cringed but Mushu hyped him up, "Look what you just did, man. If you can do that, you can do anything! Now get in there and kick some butt."

"Yes, sir." Ben straightened his hat and glasses. He cracked his knuckles and flinched, "Ow ow owww. I think I jammed a finger."

"BENJAMIN!" scolded Lihua.

"Right!" he snapped. "Coming!"

Zi was in a fiery frenzy. taking aim and blasting away at Tomas. He ran out of space to run, picked up a piece of rubble, and threw it at her. Zi effortlessly caught the stone and crunched it in her hand. "My turn." She generated a greater fireball using both of her hands, and beamed it at Tomas. He couldn't jump away in time, and could only brace with his shield. The explosion dented his shield and launched him into the back wall. Tomas hit his head hard, and he dizzily saw three Zi's approaching him. When his vision returned, he felt Lucky slip out of his sleeve and scurry up to Zi.

"Lucky?" Tomas gasped perturbedly. The little snowgie hopped up and down to get Zi's attention. She looked down at him as he began to squeak profusely. His squeaks were urgent and Tomas could almost detect a form of begging. Zi ignored the snowgie's pleas and prepared to incinerate him. "ZI!" barked Tomas, getting her attention. "Leave the little guy alone. It's me you want."

"You witless worm," she jeered. "You would give your life for this minuscule creature?"

"Of course I would. He's my friend, and a Trailblazer. You are too, and if I have to die, I'll prove it." Zi stared him down. "I will not kill you, Zi. Not now. Not ever."

Zi closed in on him, shoving Lucky away with her boot. "Zi!" exclaimed Lihua as she and Benjamin entered. They shrieked at the sight.

"Lihua! Ben!" called Tomas. "We have to remind her who she is! Please...help me!"

"Zi..." began Lihua while she picked Tomas up by the throat. "Your my sparring partner! As cocky as I was, I always admired your fighting abilities. You'd never give up! Never give in to corruption! You're a rebel, and you need to fight whatever is in you!"

Zi began to scowl as Ben added, "You're our friend and my inspiration! It's me, Benjamin! Fatso!"

"Ben...jamin?" struggled Zi. She tightened her grip on Tomas' throat and began to squeeze with superhuman strength.

"Zi," choked Tomas. "You...have to be strong. We need you to be. I...need you to be."

In that instant, Zi's hold loosened, and she dropped to her knees. She began to have an argument in two voices: her own...and the affliction. "I am strong... _No you are not!_...I am a Trailblazer!... _Lies!_...You cannot defeat me!... _Nooooo!..._ You do not own me!... _Noooo!..._ I am my own master, and I choose to...to...

 ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_**  
Zi let out a scream like no other. The entire chamber shook and the fiery powers dispelled in all directions. Her cry was deafening, and brought everyone to the ground. With a powerful outburst of energy, Zi jolted back up. Her eyes went back to normal, and she "awakened" in a cold sweat. Everyone paused until she looked over at the injured Tomas. She began to smile as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Zi," he smiled. "I knew you were strong enough."

"Thank heavens," relieved Benjamin.

"Tomas I-" He embraced her before she could speak any more. Their hug was a mixture of laughter and crying. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"I thought I'd lost _you_ ," Tomas kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

Zi cried, "Tomas, please forgive me. I left you out of duty and and fear and-I...It was a moment of weakness! I'll never let it happen again. My heart couldn't bare it."

"You did what you had to do," Tomas wiped her tears.

"I KNOW what I have to do now," she replied. "You have always told me to follow my heart, and now I realize that it's led me to you. I will never leave your side again."

"Nor I yours," Tomas smiled softly while his fingers felt the back of her neck.

She placed her hand on his chest, losing herself in the very moment of his embrace. As they stared into each other's eyes, they heard a squeaking below them. Lucky rejoiced at their reunion, and did rapid kissy faces towards both of them. They both laughed at the snowgie before looking at each other again. "Zi..." began Tomas. "I'm no expert at Squeakery 101, but I think I know what Lucky wants."

"Oh really?" Zi leaned up as Tomas peered at her lips. "Do tell."

"Not tell," he smirked. "Show." Lucky was ecstatic, making even more kissy faces as Zi and Tomas closed their eyes and drifted towards each other's lips.

 ** _BWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOONG!  
_**  
A gong sounded from the lair's center of operations. Zi and Tomas let go of each other, causing Lucky to throw a tantrum, cursing the gong's timing.

"Tsao," sneered Zi.

"Come on, it's time to end this." Tomas placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've got one throwing knife left on that belt, let's make it count."

"Gladly." Zi led the charge, followed by Tomas and Lihua. Ben trailed behind and picked up Lucky, who was going off on a delayed-kiss, squeak rant for several minutes. 


	20. Chapter 20 - Lucky Shots

**Chapter: 20 Lucky Shots**

Two assassins brandished Zi'sconfiscated weaponry. "I mean...it's a pretty nice bow. Honed, steel edges. Banded grip. Strong string. I think I'll keep it."

"And get a look at this sword," said the other while holding Zi's scimitar. "Kind of off balance if you ask me."

"That's because you're holding it wrong," corrected Zi. "It's a two-handed weapon. You need to have a tense grip on it while balancing your legs to support each strike."

"Oh, of course." The assassin fixed his posture. "Thank you." He did a double-take when he saw Tomas and Zi standing in the doorway. All he could say was "Holy-" before Zi roundhouse kicked him so hard, she snapped his neck. She picked up her scimitar and pointed it at the second assassin.

The foe just about wet himself. He dropped Zi's bow and cowered, "I was just...just...polishing it for you! Looks beautiful!"

"Get lost," hissed Zi. "Now!"

"Yes ma'am. Th-thank you ma'am." He turned to sprint away, only to be clotheslined by Tomas' forearm.

Zi sulked at Tomas. "What?" he shrugged. "You told him to get lost. I just helped." Zi remained stern and salvaged about a dozen arrows from a nearby crate. "What?! He's lost alright...in consciousness."

Tomas and his courageous comrades made their way into the lair's central chamber. Enormous pyres illuminated a staircase leading to an altar, where a circle of high priests chanted away. Their ominous creeds echoed all of the way back to the entrance where Tomas stood.

 ** _BWOOOOOOOOOONG!  
_**  
One of the common assassins struck the gong once more. Tsao stood with the priests, who were gathered around a pit. An elderly grandmaster stood next to him, and was presented with Shan Yu's sword. "Ahhh," he grinned. "With this sword, the ritual can at last be completed!" He dug the sword into the center of the pit.

"Not on our watch!" taunted Tomas.

The grandmaster's wrinkles unfolded as his eyes widened. Tsao was quite surprised to see Zi cured of his spell. "But...how?!"

"Simple," mocked Zi. "My spirit is stronger than any artificial power you possess."

"We shall see about that," he clenched his skull amulet and handed the scorpion talisman to the grandmaster. "Finish the ritual, I will deal with them." The grandmaster was far too concerned with the ritual's success, that he did not question where Tsao had received the skull necklace. Instead, he placed the scorpion in the pit with the sword.

"What's the plan?" asked Lihua.

"You're listening to _me_ now?" joked Tomas.

"Focus," asserted Zi.

"Right." quipped Tomas with a snap of his fingers. "Zi, you're with me. We're taking down Tsao. Lihua, deal with any of his goons. And Ben, those cult priests are pansies. Take them out. Or at least...get them to stop chanting. MOVE!"

Tomas readied his sword and shield, but cringed at the tip of his blade. The tip was blunted by Zi during he fiery possession. "Shit."

"Sorry," replied Zi while readying her bow.

Lihua engaged incoming foes in combat. She locked blades with one of them and pushed up on her sais. Her maneuver disarmed him of his dao sword and flung it over to Tomas. "Catch!"

Tomas jumped up and nabbed the blade. "Thanks!"

Tsao's speed-walking soon turned into running. He squeezed the amulet and transformed into his superhuman self. Blue fire flowed from his eyes and mouth, to the tips of his heels. Flares sparked up and blazed across the ground. He leapt up and punched the ground, producing a shockwave of fire. Zi and Tomas leapt over it. Zi took aim in midair, "Let this be the arrow!" She fired it. Tsao caught the projectile and razed it to ash. "It's never the arrow," she moped.

"Stay strong," intoned Tomas. "Cover me!" He charged at Tsao with his shield raised. Tsao threw a punch against it, causing a shockwave of flame to spark off of the steel. Tomas shield-bashed him in the face and took a peek, "Did I get 'em?" Tsao roared at him, urging Tomas to duck under his shield again. "Nope." Tomas stabbed him with the dao, but it had no effect. The amulet practically made him immortal, or at least immune to normal weaponry. Using his fiery essence, Tsao melted the sword to sludge. Tomas stared at his former sword, reduced to nothing but a rusty hilt. "Oh come on! I just got that!"

"DIE!" Tsao breathed fire as Tomas rolled for cover. Zi unleashed a flurry of arrows, into his back. He garbled at the pain. He grunted and flexed his body. As he did so, the arrows were incinerated. Enraged, Tsao conjured up a blue fireball in each hand. "So...your spirit is stronger than my power? Clearly you have not seen what I...can...truly...DO!" He spread his arms, launching one at Tomas and the other at Zi. Tomas braced with his shield and Zi with her bow.

 ** _FFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRABOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
The strikes blasted Tomas' shield and Zi's bow in half, sending both of them tumbling towards opposite walls. Meanwhile, Ben made his way to the top of the altar. "Nice work!" complimented Lihua from below. "Stop the priests!"

Ben gulped and gave the chanting priest a tap on the shoulder. "Pardon me...can you stop chanting?" The frail cultist slapped Ben across the face. Ben immediately shoved him down the stairs and then smiled at Lihua. "Like that?"

"Yes! Like that!" Lihua stabbed a foe. "Five to go!"

"Right," Ben twitched his mustache.

Tomas awakened from his daze around the same time Zi did. Each sat up from their crater and spotted Tsao headed over to Lihua. "One arrow left," winced Zi. Lucky squeaked and hopped onto Tomas' knee. He raised a brow at the snowgie, and then peered over to Zi. One crazy look at each other, and they knew they had the same crazy idea.

Tomas jumped to his feet and threw Lucky to Zi like sports ball. Zi caught the snowgie and leapt to her feet. Tomas heckled Tsao. "So let me get this straight..." Tsao turned with a fiery snarl. "All that power...and you STILL can't kill me?"

"I'd kill you if you'd stand still!" he stomped over, cornering Tomas.

"But where's the fun in that?" laughed Tomas. Anxiety kicked in, and he began to sweat as Tsao came closer. "I'll tell ya what, topknot. I'll stand still for you! Fire away, you'll still miss!" Tsao assumed a fighting stance and generated the greatest fireball Tomas had ever seen. The massive orb of blue flame was enough to destroy Tomas twenty times over. "Zi...Lucky shot...NOW!" ordered Tomas.

"LET THIS BE THE ARROW!" Zi launched her final missile at Tsao. The superhuman caught it with ease.

Tsao chuckled, "So much for a lucky shot."

Tomas smirked, "Shot? No. Lucky?...Well-" Tsao turned to see the snowgie tied to the arrow with his blue ascot. He unraveled himself with a spin and hopped onto Tsao's shoulder. Without wasting a second, the brave snowgie bit the latch on his necklace.

"NO!" bellowed Tsao. The amulet skid across the floor and right into Tomas' stomp.

 ** _SMASH!  
_**  
The skull shattered to pieces and all of Tsao's powers were painfully removed from him. He screamed in agony as the flames burned his mortal skin, leaving his face entirely scarred. He looked like an actual zombie with a unevenly shredded goatee and mustache. The burns continued to torture him until he fell off the ledge of the platform and into the crumbling rubble below. "That actually worked?" laughed Tomas before hugging his snowgie. "LUCKY! You fantastic son of a snow queen!" His attention was redirected to the grandmaster when he heard the lair shake around him. Whatever they were doing at the altar, it was working.

"Now that's what I call a divorce!" cheered Zi from afar. Tsao's demise only brought her peace with her past. She used her newfound strength to join the others and direct her attention to the ritual.

 ** _FWAPMMMF  
_**  
A priest went rolling down the stairs.

 ** _FWAPMMMF  
_**  
And another.

 ** _FWAPMMMF  
_**  
And another...

Ben dusted off his hands. "That takes care of that,"

Tomas gasped when he saw the grandmaster unsheathe a dagger and close in on Benjamin. "Benji! Behind you!"

Benjamin couldn't hear Tomas over the sounds of the crumbling around him. Zi hastily opened her vest and pulled out her last throwing knife. Tomas' words repeated in her mind, _"You've got one throwing knife left on that belt, let's make it count."  
_  
She took aim and flung the knife over the stairs and into the grandmaster's chest. The elder choked on his blood and fell into the pit. Ben turned with a yelp, "That was too close! Thank you, Zi." The rest of the group met him at the top of the altar and stared down at the grandmaster.

The dying elder cackled, "You fools...All that remained in the ritual...was a sacrifice." He died, and his blood trickled onto Shan Yu's sword. The scorpion talisman began to glow crimson, and the sword soon began to lift itself.

"We need to get out of here...NOW." urged Lihua.

The group backed up as the sword levitated, and a blob of ashes began to rise up. They wrapped themselves around the sword's hilt and began to materialize into a being. With a powerful blast of energy, the Trailblazers were launched down the stairs. Thanks to Ben, there was a priest to block each of their falls. A new being stood at the top of the altar. He took two steps forward and stared downwards. He breathed his first breath opened his yellow eyes. His pale body was adorned in animal skins, and he grasped the crooked sword in his hands.

"It can't be-" feared Mushu.

Ben backed up, "It's-"

"Shan Yu," finished Lihua. "Retreat!"

"We can take him!" said Tomas. "Let's end this!"

"With the scorpion talisman, he's as immortal as Tsao was." said Lihua.

"Well then let's rip it off of him!" exclaimed Tomas.

Shan Yu examined the slain grandmaster at his feet. "Pathetic..." He raised his sword, "COME FORTH MY ARMIES!" The mountain began to shake again, and suddenly, dozens of arms began to punch out of the ground.

Tomas thought, "You know...retreating sounds really good right now."

"GO GO GO!" Zi gave her group a shove as they sprinted away. During their escape from the lair, more zombies began to pull themselves out of the foundation. "What are these things?"

Lihua ran faster. "Shan Yu's selected mercenaries from long ago. The original members of the Scarlet Sword!"

They exited the cave to see an even bigger army of zombies sprawling out of the snow. "His Hun army!" yelled Ben. "They're pooping out-"

"Like daisies, man." Mushu shook his head. "Like...daisies."

Tomas turned to see the capital city in the distance below the Tung Shao Pass. "Run! Just keep running!" He tripped as one of the resurrected Huns tugged at his leg. Lihua stabbed him with her sai, but it only stunned him. She pulled Tomas away as the group fled for the capital. "Well, Zi..." panted Tomas. "You really made that knife count!" She just rolled her eyes and kept dashing.

Shan Yu stepped out of the cave with an entire army of the under lurking behind him. "The Scarlet Sword has indeed risen again," he smiled. "And this time, nothing will stand in my way. You took away my victory those many years ago. You believed you were ...were wrong. I have returned to seek my bloodthirsty vengeance. You will suffer far worse than ever before, Fa Mulan. I do not know who these...new friends of yours are, but if they stand with you, they too...shall fall. No one can protect you. Not them, not your army, not the beloved Li Shang. Vengeance...China...and the world shall be mine."


	21. Chapter 21 - Point of No Return

**Chapter: 21 Point of No Return**

"Open the gates! And hurry!" ordered one of the Imperial tower guards. A bulky soldier pulled at the winch, opening the gates just enough for the Trailblazers to squeeze in.

Tomas practically fell over into a soldiers arms. "We need..." he panted. "To speak to the emperor."

"Shan Yu has WHAT?!" exclaimed Shang.

"He's returned," stated Zi. "The Scarlet Sword performed a ritual and it worked. While TSao and the grandmaster were defeated, an entirely new enemy has surfaced."

"And this one comes with his own army of the undead," dreaded Tomas.

"I don't suppose you can blow up another mountain, can you Mulan?" asked Ling.

"This is serious," interrupted the emperor. "I want every soldier ready to defend the city. Every archer on the wall, every lancer behind the gates. Gather those who cannot fight and bring them to my palace. I want every able body fighting."

"Even the women?" asked a soldier.

The emperor turned with a glower, "Young man, our entire kingdom was saved by a woman. If there are others willing to pick up a sword, let them!" The soldier saluted him and rushed outside to deliver the news.

"But you heard Tomas," said Mulan. "The army cannot be killed."

"We will find a way to kill them. Even if we do not, I will not lose my city without a fight. If we are to die..."

"We do so with honor," saluted Shang. "Alright! I want everyone ready in ten minutes! Suit up!"

Everyone scattered about in preparation for the impending siege. "Alright Tomas, what's the plan?" asked Zi.

Tomas turned away, "I don't know."

"Oh come on, lad! We've got to do something!" urged Benjamin.

"That's just it, Ben. I don't what we can do. This battle is a lost cause and we know it. These things can't be stopped. Maybe held back for moments, but never fully destroyed."

"Just like our spirits," motivated Ben. "We won't give up!"

"We cannot give up," said Lihua.

Zi stepped forward. "Our best shot at stopping the army and Shan Yu is destroying the scorpion talisman. It's the source of all his power."

Tomas livened up. "We find Shan Yu during the battle, crush the talisman, and save China. Sounds like a plan to me."

"And we're supposed to just hold off the rest of his zombies until then?" pondered Lihua.

"Do we have a better plan?" replied Tomas. All remained silent. "Look, I know this looks bad. Really bad. But we've been in tougher scrapes than this. Like when-...hmmmm. Alright, so this IS our toughest scrape but we can manage this. We're the Trailblazers, and we never back down." Tomas looked to Lihua. "Even you." She raised a brow. "That's right. I said it. You fight with us, you become part of our family. You've certainly proved yourself through tenacity and dedication. I don't know about you guys, but I'd say Lihua's Trailblazer material."

Zi and Ben smiled at her, "Now more than ever," Zi pat her on the back.

"Welcome," nodded Ben.

Lihua faintly smiled with a bow. "I am honored to be included in the 'Trailblazers' as you say. I will fight to the death alongside all of you."

Tomas smirked at her, "That's all I needed to hear. Come on, everyone. Together, we can stop this evil and save all of China!"

"I suggest we take another 'Lucky shot' at Shan Yu," said Zi while refilling her quiver with arrows.

Tomas agreed, "It worked on Tsao, it'll work on this maniac just the same. How about it, Luck? You feeling up to the challenge?" Lucky eagerly squeaked on the table. "That's my snowgie." With the briefing over, the Trailblazers readied themselves for battle. Lihua sharpened her sais and Zi grabbed an Imperial bow from the armory. In need of new weapons himself, Tomas equipped both an Imperial sword and shield before departing. "Benjamin," he called.

"Yes, lad?"

"I want you to help get the citizen who cannot fight safely to the palace." He helped fasten his shortsword. "We'll handle the battle."

"But Tomas-"

"You've got nothing to prove, buddy. I know how brave you really are." Tomas sighed, "Besides...if this should happen to be...you now, the end. Someone's got to tell our story. You've spent your whole life studying history, now you're making it." Tomas left Ben in solemn silence and joined Zi outside.

"Lihua is taking up positions with the lancers at the gate. I'm going to join ranks with the archers on the main wall."

"I'll join you." said Tomas. "When those things breach our defenses, bows won't do you any good."

"You sound so sure that they will."

"Well considering that we can't kill them, I'd say they've got pretty good chances." Tomas could see Yao and Chien Po hauling elongated projectiles with dragon heads on the tips. "What are those?"

"Cannons," grunted Yao. "Even if we can't kill them, it'll be a whole lot easier to fight if they're...you know..."

"In pieces," smiled Chien Po.

"It's gonna be a BLAST!" Ling laughed obnoxiously. When no one joined in, he moped. "Just trying to lighten things up before our imminent deaths." He snickered and gave Tomas a nudge, "Careful, those cannons are just as loud as fireworks."

Tomas facepalmed, immediately regretting his actions. He sighed in relief upon realizing Zi hadn't caught him. His relief was short-lived when he saw Lucky staring up at him. "Lucky...the snowgie." he warned. "Don't you dare-"

Lucky smiled and squeaked twice.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
Zi loosened up her hand after such a hit. "Oh Tomas...you were doing so good!"

Tomas gave the mischievous snowgie a death stare. "I should have gotten a dog. It would have been much more loyal!" Lucky bit his pointer finger and squeakily laughed. "Why you little!"

"Tomas," called Shang from below the wall. "Everything alright up there?"

He regained his composure, "Of course."

"Good." he turned to face the soldiers. "Soldiers of the Empire! Prepare to fight. If we die. We die with honor."

"Amateur," said Tomas before clearing his throat. "This is it, everyone! The enemies headed for us are unknown and undead. Not what you want to hear but what you need to. No matter what happens, we're going to make sure the Huns learn a valuable lesson: That this city is teeming with mighty warriors, warriors with so much to live...and die for. This is for your families! This is for your emperor! You fight, you cut these things down until they take your life! Shan Yu is the primary target. Destroy his Scorpion Talisman of Manipulation, and his armies will fall. You see him, you take him!" Tomas drew his sword and raised it over his head. "LET'S GOOOOOO!" His scream was followed by the countless war cries of every fighter in the city.

Mulan stood next to him, "Where'd you learn to speak like that?"

"I saw my share of battles in the Maelstrom, my warrior clan." Another wave of battle cries filled the midday air. "Damn. That speech got an encore."

"Those aren't our soldiers'." muttered Zi.

"What?" Zi pointed and Tomas turned. A grossly exaggerated army was marching down from the Tung Shao Mountain Pass. "Oh." Like a swarm of army ants scrambling out of their hill, the undead army coated the entire pass in a mass of darkness. Tomas gripped his sword and now whispered to himself. "This is for China. This is for my team. This is for everyone back home. Elsa...Anna...Alek...Hilda and Herfinn." He looked up at the sky and nodded, "This if for you, Nora. For you, Ada. Should this be my end, I will see you soon." Tomas took a deep breath and braced himself for the imminent attack.


	22. Chapter 22 - Death Wish

**Chapter: 22 Death Wish**

**_FWOOMP  
_** **  
** ** _FWOOMP  
_** **  
** _ **FWOOMP**_ _  
_  
The undead Huns marched in perfect synchronization. Each monstrous step sent a shiver down Tomas' spine. He stood firm, watching the massive army inch closer to the Imperial capital. He looked over at Zi. As brave as she was, even Zi could not mask the fear within as she too observed the army. Tomas reached over and held her hand, reassuringly squeezing it. She turned with solemn nod, one which he mimicked. A war horn blared, startling Tomas and Zi into squeezing each other's hand tighter.

"Find Shan Yu. He's our only chance at ending this." said Tomas.

A scout waved a banner from the highest tower. Mulan acknowledged the signal, "We're in range."

"ARCHERS!" ordered Shang.

Zi joined thousands atop the wall as they strummed up their bows. The second row of units aimed upwards, their arrows just barely above the heads of the first. "Steady," whispered Zi. "Steady."

The marching ceased, and the undead stood silent, the midday sun beaming down upon them through the grey clouds overhead. A hulking figure stepped in front of the army. It was the resurrected warlord himself. "Zi," Tomas held up Lucky. "Think you can make that shot?"

"From this range, it's pushing it. Especially for Lucky." she admitted.

Shan Yu raised his demented sword, the scorpion talisman latched onto its hilt. "GO!" he roared. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The army of zombies garbled hellish screeched of war, and sped passed their leader to attack. "Here we go," Tomas flourished his sword and held up his shield.

"Hold the volley!" exclaimed Shang. "Hold it!"

The army closed in with supernatural speed. The Imperial archers kept their arrows ready. Some gave into intimidation, and the arrows slipped out of their trembling hands.

Ling looked over to his best friends, "Yao...Chien Po...it's been an honor serving with-"

"Shut your yap," growled Yao. "We ain't dead yet!"

"Hold..." urged Shang. "Waaaait."

Mulan began to fluster. She leaned over the wall, "Shang!"

The general swung his arm downward. "FIIIIIIIIIRE!"

"FIRE!" repeated Mulan.

"FIRE!" echoed Tomas.

With a single, ferocious boom, the Imperials unleashed a whirlwind of arrows upon the zombies. The projectiles impaled the undead with gut-wrenching accuracy. Loose arms were severed, heads toppled over, and bodies were pinned against the ground. While some remained temporarily disabled, the rest of the horrific horde pressed onwards to the city. In a mass of bodies, they clashed against the reinforced walls. The initial impact nearly dislodged the barricades. Soldiers joined General Shang to reinforce the gates. "Fire at will!" he commanded while pushing back.

The archers followed through when Tomas peered below. The undead dug their bony fingers into the wall itself, and began to scale it like arachnoids. "Holy-...Everyone! The walls! Aim down!" By the time the archers got into position, the Huns had already vaulted over. "Oh no you don't!" Tomas dropkicked a zombie back over and stabbed another with his sword. Rotted flesh poured out of his wound before Tomas flung him back as well.

Zi shot a zombie in the head and elbowed it back. "Forget killing them!" she shouted. "If we can just keep them off of the wall, we'll be fine!" She fired another arrow.

"For now," Tomas uttered before stabbing another sniveling zombie. "It all depends on how long the main gate holds!"

A zombie snuck up on Tomas, only to be cut down by Mulan. She shouted, "Shang! How are we holding?"

"We're holding alright!" he grunted.

"You just do your part!" added Lihua, her body pressed up against the trembling gate. A zombie punched through and she rotisseried it with her sais.

Tomas had just finished shield-bashing a zombie's head off when he spotted another massacring Imperial soldiers. He flung his shield at them and rolled into battle. While he managed to slash his blade across two of them, a third put him in a headlock. Tomas flailed left and as a last resort, bit the zombies arm and jerked his head upwards. The motion caused him to tear the fragile flesh and break free. As he turned to launch his assailant away, he spit out a glob of green gunk.

"Did you just...bite a zombie?" gasped Mulan.

"Yeah. It was the only way to free myself." Tomas shrugged and caught his breath.

"Tomas, that's the single most hardcore thing I've ever seen. And that's coming from the woman who blew up a mountain."

"Can we compare heroics later?!" blurted Zi. She front-flipped away from the swing of a zombie's sword.

Benjamin was on the stairs leading into the emperor's palace. He paused, listening to the carnage at the front of the city. "Heavens...It's begun." He shook off his worry and continued to muster civilians to safety. The sounds of battle only further terrified them. "Hurry! All of you! Inside! Go! Go!"

Tomas, Zi, Mulan, and the surviving band of archers held their position above the main gate. Zombies had begun to box them in while others leapt over the wall and into the standing army below. Tomas spun around and shield-bashed a foe over the inner side of the wall. Lihua scolded, "Send them the other way!"

The gate's interior had descended into a mayhem. Soldiers were so occupied with the incoming zombies, that they could not reinforce the continuously battered gates. It only took two more bashes to blast the door's hinges clean off. The Hun army poured in like a scourge of plague, blanketing over the soldier in the ensuing chaos. "The wall is lost," realized Tomas. "Down we go!" He led a charge down the stairwell, and the survivors rallied behind him. Together, they too collided with the madness at the gate.

Factions were undefinable. Zombies and mortals were intertwined in a cluster of sword slashing and war crying. The battle resembled a vivid depiction of armageddon, as the forces of good clashed with the minions of hell. Through the chaos, Tomas swung his sword at whatever he could. At this point, keeping the enemy at bay was no longer an option. The battle was now a matter of survival. No one had any time search for Shan Yu, if he was even present in the battle. Tomas tripped over a soldier's corpse, and landed before dozens of others. The sight made him realize how suicidal the battle actually was. But what choice did they have? Fighting Shan Yu was the only chance at putting an end to the rising evils.

Tomas' thoughts were drowned out by the sounds of tremendous galloping. A battalion of Imperial cavalry charged into the conflict, their pale horses armored with layers of blue. They trampled over the zombies, crippling them for extensive periods of time. Yao stabbed a discombobulated foe while Ling stepped on it. "It won't die!" he grumbled.

Chien Po sat on the zombie with his enormous buttocks, shuffled left and right, and then stood. The zombie twitched before beginning to snap its joints back into place. Ling gulped, "If your butt won't kill him. Nothing will!"

Shang gave a salute to one of the cavalrymen. He turned with a circular wave of his sword, "Fall back! Fall back to the marketplace!"

"But the horsemen!" realized Tomas.

Shang ducked beside him while yanking his arm, "They're going to buy us some time while we fortify a third line of defense."

Tomas took one glance back at the mounted heroes. "But, they'll be slaughtered."

"We'd best make sure their deaths are not in vain." He clenched his armored fist, "They are doing their task so we can follow through with ours."

Lihua ran alongside Zi. "We can set up a barricade in the market. That'll hold them."

Zi gained speed, "We can only hope." She felt her quiver's inventory. "About a dozen arrows left. I've got to save at least one for the Lucky Shot." She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a stallion's whinny. The horsemen had indeed been massacred, and the flood of zombies now swarmed towards the marketplace.

By this point, soldiers and able-bodied civilians alike had taken apart shops and tents to form a makeshift barrier. Tomas and the others vaulted over it and assumed defensive positions. They kept their swords and spears aims upwards in anticipation for the hordes climbing over. As fast as the chaos had ignited, it had suddenly diminished. All was eerily silent. Tomas looked to the grey skies above the barrier, nearly losing himself in them. It had begun to snow again, and-

 ** _SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAGH!  
_**  
The zombie Huns poured over the barrier and attacked the survivors. 


	23. Chapter 23 - The Sentinel

**Chapter: 23 The Sentinel  
**

It was dusk now, and the outskirts of Arendelle were blanketed in a thick fog. Captain Alek and Queen Elsa rode onward, off of the constructed pathways and onto the darkened fields. The sounds of their horses galloping against the earth were pleasant and serene in the silence of the coming night. With winter in full swing, Alek shivered at the harsh conditions. Even his gloved fingers went numb as they gripped the reins. As for Elsa, well...the cold never really bothered her. She slowed down her mare and removed a glove. Raising her hand high, she absorbed the chill and sent it breezing elsewhere. Her magic did away with the intensity of the fog as well.

Alek looked to his queen, "Thank you."

She smiled, her scarlet lips contrasting against the growing darkness around them. The sunset lit up her pale face, just enough to cause a twinkle in her eyes. "You looked a little chilly,"

"Very funny, snow queen."

"So, how much further?"

"Hmmm." Alek gave Odin a light spur and guided him around the field. The captain's head swiveled from side to side, "I don't exactly know. The land has changed over the years and the snow isn't helping."

Elsa tiled her head. "Captain-"

"Just give me a moment," he closed his eyes and lost himself in his own thoughts. "Come on brain, you old relic. Try and remember. Come on." He tensed up, "A mill. Yes that was it. That's where we parted ways. It was further northeast. Let's ride."

The two rode side by side for several minutes before Elsa asked, "So, were you and the Sentinel close?"

"As your parents' most trusted soldiers, we had to be. I-" Alek brought his steed to a halt. "Wait..."

"What is it?" worried Elsa.

"Shhhh," he pointed ahead to a silhouette slowly approaching them. He slowly went for his sword, grasped it, and unsheathed it in one fluid motion. He forced Odin forward and stretched out his sword to the silhouette. "Who goes there?"

"Oh my," the silhouette raised both arms. "Please don't-...Captain? Your Majesty?"

Alek and Elsa looked to each other bewilderedly, "Step forward," ordered Elsa.

"Of course, my queen." A young man appeared. His hazel eyes contrasted against the moonlight as he smiled. "Hello again."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Alek.

"What?" laughed the younger man. "You're kidding...Surely you're kidding! It's me! Michael!"

"Who?" wondered Elsa.

"You know...Michael GoldenHeart! I live in Arendelle, I helped stopped the Raven's rebellion, et cetera et cetara." The two remained silent. "Oh come on!"

"If you live in Arendelle, why are you all the way out here?" asked Alek.

"Oh, I just got back from Wandering Oaken's. I've made it a goal to visit every trading post in his growing chain. Did you know-"

"We don't have time for this." Alek pressed on with Elsa.

"Wait!" urged Michael. "Maybe I can help with whatever it is your doing out here!"

"This is royal business," intoned Alek.

"I like to consider myself a royal." Michael winked at the queen, "A prince perhaps?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and forced a smile, "I'm sorry, but-"

"BEAT IT!" barked Alek.

"Alright fine!" Michael tromping away. "I'm going. I'm going."

Alek shook his head, "Considers himself a royal he says...The nerve of that man. Look at him, acting like he owns this world. Like he has a say in anything we do."

Elsa sighed, "Can we just proceed to the mill?"

"Right," nodded the captain.

After a tedious ride out of the fields and onto a plateau, they found it. The mill was decrepit and rickety. Its tattered sails slowly spun. A loose shutter snapped off of it, and crashed into a pile of chalky debris, where other shutters had met the same demise. Moss had spread up the structures walls, where dead branches gave way to the morning's snowfall. Elsa watched the mill's sails slowly turn and chuckled.

"What?" asked Alek. "What's so funny?"

Elsa pointed at the mill, "Is that what your 'old relic' of a brain looks like?"

Alek glared at Elsa and her snarky smile. "You're lucky you're the queen." He gave Odin a spur. "I'll lead."

"Age before beauty," agreed Elsa. Alek turned with a glower, but shook of her remark. They dismounted and tied their horses to the fence. Alek was first to enter, and cautiously opened the creaking door. The room sounded with the grinding of the rusted windshaft against the hopper chute slowly turned against the supported base. It was like being inside a grandfather clock, and watching the worn mechanisms struggle to function. Elsa held out her hand and began to conjure up some magic. An orb of glowing ice spiraled out of her palm, serving as a magical lantern to light the darkness.

Alek unsheathed his sword and steadily advanced upstairs. Each motion made their hearts sink as the wooden steps screeched. Before reaching the top, a loud crunch sounded. Elsa's heel was wedged in one of the snapped boards. The step startled her, and her magic light extinguished. Alek offered his arm as support while she pulled herself free. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine." She reignited the magic in her hand, illuminating a figure across the upper level. Elsa gasped. "Is that-"

"I'm not sure," Alek squinted his eyes for a closer look, "Sentinel?" The figure remained stationary. "Is that you, old friend?"

The figure spoke in a deep man's voice. "Sentinel? What the hell are you going on about?" The man stepped into the light, exposing a grizzly face. He had scruffy brown hair with a dirty stubble. "What brings you to my mill?"

Elsa remained political, "Refuge. My...father and I needed to get out of the cold. He's sick you see."

"Mmm," the man spat. "Hey boys! We've got ourselves some guests!"

Several other ruffians emerged form the shadows, eyeing them. Alek put his arm protectively around Elsa, "We'll be going now."

"Oh you will?" laughed the leader. "Not a chance, Daddy. You see...you two picked the wrong abandoned mill tonight." He snapped his fingers, "Kill him. Bring me the girl. She'd make for a handsome price on the slave market."

Alek was instantly infuriated by the thug's words. Alek used his sword to gut the first man who came near. "Try it!" he taunted. "TRY IT!"

Elsa removed her gloves and sparked up her powers. The men backed up, but their leader chortled. "This is no mere wench. It's the queen of Arendelle herself!" He smirked, "An even better...and far more humiliating slave." He pulled out a blood-stained dagger. "Get them!"

The bandits charged at Alek and Elsa. The captain swung his sword across the torso of a man, causing the others to back up and counter. With a thrust of her hands, Elsa unleashed a flurry that blasted her attackers off of the stairs. She stomped on a section of ground, coating it with ice to trip the thugs. Alek cut down another enemy, but was deadlegged by the leader and shoved down the stairs.

"Alek!" exclaimed Elsa. She loosed another ice blast before running down to his aid. She knelt down, "Captain? Get up!" She gave him a shake just as a pair of brutish arms grabbed her by the waist. "No!" She frantically sprayed magic in every direction that she could.

Two other bandits wrapped her hands in unused wheat bags. Once they were covered, they tied them with knotted rope. "Can't have you freezing everything, your highness." cackled the leader. "Take her upstairs." The henchmen obliged while he kicked Alek in the chest. "Thanks for the beautiful prize, you old dog."

Alek forced himself up, "No! Leave her alone!"

 ** _THWAP!  
_**  
The bandit leader kicked Alek in the face, nearly knocking him out and sending him out of the mill. He landed in the snow, listening to Elsa's screams inside.

The queen kicked at the men who pinned her against a table. As her fear escalated, her ice magic began to permeate through the bags. "Get some more wrappings on her hands!" ordered one of the renegades.

Another caressed her leg, only to be shoved away by the leader. "Back off! She's mine first." He smiled at the queen and leaned over, his body pressed against hers. His horrendous breath brushed against her neck as he laughed, "My you are...rrrrravishing. And you're all mine!"

Alek slowly got back to his feet, only to be shoved by another bandit. Behind him, another thug was stealing the supplies from Odin and Bianca's saddles. He took Alek's sword and prepared to strike him with it when a throwing knife struck him in the head. Alek turned as another knife killed the horse thief. Suddenly, a hooded figure dashed inside the mill.

The bandit leader slobbishly snorted. He glared at Elsa when he choked. Everyone looked up to see a hooded figure behind him, jamming a knife into his back. The hooded savior repeatedly shanked the leader before pulling out a greatsword and decapitating him. The other thugs panicked and tried to flee. The mysterious fighter cut each of them down in the most gruesomely merciless, yet deserving of ways. Two remaining bandits ran at the figure. It leapt up with a full flip, and flung two throwing knives in mid-air. Each pierced a foe's jugular just as the figure landed.

Elsa immediately sat up and backed away as the hooded figure approached her. It held out the greatsword and cut Elsa free of her bounds. "Elsa!" Alek came running upstairs. The figure faced him, placing the sword at his neck.

"Don't hurt him!" shouted Elsa. "He's my friend! My captain!"

"Captain?" muttered the hooded warrior. It sheathed its sword and got a closer look at him. "Alek?...Is it...really you?"

Alek's eyes widened, "Audrey?"

"My lord, you've gotten old." The warrior removed its hood, displaying an older woman with greying, black hair. She had a stern face, with teal eyes that stared intensely into Alek's.

"Audrey!" smiled Alek. "It is you!" He hurried over to embrace her, "It's been so long I-"

Audrey rejected his hug with a body check. "Elsa? Little Elsa? Look how much you've grown!"

"Nice to see you too, Sentinel." grumbled Alek.

Audrey helped her off of the table. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you I am," said Elsa. "Who were those men?"

"The common and wretched filth that plagues the earth. I leave to restock on supplies for a week, and they take up residency. You're lucky I showed up." She turned to Alek, "Hold on a moment." She grabbed him by the coat and shook him, "What the hell are you doing here! What part of leave me in exile did you not understand?!"

"The circumstances have changed," snapped Alek. "We need the memory stone,"

"No. I swore to the king and queen that I would lock it away-"

"Until they passed on, and their children grew old enough to understand it." Elsa finished.

Audrey froze, "You mean to say the king and queen are-"

"Dead," sighed Alek.

"Is anyone talking to you?" scolded Audrey. She grabbed a torch from the wall. "Make yourself useful and hold this steady."

Alek growled mumbled, "Some people never change."

Audrey used the light to find a secret mechanism against the wall. "Those brainless thugs. If only they knew-" She tugged the hidden the switch, which activated a hidden door behind the stocks of tools. "Well, Elsa dear. Tell me, how is little Anna? How is Kai? Gerda?"

Elsa told of everything she could in the time it took for the trio to descend into the secret hideout. Audrey sighed, "And so the time has come to take action. Years of protecting this bloody rock, never thought the day would come where I'd actually get to look at it." She scoffed, "Alek, nice work protecting the queen back there. She was in great hands."

"I was outnumbered-"

"Shhhh..."

"Dammit I fought like hell to-"

"No shame in admitting you're not...up to par with the times."

Alek replied, "What's that supposed to mean, captain?"

"Well...captain. You never were the better fighter. That's why I was trusted to protect the stone, and not you."

"I offered to stay!"

"But did you? Hmm? Did you?" Audrey stared him down. "No, you returned to Arendelle."

"To protect Anna and Elsa."

"Oh but of course. And you've been doing a _fine_ job with that haven't you? And with the fall of the Maelstrom, it seems like you've really got everything under control. Hah! ALEK THE HERO!", Audrey mocked.

Alek grit his teeth, "Shut your mouth, Audrey! Who are you to judge my-"

"Enough! Both of you!" intoned Elsa. "I don't know what kind of history you two have. What kind of old score you want to settle. But this is not the time nor place to do it. I came for the memory stone and as your queen, I will have it."

"She's right," affirmed Alek.

Audrey ignored his statement and made her way over to a dining table. She angrily flipped it and kicked away the surrounding chairs. Elsa worriedly looked at Alek, who simply shook his head. Audrey yanked the carpet away and thrusted open the latch to a secret compartment. Dust puffed upwards and she reached in to remove a steel box. The container struck the stoney floor with a clang. The three looked at each other and Audrey handed Elsa a key. It was thin, with the Arendelle crocus welded across the end. "The honor is yours, Queen Elsa."

Elsa took a deep breath and inserted the key into the keyhole. With a twist, the entire box shifted open, prompting dust to spew out. As the top swung upwards, the trio gazed upon a polished, oblong stone. It glowed with hues resembling the blue auroras over the Arendellelian night sky. "Touch it, Elsa." said Alek. "And all of our memories will be restored."

Elsa cautiously placed her hand on it, as the blue glow coated her fingers. "What do you see?" asked Audrey.

Elsa concentrated as the power surged over her hand. "I see...blurs" She looked to them. "Nothing but...blurs."

"Nothing?" Alek raised a brow. "Try both hands." The queen did as requested, but her results were fruitless. "Maybe if I-"

"Don't you dare touch it," jeered Audrey.

Alek defied her and placed his hand on it. When he did so, the glow vanished entirely. Upon removing his hand, it returned. Audrey tried, yielding the same result. "The stone seems to only react to me," examined Elsa. "But...partially."

"It was designed by the trolls under your parents' orders." realized Alek. "Perhaps the memory stone will unlock our memories if BOTH of their daughters touch it."

Elsa smiled, "Of course." She placed the stone in her equestrian satchel. "Both you and Audrey will accompany me back to Arendelle. We need to get this to Anna."

The two captains agreed, only to look at each other with angry eyes.


	24. Chapter 24 - An Explosive Development

**Chapter: 24 An Explosive Development**

That night, burning buildings lit up the Imperial city. The sounds of a never-ending, horrific conflict raged on within its walls. The Trailblazers and Imperials continued to hold the marketplace, but their forces and morales were equally dwindling. Tomas chopped a zombie Hun under the barricade. Shang fought beside him, slashing any who flanked left. "The market is lost," he admitted. "We can hold for another ten minutes tops."

Mulan observed another wave of previously defeated zombies hurdling over. "Make that five minutes!"

"We can lock ourselves in the palace. It's fortified enough and has limited access points," suggested Tomas.

Shang sighed, "We don't have much else of a choice."

"I can cover your escape." Tomas winked. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

Shang raised his sword, "Ling, Yao, Chien Po! Stay with Tomas and hold this line. The rest of you, regroup at the palace!" A horn sounded the retreat, and the soldiers fled for the emperor's stronghold.

Tomas stood with the three heroes of China. Lihua and Zi rallied behind him. "Alright team. We got five minutes and then we run!" Tomas led the charge by grabbing a torch and setting the barricade aflame. Zombies screeched and convulsed as they were engulfed in the inferno. What few Huns made it through the fire were engaged by Tomas' party. Yao leapt back as a zombie with flaming arms swung at him. Ling assisted his stout comrade by driving a lance into the foe.

"I don't suppose you've seen Shan Yu anywhere, have you?"

"No," replied Zi. "I doubt he's anywhere here if he knows how important that talisman is. He's probably sitting back in the Scarlet Sword temple, laughing over our downfall." Tomas' eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, as if a switch had turned on his spirits. Zi was baffled, "What? What is it?"

"I've got an idea," he grinned, only to face-off against another wave of zombies. "Everyone to the palace! I'll explain inside!" The party fled for the palace, and Tomas noticed Chien Po running exceptionally fast. "You know for your weight, you really haul it! If we survive you need to teach Ben your workout routine."

"Hurry!" ushered Mulan from the palace gates.

"Archers!" ordered Shang. "Lay down some covering fire!" A volley of arrows whizzed overhead, pinning the pursuing zombies to the street.

Lihua's legs ached from running up so many stairs, "Curse the emperor and his self-esteem-reducing stairs!" The group tumbled into the palace just in time for the soldiers to bar it shut. The zombies pounded against the doors while others could be heard skittering up the walls and stomping on the roof.

Tomas rose to his feet and helped Zi and Lihua up with each arm. "I swear, these encounters just keep getting riskier and riskier."

"Tomas! Zi! Lihua!" Benjamin came jogging over. "Thank heavens you're all alive!" He grimaced, "My...you all look terrible."

"You should see the other guy," chuckled Tomas.

"Lad...we can HEAR all of the other guys." Ben pointed around him as the zombies clawed at the walls.

"This is a disaster," said Mulan. "How can we stop them?"

"Well apparently Tomas has a plan," Zi nudged him.

"The floor is yours, lad." said Benjamin.

Tomas got right to the point, "Shan Yu is not here because he knows the scorpion talisman is the only thing keeping his army alive. He's probably back at the Scarlet Sword temple on the summit of the Tung Shao Pass. If we can get a strike team out of the city and up to that mountain, they can stop Shan Yu and destroy the talisman. Think about it. We couldn't do so before because he had the army with him. Now they're down here, and he's got limited reinforcements up there."

Zi cringed, "I appreciate your bravery Tomas, but...How could we get a strike team out of this city and up that mountain without getting ravaged by the zombies?"

"You must also take those who stay into account," added Shang. "They'll have to hold and buy the others time. After all, we don't have a fixed location on Shan Yu."

Tomas bit his lip and began to pace, "Fine, the team would be against the clock. They could make it work. What better option do we have? If we all stay here, defeat is a guarantee."

"Who would this strike team consist of?" asked Mulan.

Tomas stood tall under the pressures of planning, "Your duty is to the emperor, so you, Shang, and the rest of the Imperials must stay here. The mission's a race against time, so I'd need our fastest and strongest warriors. I say a party of three." Ben began to shake his head. "No worries, Benji. You stay here for this one. Zi and I were able to remove an enchanted artifact from Tsao and kill him, we can do the same to Shan Yu. Once Zi fires our 'lucky shot' Lihua will join me to take Shan Yu down."

Lihua spoke up, "I'm all for it, but how would you get out of the city?"

Everyone in the palace, be it from balconies or the ground level, stared at Tomas. Even Lucky poked his head out of Tomas' collar. Tomas peered down at him, "Don't give me that look, you little snowball. I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

Lucky hopped onto the nearest table and squeaked for a solid minute. Cri-Kee translated his squeaks through chirps to Mushu. The dragon rolled his eyes, "Is that mini-snowman insane? Even if we did have that many fireworks, that'd be-...Wait, that just might be crazy enough to work."

"What did he say?" asked Tomas.

"Your buddy says to sit you all in a carriage and strap fireworks to it. It won't get you to the Tung Shao Pass, but it'd get you out of the city for sure. But still! That's crazy!"

"And aren't you afraid of fireworks?" reminded Ling.

"Well, then it's time to conquer my fear," assured Tomas. "Let's set this vehicle up and equip the appropriate fireworks. I can't believe I'm following through with a plan devised by a pint-sized snowman." He picked up the snowgie, "Lucky, you're a pyromaniacal, mischievous little pain in the ass." The snowgie squeaked with a smile. "But I love you, dammit. My little genius." He tightened the snowgie's ascot and kissed him on the head. "Now which cart would we use?" The snowgie squeaked towards a carriage with black and gold highlights and accents.

"You want to use my family's ceremonial carriage for WHAT?!" exclaimed the emperor.

"A rocket-propelled vessel to stop Shan Yu," Tomas cringed.

The emperor glared down at him. "Are you confident beyond the shadow of the smallest doubt that this will work? That the most prized carriage in my family's legacy will be put to good use?"

Tomas gulped, "Ummmm," Lucky nodded with an eager squeak. "Yes. I trust Lucky, and you should to."

The emperor raised both of his white brows, "You mean to tell me, that you are putting the very fate of China into the hands-"

"My lord..." bowed a councilman. "The snowy creature does not have hands."

The emperor rephrased, "You mean to tell me, that you are putting the very fate of China into a plan devised by a minuscule snowman?"

Tomas stood firm. "Yes, your majesty."

The emperor shrugged, "Then I...trust you. Take the carriage."

"Really?" Tomas bowed, "I mean thank you, your grace. We will not fail."

"You'd better not," he intoned.

Tomas walked away and poked Lucky, "Do you enjoy stressing me out this much?" The snowgie replied by kissing him on the cheek. Even Tomas could not keep from smiling at the gesture. "Best friends to the end, little fella." Lucky squeaked with joy. "Best friends to the end."


	25. Chapter 25 - Firework Flight

**Chapter: 25 Firework Flight**

"Tomas!" called Benjamin. "Lad!" He ran in to see Tomas tightening his pauldrons and bracers. "It's done."

Tomas entered the great hall and joined the group gathered in the center of it. There was the emperor's legendary carriage, now fitted with enough pyrotechnics to turn Elsa's ice palace into a lake. Multicolored rockets lined the underbelly, sides, and back of the carriage. All of their fuses were intertwined in a bushel that led to Mushu. Tomas glanced over at Lucky, "You sure about this?" The snowgie squeaked with approval. "Of course you are."

Zi and Lihua sat in the back row and firmly gripped the handles on each door. As Tomas climbed into the front row, Ben uttered, "God's speed, my friends. We're all counting on you."

With a sigh, Tomas shook Ben's hand and then grabbed hold of the carriage's handles. "All set?"

"Ready," nodded Zi.

"We're going to explode," dreaded Lihua. Zi glared at her, "We're following a plan devised by a snowball!"

"Lihua," groaned Tomas. "Optimism please."

She sulked and spoke in a monotone voice, "Hurraaaaaay. This will be fuuuuun."

"That's more like it," Tomas held on as several Imperials wheeled the carriage to the front gates. The zombies continued to ram and claw at the doors. Their sounds made Tomas sweat. "No turning back now."

Shang placed a hand on the front of the carriage and locked eyes with Tomas. "You do realize that the second we open those doors and you shoot out of here, the undead are going to pour into here."

"I do," Tomas replied.

Shang paused and then unsheathed his sword, "Just don't take your sweet time up there. All of our lives are in your hands."

"We'll do our best, general." was all Tomas could say. He faced forward, observing the rattling gates.

"Mr. Tomas sir," said a younger voice. He turned to see Zhu, the brave farm boy he had saved during the attack on his village. He was armed with a spare sword and shield, "I believe in you."

Tomas smiled at him, "Thanks, kid. Hang on, we'll put a stop to this as fast as we can." He banged his fist on the carriage's door. "Alright we're ready!"

Everyone readied their weapons and pointed them towards the entrance. "Alright, Mushu." Tomas turned. "Light us!"

Mushu cracked his neck and rubbed his hands together, "Here we go, baby!" With a mighty deep breath, Mushu spewed a fireball onto the fuses, setting all of them alight.

The anticipation for the fuses to meet their end was pulse-pounding. Flares sparked up behind the carriage and the fuses neared their destinations. Shang turned and gave the order, "Tell the guards to open up, the gates!"

"The gates!" echoed Mulan.

"Everyone brace!" warned Shang as he took cover.

The soldiers swung the doors open and the zombie army flooded in. Just as they did, the fuses ended.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

 __The simultaneous explosions were deafening and shook the very foundation of the palace. They hit supernatural speeds. It seemed as though they were in the palace for one second, and then out on the streets in the next. They blasted out in a trail of vibrant explosions that scorched the first wave of zombies and blasted the second wave to bits. The carriage rocketed through the entire zombie army, sending bodies soaring and exploding on impact. Tomas' hair shot all the way behind him and his body was forced against the seat. Zi had streams of tears blasting across her face. Lihua grit her teeth, still feeling the high speed winds pressing against her face. Lucky poked his head out of Tomas' collar and squeaked with enthusiasm.

The carriage skid upwards against the palace stairs and launched into the air. From the moment the carriage left the ground, everyone on board was screaming uncontrollably. Everyone except Lucky. The snowgie had a big smile on his face, exposing his one snow tooth as he squeaked with excitement. The carriage began to level out, and bash against the city's highest rooftops. Shingles shattered and rained down to the streets. The carriage's back wheels smashed against one of the rooftops, and the impact sprung the vehicle forward.

"We're gonna make it!" Tomas laughed daringly. Soon, gravity caught up with the carriage and hurdled them towards the city's wall. "Oh come on!" he raged. Everyone braced for the worst before their ride smashed through the top of the wall and spiraled into the ground. It spun for a solid minute, rolling across the newly scorched earth. Parts of the carriage were torn off with each consecutive, destructive turn. With a final, explosive crash, the carriage wedged itself in a snowy crater at the base of the Tung Shao Pass.

It took a moment for everyone to recover. Zi was the first to wearily climb out. Her thin braid stuck up, making her look like some bizarre jungle bird. Her face was covered in fallout as she stumbled out of the carriage, "Never...again," she spat.

Lihua remained seated. Her hands had gripped the handles so tight, that she had ripped them off. Her already short hair was now spiky and burnt on the ends. She licked her fingers and put out the flame on the edge of her hair. All she could say was, "I...hate...snowgies."

"Hah," Tomas pulled himself out of the carriage. "Haha." His face was coated in fallout and his long brown hair was an absolute, scruffy mess. "Hahaha," He began to laugh like a lunatic, "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" He raised his arms, "WOOOOOOOO! Lucky!" He pulled the snowgie out from his collar. "You suicidal little GENIUS! It worked! It worked! Hahaaaaaahahahahaaaaaa!" Tomas sounded like a deranged maniac who had just escaped from a mental asylum. He kissed Lucky on the head, "We did it!" The snowgie made a kissy face and Tomas caught on. He scooped Zi in his arms, "We did it, beautiful!" He leaned in to kiss her when Lihua shoved them away from each other.

"Yes we made it out," she intoned. "But we still have a job to do and everyone's lives on the line. Let's move!"

"Right," said Tomas and Zi in unison while Lucky threw another tantrum. The strike team sprinted up the mountain, determined to confront Shan Yu and put an end to him. This time, for good."


	26. Chapter 26 - Broken Memories

**Chapter: 26 Broken Memories  
**

Elsa, Audrey, and Alek rode across the Arendellian landscape. Elsa rode ahead of both, trying her best to focus on the path instead of the captains' incessant bickering. The queen had given up on getting them to stop. No amount of words could put an end to their seemingly undying hatred for one another. The more Elsa thought about it, the further frustrated she became. With a flustered spur of Bianca, she galloped even further ahead of the captains.

"It's good that I'm headed back to the kingdom anyway," scoffed Audrey. "A REAL captain's got to get Arendelle's soldiers back in shape."

Alek growled, "The men have done just fine under my command."

Audrey forced a laugh that was more infuriating than obnoxious, "Are they all abandoning their duties as fast as the wind changes too?"

"Damn you Audrey...If you were-"

"If I was what?" she snipped. "A man? Then you'd be able to fight me? Oh you are so full of shit. I'm more of a man than you are."

"You are certainly more vulgar," he quipped.

"Don't blame me for my personality!" Audrey jeered. "Blame the fool who made me like this!" Enraged, Alek gripped the hilt of his sword. She smiled at the gesture and grabbed her own. "That's it, Alek. You want to take a swing? Come on!" She readied her blade and pointed it at his neck. "Go on. Draw. Finish what you already damaged." Alek refused to fight her. "Attack...Attack you coward! Prove to me you are the better captain!"

Alek puffed out his chest and sat up tall on his steed. "I have nothing to prove to you." He turned and rode to catch up with Elsa.

Audrey's eye twitched and she furiously spurred her horse to pursue him. "Who do you think you are you-"

"No, Audrey," he turned. "Who do you think YOU are?" He stared her down, "The greatest warrior to walk the land? The unmatchable defender and keeper of the memory stone? The Sentinel?"

Elsa returned, "Alek, we need to-"

"Just a moment, little Elsa." replied Alek.

Audrey twitched again, "I-"

"You think you're the only one who made sacrifices?" Alek went on the offensive, leading his horse right at her and getting his face in hers. "You think you're the only one who suffers? The one who's suffered the worst? We've all lost people. At least I call them people. You think the title of captain gives you permission to turn your inferiors into expendables. To think I was so blind to see even the slightest form of goodness in you. Goodness, now that's a joke. Your heart has never been kind, at least not purposefully. You're a selfish bully, Audrey. And you always have been." Audrey was speechless. She just stood idle, taking in every word that Alek had struck her with. Alek gave Odin a tug, "My quarrel with you is over. We have a mission to accomplish with or without you, and I choose to serve my kingdom as I ALWAYS have, with every ounce of blood and sweat in my body. You want to keep hating me for your own problems and insecurities, so be it. I actually, feel very...very sorry for you." With that, Alek caught up to Elsa, leaving Audrey to trail behind, still dumbfounded.

An hour of riding had passed by and Audrey had not opened her mouth once. She slowly, yet steadily galloped about fifty feet behind Alek and Elsa. Alek also rode in silence, until his queen spoke up. She turned, "Captain-"

Alek shook himself free of his mind's wandering thoughts. "Yes, little Elsa?"

"What happened between you two?" She nervously glanced over her shoulder and back at Audrey. Her cold stare curiously returned to Alek.

He sighed, "Audrey and I were very good friends serving under your mother and father. I, as you know, was born and raised into the Arendellian military. Audrey was a mercenary from the Southern Isles. She was tired of the king's regime and immigrated to Arendelle." Alek laughed lightly, "She said she used to bully one of the princes there. Aside from that, she and I met when I was a rising soldier. Your father placed her under my guidance. But Elsa, not everyone likes to be taught on how to do their job." Alek looked back to her, "Audrey was a wild horse that could never be broken. She always got the job done her way, and I liked it."

Elsa craned her neck with interest, "Oh?"

"She was cocky. Very driven. We found each other's fighting styles and determination rather...alluring. Before we knew it, we were training together, and my did it show. Our skills were so effective, so perfected, that we became the leaders of any mission for your parents. Oh how we battled foes together. Back to back, swords ready, those were the days. Hell, we even had a run-in with Sao Feng, the pirate lord. He once tried to attack our trade ships, you know. But that's beside the point. Our endeavors eventually rose us both to the rank of captain. And in time...I can say I developed...feelings for her."

"But then, what went wrong?"

"The prophecy." Alek turned away, "Ever since that war prophecy came to being, your parents went to great lengths to keep the kingdom safe. They were stressed beyond comprehension."

Elsa frowned, "I'm sure my power dilemma didn't help at all."

"Your parents had their hands full." Alek continued. "Then, came the memory stone. Audrey and I were the most trusted captains in the kingdom. The king chose her to guard it over me. I can only assume they did so because I was closer to you and Anna. Honestly, I'm not sure." Alek became increasingly solemn, "I had to say goodbye to her that day." 

_Captain Alek held Captain Audrey's hands in his. The two stood within the mountainous outskirts of Arendelle. "Goodbye, Audrey." Alek could feel himself tearing up. "My love."_

 _Audrey sighed, "Why say goodbye?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Stay here, Alek." she urged. "Stay with me in exile."_

 _"But, Anna and Elsa. The king and queen."_

 _"We've given them everything for the last twenty years. It's time we started making decisions for ourselves. For...us."_

 _Alek gulped, "But we have a duty to fulfill. There is real evil out there, and only we can stop it."_

 _"No more heroics, Alek." The young and beautiful Audrey brushed her raven hair. "Go into exile with me. We'll hide the stone and never look back."_

 _"But-"_

 _"What?" she snapped._

 _"Audrey," Alek looked deep into her eyes, "After everything we've done for the royal family, could you so easily disappear and never think of them again?"_

 _She thought on his words before responding, "Yes. Especially if I have you."_

 _Alek replied, "Why can we not have both? I will return to protect the princesses and you will guard the stone. When all this is over, we can reunite in peace."_

 _Audrey began to glower, "Alek, that could take years...YEARS. We don't know how long I have to hide away. How long until this war happens."_

 _"I would wait for you."_

 _"Al, you cannot wait that long. What are you going to visit me every five months? Once a year? What kind of life is that?"_

 _"I'm trying to make us work-"_

 _"I know you're trying but it won't work!" Audrey clenched her fist. "You can't have both, Alek. Either you go back to Arendelle and never see me again, or you come with me and leave the kingdom behind forever."_

 _"Audrey, I love you." Alek held her close. "More than I have ever loved a woman before. I would wait decades if it ultimately meant having you for the rest of my life. I would work for you. I would fight for you. I would make you my life." She remained silent. "Would you not do the same for me?"_

 _Audrey turned and then faced him again, "I guess not."_

 _Her words slowly began to tear a hole in his heart, "Pardon?" he said._

 _"I guess...I've never loved you then." Audrey continued. "If waiting for someone is a test of love, I've failed it."_

 _"Don't talk like that I-"_

 _"Don't try and make me sound like something I'm not," Audrey looked away. "I don't love you, Alek."_

 _"Audrey, I know you don't mean that."_

 _She looked up at him with an emotionless face. "Then you don't know me at all. In fact, you never really knew me. I stuck with you because it was just enough to get me to the rank of captain. To hell with you. To hell with you and all of the Arendellian military."_

 _"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Alek shook his head._

 _"Well you should. It's about time you grew up," Audrey mounted her horse and rode into exile, not even making time to bid farewell.  
_

Alek sighed, "That was the last time I ever saw her."

"That explains why you never smiled upon returning to Arendelle." Elsa felt great sympathy for her captain. "Oh Alek, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, my queen." he replied. "It's taken me a very long time to get over the pains of my heart, but my sense of duty to my country will always be stronger."

Elsa smiled, "That's why you're the best."

"Princess Anna!" hollered one of the soldiers from the castle foyer. "Princess Anna!"

Anna dashed for the balcony and leaned over, "Yes?!"

"They've returned. With the memory stone!"

Anna and Kristoff ran down to meet up with the others. Hilda and Herfinn snuck out of bed and crept over to eavesdrop. "Wow," gasped Kristoff. "You made it home by sunrise!"

"Told you we'd be back in no time," yawned Elsa. "Anna, Kristoff..." She caught the orphans hiding behind a couch, "Hilda...Herfinn...I want you to meet Captain Audrey, protector of the memory stone. Audrey gave a glum nod. Alek unwrapped the stone as Elsa explained, "I tried to activate it, but I believe both Anna and I must touch it for the magic to work."

"Here goes nothing," Anna raised her hand as Elsa did.

"Ready?" asked Elsa.

"Born ready," replied her sister. Together, the royals grasped the memory stone, and it glowed brighter than ever before. An image began to form within Anna and Elsa's subconsciouses. They could see their mother in a bed as their father approached her. He knelt down and-

The memory cut off and the stone stopped glowing. "What?" said Elsa. "Try again." She and Anna took hold of the stone and the same images began to play, only to end at the exact same spot.

"No!" exclaimed Anna. "We were so close!"

"What did you see?" asked Alek.

Elsa recalled, "Momma in bed, Poppa approaching her bedside. She looked sick. He was going to say something when the memory just ended!"

"I don't know what else to do," Alek paced the foyer. "We have both sisters, and the memory stone. What more to this puzzle is there?" He pondered while Anna and Elsa rigorously tried to activate the memory stone.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Few for the Many

**Chapter: 27 The Few for the Many**

The emperor's palace was overflowing as zombies poured in from the breached gates. General Shang valiantly led his men in the chaotic defense. They cut down enemy after enemy, watching the corpses slowly reanimate and attack once more. Mulan kicked a zombie down and slashed across the stomach of another. Ben ducked over a swiping zombie and was saved by Yao. "Got him!" he assured, only to be struck by a zombie's punch.

"Yao!" worried Ben.

"It's alright," Yao stood up. "They hit my bad eye," he forced a smile. He observed the death and destruction around him, "I hope your friends know what they're doing."

"They do," replied Ben. He then whispered to himself, "Come on Tomas. Wherever you are you'd better hurry!"

Tomas hastily climbed over a rocky ledge. He grasped at the snow, letting it cluster between his fingers and break apart when he pulled. He leapt to the summit and helped Zi and Lihua join him. The trio stared down a group of twelve zombies. "Damn," cursed Tomas.

"Stay focused," urged Zi. "Disable them and keep moving towards the temple!"

"Right," said Tomas. The three readied their swords and engaged the zombies. Tomas sliced off one's legs and kneed another in the chin. Lihua dug her sais into the zombie's heads, removing them and buying the group time. With a final slash from Zi's scimitar, the last zombie was bisected. Tomas rallied his friends to start running as the zombies slowly put themselves back together.

Tomas huffed while sprinting through the snow, "If we survive this, I'm taking a year-long vacation. Better yet, I think I'll retire!"

"I don't think it's in your nature to retire!" replied Zi.

"If you two...can talk..." panted Lihua. "You're not...running...fast enough!"

They climbed over the snowy mound caused by Ben's artificial avalanche, and made their way back into the Scarlet Sword lair. They slid into it as Lihua laughed, "That Benjamin sure is a creative one. One day, he'll make a great warrior."

"That'd be a sight," whispered Tomas before backing up against the nearest wall. He took point while Zi and Lihua shimmied behind him. "Alright, Shan Yu, where the hell are you?"

"Right here," growled the Hun warlord. He dragged his lumbering self down the corridor, a battalion of zombies surrounding him. "You three dare to stand against me?"

"Oh we dare," Zi prepared herself in a fighting stance.

Lihua eyed the scorpion talisman clinging to the hilt of his sword. "There!"

"I see it," said Tomas.

"Slaughter them!" roared Shan Yu.

The zombified Huns and Scarlet Sword ancients charged forward. Shan Yu backed away and returned to the place of his resurrection. The zombies pushed the group backwards, further heightening their senses of urgency. Thoughts of those suffering in the Imperial city filled their minds. Tomas found strength with the knowledge that everyone was counting on them. He held up his shield, "Get behind me and hold on!" Lihua gripped his shoulders while Zi grabbed her waist. Once they formed their chain, the trio loosed a war cry and surged forward. Tomas' shield paved the way through the corridor, as zombies were slammed across the sides and down the nearby stairs. The group barged into the ceremonial throne room, where Shan Yu eagerly awaited their arrival.

Far off across the catacombs, the door held shut by the _Guardian_ was finally busted open, and the afflicted villagers rampaged towards the commotion. Lihua gasped at the sight, "Incoming!"

"Oh," dreaded Tomas. "Not these guys again!" He eyed the super-strengthened demon child. "Ohhhhh no." He picked up one of the zombie Huns and flung him at them. "Go night night, you little hellion!" The child caught the Hun, and tore him in half. Tomas repulsed at the sight, "That kid's been drinking his milky." He quickly shut the door while Zi and Lihua barred it with spears that were mounted on the walls. With the zombies shut out, the Trailblazers turned to find themselves in the expansive chamber, alone with Shan Yu.

There was no turning back now. The only way out was to defeat Shan Yu and break the undead spell. Shan Yu eyed the three of them and advanced. He flourished his sword and scorned, "Three, noble warriors. Two, from my own clan. What a disgrace."

"You are the disgrace," spat Lihua.

"You betrayed the emperor!" added Zi.

"He is not fit to rule this land," growled Shan Yu. "Nor are you two fit to exist in my new empire." Shan Yu flashed a sinister smirk, sharply raising his mustache. He turned, and his long black hair spun with him. His pale, yellow eyes fixated themselves on Tomas. "And who is this? What are you? A mercenary like me? A daring adventurer? A foolhardy crusader?"

Tomas simply shrugged, "I'm just a...tourist." He looked at Zi and Lihua before all three faced Shan Yu. "A tourist that's going to cut you down!"

"Attack!" exclaimed Zi. "Lucky shot!"

Tomas readied his sword and Lihua her sais before they attacked Shan Yu head on. He monstrously swung his sword, sparking against the steel of his opponents. Tomas spun with a slash against Shan Yu. The Hun repulsed and reengaged with double the speed and ferocity. Lihua managed to cut his arm with her sais. Shan Yu elbowed her in the face while kicking Tomas back. As Tomas rolled backwards, he threw Lucky at Zi. She caught the snowgie and hid behind one of many ancient pillars.

"There are too many!" panicked an Imperial soldier before he was murdered by zombies. The palace was overrun, and its remaining defenders clustered to protect the emperor.

Shang stabbed a zombie against the wall and ushered the ruler to safety. "Your majesty, you must get to-" A zombie tackled him. Shang shoved it off, only to have a group pile atop of him. Mulan and Ling fought to remove them while the emperor made for his upper chambers. A zombie was about to ambush Mulan when Zhu saved her. Together, they fought to their last to defend China.

Mulan's father, Fa Zhou opened the chamber where all of the refugees were hiding. He waved his arm to the emperor, "Hurry, my liege!" The emperor was nearly there when a stray zombie grabbed hold of his robes and dragged him down. "No!"

The emperor was too old to get himself upright again. His wrinkled eyes widened as the zombie flipped him over and went for the kill. It was then that a shortsword sliced the zombie in two. The emperor looked up to see Benjamin, hyperventilating and nervously holding the shortsword. "The chronicler?" asked the emperor in disbelief.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he helped the emperor up, "Benjamin Thatch, at your service. Now get upstairs...Please." The emperor got to safety and Ben rejoiced in his newfound strength, "Alright! Who's next!" he waved the shortsword as zombies closed in on him.

Tomas recovered and lunged at Shan Yu. The Hun leapt over him and continued to duel Lihua. From the nearby pillar, Zi readied her final arrow. "All set, Lucky?" The snowgie squeaked with approval and she tied his ascot to the arrow's shaft.

Lihua swiped her sais at Shan Yu. He parried and shoved her back with his tremendous strength. Tomas performed a leaping slash, but Shan Yu caught him by the throat. "Worm," he scowled before slamming Tomas to the ground. The Arendellian then endured a flurry of repetitive punches to the face. Shan Yu colossal fist bludgeoned Tomas, cutting the lower left side of his lip, and skimming across the wolf claw wound on his neck. The rest of the punches struck against Tomas' head. His right eye blackened and an agonizing cut formed on his cheek. Shan Yu punched him once more, nearly knocking him out. "So much for heroics." Shan Yu gripped Tomas by his hair and pulled his head back. The action exposed his neck, and Shan Yu readied his blade to slit it. Just when all hope seemed lost for Tomas, Zi fired her arrow into Shan Yu's arm. The warlord dropped Tomas and pulled the arrow at. As he did so, Lucky swung off and bit the scorpion talisman. The snowgie pulled as hard as he could, attempting to pry the talisman clean off. It was wedged on too tightly, and Lucky just wasn't strong enough to tear it free. Shan Yu eyed the snowgie and hissed, "Pathetic creature!" He slammed his fist just as Lucky sprung away, causing Shan Yu to disarm himself. His crooked sword clanged against the ground as Lihua tackled him back.

"Tomas!" yelled Zi from afar. "Destroy it! Get up!"

Tomas was practically passed out from the beating he had just taken. He forced himself to crawl towards the sword. He tremblingly reached for it when Shan Yu kicked it away. Lihua stabbed at Shan Yu to oust him back. Zi frontflipped into a kick to his face. She rolled under and grabbed his sword. With a powerful tug, she free the scorpion talisman and threw it against a wall. "No!" bellowed Shan Yu. The talisman cracked, causing the Hun to wince with a twinge of pain.

"It's working," realized Lihua while fighting.

"Finish it, Tomas!" yelled Zi.

Tomas crawled towards the talisman, his strength strained horribly. Blood dripped from the side of his face and mouth as he reached for the scorpion.

"Fight to your last breath!" exclaimed Mulan with a strike of her sword. The zombies had them surrounded and were swarming up the stairs. Ben cut down another foe as multiple zombies pursued him.

Tomas almsot had the talisman when he fell over, mere inches from the object. "No!" exclaimed Zi while fighting Shan Yu.

"Don't give up, Tomas!" urged Lihua.

Tomas thought of all that was at stake and fought through his body's agony. He slowly looked up and exasperatedly reached for the talisman. He was inches from it...centimeters. His strength faded again, "Come on...Dammit...come on," he grunted to himself. Sweat seeped into his wounds, causing intense burning. In that instant, Lucky scurried over and nudged the talisman into his hand. Tomas smiled, "You truly live up to your name, Lucky." He took the talisman in his hand and forced himself up. Lucky helped push his best friend upright, allowing him to slam the talisman against the ground.

 ** _CRACK!  
_**  
"Agh!" Shan Yu fell forward. "No!"

Tomas slammed it again.

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
"One more," panted Tomas. He screamed through his pain, letting it all out into one final slam.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
The talisman shattered into a shards and dusty pieces. The spell broke in a blast of red beams. "NOOOOOOO!" Shan Yu stumbled forwards and fell down the staircase. He once again experienced true pain. For now...he was mortal again. He slipped off of the chamber's rocky ledge and fell screaming into the darkness. The zombies within the lair withered away to lifeless corpses. The afflicted villagers awakened from their hypnotic state.

Benjamin swung his shortsword against a zombie when the entire army diminished to a bony mess. The entire city went silent. Mulan looked to Shang and the others. Ben looked to Mushu and Cri-Kee. Everyone remained awestruck at the eerie silence, until Mushu yelled, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"They did it!" cheered Mulan before hugging Shang. Ben fell to his tired knees and raised his sword, "Hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I knew they could!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah!" exclaimed Tomas. He held Lucky tight, "That's what I'm talking about, buddy!"

"Yes!" Zi hugged Lihua. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lihua backed up and looked into Zi's eyes. "No. Thank YOU." They embraced again.

"Ziiiii!" laughed Tomas from the ground. "Hahahaaa! Come here!" He stretched out his arms for a hug as she ran to him. Time seemed to slow as Zi ran for him. It was in those moments that Tomas' smile...disappeared. He gasped and his eyes widened. He pointed and she quickly turned. A shadow emerged from behind the pillars and two jia swords impaled Lihua through her back. The shadow came into the torchlight. It was Tsao.

Scorched and scarred from his horrific injuries, Tsao had survived his fall and was now hellbent on vengeance. He dug his blades into Lihua.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Zi, her tears now pouring.

Tsao withdrew his blades, making Tomas and Zi watch as Lihua fell sideways. Zi slid over and grabbed hold of her childhood friend. They shared a longing glance. Lihua could not speak, for her injuries were fatal. A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek as she weakly grasped Lihua's hand. Her eyes rolled back along and her head went limp. Zi's longest companion, was gone. Taken from her by her former husband. Zi sobbed and respectfully closed Lihua's eyes with a brush of her fingers.

"Such a waste," Tsao's voice made Zi's blood boil. She looked up at him, her eyes burning with hatred. "She would have been a better wife than you ever were."

Zi gently placed her fallen friend down and stood with a yell that echoed throughout the caves, "TSAAAAAAAAAAO!" She unsheathed her scimitar and pointed it at him, "I swear on Lihua's life that I will kill you for your crimes!"

"Swearing won't save you from your suffering." Tsao chuckled and pointed his twin swords at her, "Face me now. Let this be our defining moment. Husband against wife. Assassin against assassin! Confront...your...FATE!"

Tomas reached for his sword and fought through his pain to stand up. He was going to help Zi when he heard, "YOU!" Tomas turned to see Shan Yu climbing back over the ledge, his crooked sword in hand. "You will not take away my victory so easily!"

Tomas forced himself up and readied himself for battle, "Round two..." he winced. 


	28. Chapter 28 - Honor and Sacrifice

**Chapter: 28 Honor and Sacrifice**

This would be Tomas and Zi's finest hour. Their dear friend, Lihua, lay dead at their feet. Now each hero faced down a fearsome foe. Battered and bruised, the two prepared to put an end to the Scarlet Sword and liberate China of their scourge.

Zi lunged at Tsao and swung her scimitar. It clanged against his twin jias before he kneed her in the stomach. As she buckled forwards, he rammed the butts of his swords into her back. She fell, but recovered with an elbow to Tsao's scarred face. Tomas evaded Shan Yu's sword strike and jabbed with his own. As Shan Yu countered with a punch, Tomas held up his shield. The warlord's fist violently clamored against the shield, denting its first layer. Tomas slashed Shan Yu across his arm, but the Hun grabbed him by the arm and flung him across the room.

Zi leapt for Tsao, who kicked her down. He swung both of his swords at her just as she rolled to safety. She recovered and stared at Tsao for a moment. "Come on, dearest!" he snarled. "Come on!" Irritatedly impatient, Tsao made the first move and fell right into Zi's trap. He swung his blades on the diagonal. She ducked under them and brought her scimitar upwards, its tip nicking Tsao's armpit. Blood sprayed and he hissed. As Zi moved in for another attack, Tsao spun away and slashed his sword across her calf. She yelled in pain and stumbled back.

Tomas locked swords with Shan Yu. As they pressed against each other's force, Tomas kneed his foe in the gut. Shan Yu countered with the exact same move and dealt twice the damage. Tomas dropped to his knees and Shan Yu swept his sword across. Tomas ducked within seconds of his would-be decapitation. He rose up only to get punched in the face. Shan Yu had struck him in the same spot of Tomas' previous bludgeoning. His blackened eye pulsed with pain and he fell over with a growl. "Pathetic," mocked Shan Yu before kicking him. Tomas faked his fall and shieldbashed Shan Yu in the face. He then used the counter to stab the warlord in the waist. Shan Yu pulled the blade out of him and staggered over for another attack.

Tsao came at Zi like a ferocious beast. He repeatedly battered his swords against her scimitar, weakening her defensive stance. She was able to kick him in the face and perform a spin strike with her blade. The attack disarmed Tsao of one of his swords, sending it digging into the ground. As she turned again, Tsao punched her in the chest and slashed across her arm. He threw another punch, but Zi caught it and hammered the butt of her scimitar against his forehead.

Tomas grappled with Shan Yu and headbutt him. Shan Yu simply headbutt him back with thrice the force. The Hun's seemingly stone skull sent Tomas into a dizzied frenzy. He swung his sword at four Shan Yus spinning in his field of vision. Another punch from Shan Yu straightened his daze. He tumbled under Shan Yu's next attack and kicked him in the lower back. He then roundhouse kicked him in the face. The lumbering Hun hit the ground with a thunderous boom, only to get up twice as angry.

Zi jabbed her sword at Tsao, who disarmed and shoved her down. She fell into his kick and rolled across the ground, the wind knocked out of her. "I must admire your tenacity, darling." Tsao taunted as he closed in on her with another kick. She landed next to Lihua's body. "You fight valiantly, for a backstabbing traitor."

"Wrong choice of words," winced Zi. She grabbed one of Lihua's sais and drove it through Tsao's foot. She then kicked him in the face and limped for her sword. "You mean FOOTstabbing traitor."

Tsao viscously removed the sai from his foot with a scowl, and then flung it at Zi. She barely dodged it, and the weapon's forked end grazed her shoulder."This is far from over!"

Tomas brought his sword hard against Shan Yu's. A spark lit the steel before Tomas struck again. Shan Yu caught Tomas' face with his hulking hand and hoisted him up. Tomas kicked at Shan Yu's face until he let go and then drove all of his weight down on his shoulder. "GEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARG!" roared Shan Yu as he fell over, but not before throwing Tomas off of him. Tomas watched as Shan Yu hissed at his dislocated arm, and monstrously popped it back into place.

Shan Yu charged at Tomas just as Tsao ran for Zi. "Tomas!" called Zi. "Little help?" She held out her hand.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Tomas. He took hold of her and the two launched each other in the opposite direction. Tomas uppercutted Tsao while Zi kicked Shan Yu. Then, they spun to repeat the process against the opposite opponents, and reengaged.

Zi ran at Tsao as he swung his sword. Their weapons hit each other so hard, they went soaring into the air. As they did so, Tsao and Zi resorted to martial arts. She kicked him in the chest, leading into his headbutt. He punched at her torso until she elbowed him in the neck. The attack left her vulnerable to a chokehold, which she escaped by biting his hand. Just as she did so, they caught their falling swords and dueled once more.

Tomas throat-punched Shan Yu, who stumbled back with a slash of his sword. He struck Tomas' lower back and made him fall over. Tomas launched himself up and tackled Shan Yu with a swift thrust of his shield. The Hun angrily caught the shield and threw it off to the side. Tomas let go as he did so and threw a right hook into his hip. Shan Yu flinched, allowing Tomas to strike with his sword again. The flinch was a fakeout, and Shan Yu instead jabbed Tomas in the chest with his fist.

Zi and Tsao were tiring. Their bodies succumbed to their crippling injuries, and they naturally fell against each other. They dropped to their knees, weakly, harmlessly punching at each other's bodies. They looked at each other with bruised and bloodied faces. Tsao attempted a headbutt, but failed and daily fell against Zi's shoulder. She was just as weak, attempting to shove him off of her. She too fell against his shoulder, and punched at his abdomen with whatever fight she had left in her. Both fighters breathed heavily, exhausted and astray. Meanwhile, Tomas and Shan Yu simultaneously punched each other, falling over across from one another.

Tsao choked, "Why...why betray us?"

"For...the good...of this world." panted Zi. "To...stop you."

He flashed a bloody, fragile smirk, "To stop me...Hah...You would...fight the only man...who loved you."

"No," she replied before breaking the grapple and limping backward. "I'd fight...FOR...the man who loves me." She looked over at Tomas, "Because I...love him."

Enraged, Tsao forced himself to stand with howl and readied his sword. Zi held her scimitar close, fighting for herself, and for the man who forged the blade in her hands. "ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" bellowed Tsao before charging at her.

Tomas got up just as Shan Yu did, and they locked blades again. He elbowed Shan Yu, but the Hun caught his arm and threw him down. He attempted a body slam, but Tomas rolled away just in time. He leapt up, only to be thrown across the ground by his mighty adversary. He went to grab Tomas again when Lucky leapt out of his sleeve and bit his finger.

"YOU!" Shan Yu grabbed hold of Lucky in his titanous fist. His grip began to tighten as Tomas slowly forced himself up.

"No!" gasped Tomas.

Lucky squeaked and squirmed in the Hun's grasp. He growled, buried the snowgie in his fist...and squeezed. When his hand opened, all Tomas could see was ice water trickling from the palm...and a blue ascot drifting to the floor.

"LUCK-!" Tomas couldn't even finish his scream before choking up, his best friend taken from him.

"So much for your little friend." Shan Yu grinned and laughed at the snowgie's demise before glancing back at Tomas. His smile disappeared upon seeing his face.

Tomas got up with a face that no one had ever seen on him before. Behind the blood and bruises, Tomas' stare was animalistic. His shaking arms sturdied as he brought himself up. His ferocious eyes never once looked away from Shan Yu's. His lower lip trembled and a grievous tear left each of his eyes. He grit his teeth with a hiss as whatever pale remainder of his face flushed with red. No one had ever seen Tomas this angry before, and for the first time in his entire existence, Shan Yu...was genuinely afraid.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomas screamed at the top of his lungs before pouncing on Shan Yu like a rabid beast. He punched at Shan Yu repeatedly and clawed at his face. He pulled at his hair and kneed him in the stomach. Shan Yu fought back and pinned Tomas down.

Tsao and Zi locked eyes once more. He removed his second sword from the ground and pointed both at her. She aimed her scimitar at him. Each warrior closed their eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened their eyes, they sprinted towards each other. Zi raised her sword and Tsao did his. They lunged in unison, and slashed. The strike sent Tsao's swords sailing towards Tomas. He kicked Shan Yu back, grabbed both, and impaled the warlord. He kept driving until the tips of both exited his back. Shan Yu choked as Tomas grunted, "That's for Lucky." The resurrection spell was brought to a violent end with Shan Yu's death, and the Hun exploded in a burst of red energy. The shockwave shook the entire lair, causing it to cave in.

Zi recovered from her attack, observed her freshly-bloodied scimitar and turned to look at Tsao. He stood there for a moment, only to suddenly have his head roll off of his shoulders and onto the ground. Zi sighed with relief at the defeat of her rival, only to cringe. Tsao, hadn't missed his attack either. Zi had two jia slashes running up from her waist and upper torso. The critical wounds made her unable to stand, and she fell forward. It was in that instant that Tomas swept her off of her feet. "I've got you," he muttered. "I've got you."

"T-Tomas," she winced.

"Try not to talk," Tomas limped, desperately searching for a way out. Among those running were the cured villagers. They escaped out a passage moments before it sealed.

"Did we-"

"Yes, we did it. It's over." Tomas assured while sliding out of another exit. The cave fully collapsed, causing the face of the mountain it resided in to come crashing down as well. "Hold on!"

Benjamin and the others watched from the city, as one of the great Tung Shao mountains collapsed in a colossal avalanche. "No," gasped Benjamin.

A powerful blizzard raged and blanketed over the Tung Shao Pass. The entire mountain was shrouded by the howling storm. Delving deeper into the snowstorm, tattered flags could be seen waving in the distance. Below them rested the bodies of fallen warriors, each slowly succumbing to the mighty snowfall. Across the frigid range, a pile of snow began to shift. Tiny fractals began to snap off of it as a figure began to take form. It tightened and tumbled, attempting to break free of its icy casing. With a mighty outburst, the figure smashed out of the snow, revealing itself to be a man. Tomas gasped for air while remaining planted on his knees. He allowed the ice wind to blast across his face, numbing his wounds.

Tomas was horribly wounded. A gash across his forehead still dripped blood. Each scarlet droplet painted the snow as he moved. He could taste even more blood on his reddened lips. His right arm was slashed up, and poorly nursed with a makeshift tourniquet. He attempted to stand, but fell forward. He winced as the icy ground stung the side of his face. He crawled forward, took a deep breath, and yelled.

"Ziiiiiiiiiiii!" he panted before regaining the strength to call again. "ZIIIIIIIIII!" His shouts went unheard as the snowstorm intensified. His long brown hair swayed in the rising winds while snow particles entrapped themselves in his beard. He continued to crawl forth, his body aching with each surge of movement. "Ziiiiiiii!" he shouted again before falling over on his back.

His eyes fluttered dizzily as he looked up at the grey skies. The blizzard was so tremendous, that it had already begun to blanket him into the ground once more. Tomas grit his teeth, clenched his fists, and rolled over. As he did so, he found himself face to face with the rotting corpse of a Hun warrior. It was equipped with animal skins and a rusted scimitar. Tomas picked up the blade, only to have it fall apart and disappear under the snow. He rose to his feet, exposing a long slash wound he had across his ribcage. He huddled himself up in his coat and trudge onward. Several steps into the carnage of the mountain pass, Tomas caught a glimpse of something red from the corner of his eye. He turned, spotting a slither of a red garment poking out of the snow. He recognized the wavy patterns on it and gasped. It shocked his so much that he fell to his knees again, and rapidly crawled towards the garment.

"Zi!" he shrieked. Like a wild animal, he furiously dug through the snow and ice. His efforts revealed an entire arm, and soon a shoulder. His bleeding, freezing fingers ached as he heaved off a clump of snow and pulled the woman out. She was a young Chinese assassin and one of Tomas' best friends. "Zi!" he shook her limp body. "Come on, come on...wake up!" With another shake, Zi grimaced and began to cough. Her pale lips trembled and the wind blew her single black braid across her face.

Her eyes slowly opened, "T-...Tomas?" she whispered.

"It's me Zi," he faintly smiled while brushing her braid back. "I've got you."

"I think...this...this may be it-"

"Shhhhh. Don't talk like that," assured Tomas. "I'm going to get you out of here." He scooped his companion up into his arms and wearily stood. "We'll find Benjamin...somewhere." His eyes scoured the icy carnage, desperately searching for a way off the mountain. Tomas took two painful steps forward before glancing down at Zi. She was almost as injured as he was, with cuts and bruises littering her torso. She began to close her eyes until Tomas gave her a jolting shake. "Don't you close those eyes. Stay awake."

"Get out of here. Leave me," she wheezed.

"Never. No Trailblazer left behind," assured Tomas. "I'm going to get us out of here." The two came across a ravaged munitions cart. While the explosives were all used up, the cart itself served as a grievous obstacle. Tomas gently put Zi down and reached for his sword. His heart sank when he patted an empty scabbard. Without his blade, he achingly reached behind him and unstrapped his shield. He nearly dropped the piece of steel and gripped it tightly. He brought it down on the cart, emitting a clang as wood split in multiple directions. After clearing a path through, Tomas picked up Zi again and made for the lower slopes. His shield strike had disheveled the snow beneath the cart, and caused it to crumble. Tomas and Zi held onto each other as their foundation gave in. Both were sent tumbling across the slopes in a furious, miniature avalanche. Tomas' leg struck a protruding rock formation, causing him to howl in pain. Zi was thrusted forward, smashing her upper back on another rock formation.

The two slid to the mountain's edge and Tomas grabbed hold of it. The rest of his body dangled as he held onto Zi for dear life. Zi looked up at him with weary eyes, "Tomas..."

"Don't speak," he grunted. "Just hold...on." He did his best to fight through his pain and pull them up. "Almost...there-"

"You're not strong enough," said Zi. "Tomas...you have to let me go."

"No..." he snapped. "I won't!"

"Then I will let go," she replied while loosening her hold on his hand.

Tomas tightened his bloodied grip on her hand, "Like hell you will!"

He attempted to pull up once more, using the memories of his past to drive him. He still remembered the battle atop the North Mountain, all those many years ago, when he dropped his former love and enemy to her supposed death. With one more powerful heave, Tomas scaled the ledge and pulled Zi up with him. He dragged her down to a depression on the slope. As he neared it, he realized it was in fact a cave with icicles dripping from it. Tomas practically fell in, succumbing to his horrific injuries. He held Zi close, allowing her to rest on his chest as they shivered together. Tomas gripped her hand and swore, "I am not going to leave you. Just hold on...Hold on for me...Please."


	29. Chapter 29 - The Power of Hope

**Chapter: 29 The Power of Hope  
**

"Hurry!" urged Benjamin. He, Mulan, and Mushu dashed out of the city and made for the mountains. "Before the blizzard gets worse!"

"Benjamin," insisted Mulan. "Slow down!"

"My friends are up there!" he panicked.

"Just hold a moment!" exclaimed Mulan.

"But-"

"I can get us there faster if you just wait!" With a sharp whistle, Mulan beckoned Khan to her side. She mounted him and reached for Ben, immediately regretting her decision. It took all of her strength and strain to heave the explorer onto the horse. Khan snorted at the overweight addition and glared at Mulan. She apologized, "Just to the mountain and back, Khan. Show me how strong you really are." The horse rolled his eyes and proceeded to gallop.

Tomas shivered uncontrollably, holding Zi close. Her eyes fluttered until he shook her, "Don't close your eyes, Zi. If you go to sleep, you won't wake up." He shook her again. "Stay awake with me."

"Where's...Lucky?" she trembled in his arms. Tomas looked at her with saddened eyes and glumly shook his head. Zi felt the sense of grief for Lucky and Lihua overtake her. "Oh Tomas..." She cried against his chest.

"I know, Zi." sniffed Tomas. "I know." He ran his numbing fingers through the front ends of her hair. "They gave their lives...for us."

"For everyone," added Zi. She looked up at him with weary eyes before burying her face in his chest again. She shivered as another merciless blast of wind struck them.

Tomas pulled them deeper into the ice cave and turned Zi. She yelped at the strain on her wounds until he placed her down again. Sheltering her with his body, Tomas allowed the blizzard to strike him instead of her. "There," he sighed. "You'll be warmer now."

"Th-th-th-tha-thank you." Zi rested her head against his neck and weakly kissed it. "Tomas...If this is to be our end-"

"Don't talk like that,"

"I'm serious." her pale, chapped lips quivered. "If this...truly is the end...I want you to know something. When I left the Scarlet Sword, I was terrified. I abandoned all hopes of a future for something my heart deemed right. I lost sight my identity. My acceptance...Until I found you and Benjamin. I joined your little group and," she coughed with a smile. "Well...I felt like I belonged again. I felt part of a family. And every moment since then, I've...lost AND found myself...in you."

"I'll never, ever give up on you, Zi." he comforted her. "It's not in my nature. Finding you was surely a change of plans for me. The amount of scrapes I survived because of your ingenuity." He huffed. "And no matter how many times I lost sight of who I was, or what I was fighting for, you always had a way of reminding me." Zi looked up at him and caressed his blackened eye. "No matter what I've been through, I've been able to look at you and see someone worth going my life for. Someone who no matter how dark a situation seemed, could help me find a way to return to light. And if this is, as you say, the end...we'll lead each other, into the light." He took Zi's wounded hand in his, "I love you, Zi."

"And I...love you." Zi's eyes fluttered before beginning to close.

"Zi?" worried Tomas. "Zi?" Her eyes closed entirely. "Oh no. No no. Come on. Wake up. Please!" He shook her while clenching her bloodied, makeshift bandages. Tears swelled up in his eyes. "Please Zi. Please!" He gently caressed her face and thought of an idea. "Look Zi!" He forced a smile and began to facepalm himself repeatedly. "Look what I'm doing! Uhoh. Uhoh. Back in the habit! You'd better stop me!" He kept facepalming, "Stop me, Zi! Stop me..." His smile vanished and subsided into his whimpering. "No..." Tomas cried harder than he ever had in a long time. His eyes burned from the amount of tears leaving them. He kissed her forehead and looked up, "Ada...Nora...whatever divine being watches over...Please don't take her. Please don't take her from me," He sobbed into her cheek and began to hopelessly plea. "Take me. Take me. Take me instead, please. I've done my time on this earth. If there is another world waiting, let it take me and spare this woman. She's been set free from her dark past, don't let this be her end now. She has a new life to start!"

Tomas hung his head until he heard Zi whisper, "I don't want a new life...without you."

Tomas rejoiced at her awakening, "Zi, thank heavens I haven't lost you." He gave an upward nod and whispered, "Thank you."

"I'd rather die here," she whispered. "Than live on without you. You...are...my future. The future I want."

"And you are mine," replied Tomas. He let her rest her head in the palm of his hand. "And I swear to you now, that if death does not take us in these moments, and we do survive, I will bring you even closer into my life."

"How close?" she began to smile.

He clenched her hands, "As in, I want you to be my wife. We can leave all this behind and live peacefully in my homeland."

Zi smiled even brighter through her injuries, "And have children?"

"Oh yes," nodded Tomas. "A little girl-"

"A boy," she corrected.

"A boy," laughed Tomas. "Fine by me." He caressed Zi again. "We'd raise him to be big and strong like his folks."

"Then we can have a girl," added Zi. "That way he could look after her."

The two shared a painful laugh before coughing and huddling closer. "Yes," sighed Tomas. "I would like that very much."

"I would love that very much." Zi locked eyes with Tomas and forced herself up to him. He lowered his head as she whispered, "This is for Lucky. He wanted this more than anything." Then Zi and Tomas finally, shared a kiss of what they believed to be...true love.

"Tomaaaaaas!" hollered Benjamin as he dismounted Khan. "Ziiiiiiii! Lihuaaaaaaa!"

"Ziiiiiiiiiiii!" called Mulan. She covered her face as the blizzard battered against her face.

Ben directed, "Check the east side, I'll check the west." Mulan nodded and galloped off on Khan. "Come on, Tomas lad. Where are you?"

"Tomaaaaas!" called Mulan. "Lihuaaaaa! Ziiiiiiiiiii!"

Mulan's cries echoed towards the ice cave. "Did you hear that?" thought Zi.

"No," listened Tomas. "Nothing."

Ben trudged through the snow, "Tomaaaaas! Where are ya?!" Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in the blizzard. "Tomas? Is that you, old boy?"

The figure came into view, his ugly face smiling. It was Kang. "Well well, look who it is."

"You," said Ben, pushing his glasses up.

Kang stomped towards him and pointed, "I don't know what the hell happened up here, but I'll certainly take pleasure in crushing your flabby-"

Ben caught his hand, pulled him in, and punched him in the face. "Yeah?" he snapped. "I don't think so!" Kang was shocked by Benjamin's newly inhibited confidence. Dazed and off guard, he had no time to react to Ben punching him again. "Thinking you'd pick on a chubbier fellow eh? Not here you won't! Not this time!" Ben was stronger than he thought. He yanked Kang upwards and kicked him right off the mountainside. He wiped his hands, "Karma thy name is Benjamin!"

Kang rolled down across the slope and faceplanted into the snow. He angrily picked himself up, "I shall have my revenge!" He gasped when he heard ominous snarling. The same wolf pack that attacked Tomas now surrounded him. "No...No!" The pack pounced on him, feasting on their newfound prey until he was no more.

"Hold on, Zi." Tomas kissed her forehead. "Stay awake." His own eyes began to shut. He forced them open, "Stay...awake."

Zi then saw a shadow at the mouth of the ice cave. She smiled, "B-B-Ben? Ben!"

Benjamin gasped. "Zi! My stars and garters! Mulan! I found them! Hurry! Bring the horse!"

Zi nudged Tomas, "Look dear, it's Ben. It's Ben, Tomas."

"Ben?" groggily replied Tomas.

"I'm here, lad."

Tomas smirked, "What...took you...so long?"

"I'd love to ask you the same question," chuckled Ben. 


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**Chapter: 30 Epilogue  
**

"This one goes here?" asked Benjamin. "And then, loop this around?"

"No," grunted Tomas. "That button fastens to-...Ow!"

"Sorry," cringed Ben. "It goes here...and...aha!"

"Ow!"

"Hey! I can't help it if you're injured from head to toe." chuckled Ben. "Now get out there!"

Tomas opened the doors of his chamber to see all of China cheering outside. The sunlight illuminated his changshan. Tomas' face was bandaged, and his eye had already begun to heal. It had been several days since the defeat of the Scarlet Sword, and the Middle Kingdom had risen from their hardships. Tomas walked passed the rejoicing soldiers and spotted a woman at the end. It was Zi, dressed in a red military coat. A gift from the emperor. She was nearly as bandaged as Tomas was, and limped over to him. They shared a gentle hug.

Benjamin clapped while saying to himself, "There you go, Tomas." He hobbled over to the two, "Come on you, you youngsters! The emperor's waiting!"

The Trailblazers made their way up the steps to the emperor's throne. The elder stepped forth as the crowd silenced, "Children of the Middle Kingdom!" he proclaimed. "Here stand three heroes, who's sheer determination and extraordinary tenacity, have led to the defeat of the evil Scarlet Sword. Together, they have united a nation once more. They have vanquished those who dared to bring about our destruction. They have reignited, the passions, and hopes in all of us. In honor to them, and to all of those who have given their lives, I bestow my blessing. My children, I give you China's newest heroes!" The crowd began to applaud as Mulan gave Benjamin a medallion with the emperor's crest. "Benjamin." He smiled at the award, having finally felt like he earned something.

Zi received her medallion. "Zi." proclaimed the emperor. Mulan faced Tomas with a gentle smile and handed him his medallion. "And...Tomas." The crowd cheered until the emperor began to bow. Tomas, Zi, and Ben were in shock as the entire kingdom bowed in respect to them.

Suddenly, Tomas bowed as well, facing Ben. Ben's eyes widened as Zi too bowed to him. Tomas looked up at him and jokingly spoke in an Old English accent, "Nice job, Thatch old boy."

Ben teared up and sniffled through his bushy mustache. "Thanks lad. You never stopped believing in me."

"We will always believe in you," nodded Zi.

The three stood up. "Oh come here you two!" Ben gave them a huge hug, only to let go when they yelped. "Oh, right. Injuries."

"Well," sighed Tomas. "It's been fun, but Arendelle is calling us home."

Mulan sighed as well, "We're going to miss you all. You'd better come visit again sometime!"

"There's always a place for you in our ranks," added Shang as he put his arm around Mulan.

"And at our table," smiled Chien Po.

Mushu wiped his eyes, "Oh see what y'all did now? I'm crying!"

The emperor then asked, "Zi..."

She turned, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Will you not stay and help fortify your home?"

Zi smiled, "With all due respect, I have another home calling to me. One with my future husband."

The emperor raised a brow, "Oh?"

In that instant, Tomas and Zi kissed for all to see.

Zi held the only sai she could salvage from Lihua during the battle. She respectfully struck the ground with it, and bowed. "Goodbye, my dear friend."

Tomas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lihua will live on in every step you make. Every breath you take. Every deed you accomplish."

Zi looked up at him and stood, "As will Lucky."

Tomas looked at his wrist with a reminiscing grin. He wore Lucky's ascot as a bracelet. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" raged Hades before blasting his dwelling to smithereens. "NO NO NOOOO!" His minions, Pain and Panic, cowered in the corner. "I was so close!...Again. We could've had an undead army of Hun warriors at our disposal! But nooooo. Of course Tsao diverts from the plan. That scheming, selfish, pompous URRRRRRGH!" He flung a fireball against the wall. "Why do I bother with mortals."

"You worry too much," gulped Pain.

"Yeah," suggested Panic. "Why not settle down? Meet a nice girl with a name like...Oh I don't know...Allison or something."

"SHUT UP!" Hades stomped to silence his minions. "This sets the master's plan back further than it should be."

"Not as far as you'd think," laughed a vizier.

"Oh great, lamp man." Hades scoffed. "What do you want, Jafar? Now's not the time for bad news."

"Precisely," grinned Jafar.

Hades turned with a raised brow, "Keep talki'n."

Jafar stroked his twisted beard, "My men have found the vessel."

"What? Where?"

"Buried in the desert, lost with time itself."

Hades grew impatient, "Well don't just stand there! Bring it over!"

With a wave of Jafar's hand, two janissaries delivered an enormous pot. Hades began to chuckle as he looked into it, "Oh...Oh...This is too good. Why have one undead army, when you can have an legions...SCORES of them? Send word to the others," Hades grinned. "We have the black cauldron."

 ** _Six months later...  
_**

An Imperial ship docked in Arendelle harbor. The ramp was lowered and a pair of familiar boots stepped down. Captain Alek stood at the end of the dock with a smirk, "Just about a year later, and you show up on my dock like you own the place!" He embraced Tomas.

"It's good to see you again, Cap."

"We have so much to catch up on," they said in unison, prompting laughter.

Alek continued, "I wish I could've gone with you."

"You wouldn't have liked it,"

"Why's that?"

"There was a talking dragon."

Alek's eyes blared open.

"Everyone, look!" pointed Anna from the balcony. "It's Tomas! And Zi! And Benjamin!"

Suddenly, Tomas was pounced on by both Hilda and Herfinn, the first to sprint to him. "Heeeeey!" laughed Tomas. The orphans babbled on until their words were inaudible. Tomas hugged them tight before they ran over to hug Ben and Zi. Tomas turned to see Anna, "Hello princess."

"Hello princess?" Anna huffed. "Really?" She hugged him. "So glad your safe. Don't you ever leave for that long again."

"I don't plan to," he chuckled.

Anna kissed his cheek, "Good. We have much to discuss." Tomas spotted Audrey eyeing him. "Oh, of course. Tomas, this is Captain Audrey."

Tomas shook her hand, "A pleasure."

"An honor," she replied.

Tomas turned to Anna, "Where is Els-"

"Tomas?" called Elsa. "Is that, really you?" Tomas turned to see the snow queen in her classic ice gown.

"Hello, your majesty."

Elsa huffed, "Hello your majesty? Really?" She embraced him. "Welcome home, soldier."

"It's good to be home," said Tomas. "Stopping a war in China wasn't easy." Elsa sighed. "What?"

"We may need your help to stop another war," said Elsa.

Tomas' eyes widened, "Already? But we just got back!"

"I'm afraid so," said the queen. "You've missed out on quite the adventure."

"As have you," Tomas chuckled. "But...before we do so, there's a promise to my heart that I need to fulfill."

"Oh?" Elsa began to smile. Tomas looked over at Zi, and Elsa's smile diminished. "I see."

The next day, a beautiful establishment was set with the North Mountain as its backdrop. Servants, guards, and village-dwellers alike gathered and spectated an icy altar. There stood Tomas and Zi, holding hands as Benjamin spoke. Tomas had lost himself in Zi's eyes. She smiled at him, her hair in a bun. She wore a blue hanfu with icy highlights added by the snow queen herself. Tomas was in a navy blue military coat, his hair groomed back and trimmed. He looked down at the gold rings he himself forged.

Zi then said, "I do." This prompted Tomas to pay attention to Ben again.

The explorer sniffled, "Don't cry, Benji. You can do this." He wiped his tears and said, "And do you, Tomas. Take Zi as thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health? For long as you both shall live?"

Tomas nodded as Ben bursted into tears. "I do!"

"Then," Ben wiped his tears. "By the giving of these rings and the wholeness of my heart, I now pronounce you...husband and wife! There! I said it!" Ben broke out into even more tears. "Curse my gentle heart!"

"Ummm, Ben?" worried Tomas. "You forgot the last part." Ben kept crying. "You're supposed to say, you may now k-"

"I think someone else should say it," said Elsa with a wink. Zi and Tomas turned. The queen pointed at the blue ascot tied to Tomas' wrist.

Tomas was confused, "Elsa what are you-"

 ** _SHWOOOOOSH!  
_**  
Elsa struck the ascot with a beam of her ice magic. Soon, a snowball began to form on his arm. Then two. Then a pair of tiny feet. Black, beady eyes popped open. A snowgie stood on his arm, the ascot wrapped around his neck.

Tomas was in shock, "Lu-...Lucky? Is it...you?" The snowgie squeaked. "I don't know."

Zi shrugged, "Only one way to find out. Tomas, facepalm."

Tomas facepalmed and the snowgie...squeaked...twice!

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
Zi slapped Tomas, who was too overjoyed, "LUCKY! HAHAAA!" The snowgie hopped up to his shoulder and snuggle against his cheek. Tomas kissed his snowy head, "I thought I'd lost you forever! You crazy son of a snow queen!" He looked over at the queen, ran over and hugged her, "Thank you, Elsa. From the bottom of my heart."

Elsa simply nodded, "Oh Lucky, Tomas and Zi have just been married. I think they need your assistance for the next part of the wedding!" The snowgie began to make kissy faces.

Tomas and Zi laughed until he effortlessly scooped her up in his powerful arms. They then shared one of the most beautiful kisses anyone had ever seen. "Woooooo!" cheered Hilda.

"Ewwwww!" gagged Herfinn, only to have his sister smack him.

Anna and Kristoff applauded while Olaf danced around. "Job well done, Tomas! Thataboy!" exclaimed Alek while clapping. He turned to smile at Audrey, who for the first time since they'd reunited, smiled back.

Elsa too celebrated the marriage, but her thoughts began to wander. Why did she feel uneasy? Did she at one time have feelings for Tomas? Did she still? She lost herself in the festivities.

Tomas handed Ben a tissue to wipe his tears. "I'm so damn proud of you two," he said, putting his arms around them. "And lad," Tomas looked to Ben.

"As am I," delighted a woman's voice.

Tomas turned with a gasp, "Ada?" He looked around, unable to find the voice's origin. Instead, he looked up and blew a kiss to the clouds. He then swept Zi off of her feet and spun her in his arms. "I love you, Zi."

"And I love you, Tomas." she said before kissing her husband.

It was in those moments, that Tomas felt something he had never truly felt before. Peace. He looked around at the family he had. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Lucky, Ben, Zi, Hilda...Herfinn...Alek. They were all his family, and he loved them. Tomas had finally found his place of belonging. He, was home.

 ** _Thank you to all of my readers and supporters for making this story possible. I can only hope you had fun every step of the way. It is an honor to write for you and deliver adventures like Trailblaze. I dedicate this story to all of you, because you are what Tomas' companions are to him. You are my family. I look at you all, and I'm home. No matter where I go in life, I will never forget you amazing people and all the happiness you have brought me. Thank you so very much._**

 ** _Long Live Imagination!_**

 ** _~Michael_**

The memory stone pulsed uncontrollably in the throne room. Anna and Elsa clenched it tighter, desperately trying to activate it. "Come on," grunted Anna. "Almost."

 ** _BOOM!  
_**  
The enchanted stone rejected both sisters once more. Elsa turned to Grand Pabbie, "See? It still doesn't work!"

The elder troll held the stone in his hands and said, "When I forged this stone, I created it to only be activated in the presence of the entire royal family. That way, when you two came of age, your parents could explain the memories to you."

Anna sighed, "But we're the only ones left in the family."

"Unless," gasped Elsa.

"Unless what?" Anna paused in realization.

"Unless the king and queen-" Tomas stood up. "Didn't die at sea."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with enlightened faces.

Tomas turned to Alek, "Captain, I need to know everything about the king and queen's voyage. They're out there somewhere, and we're going to find them."

 _The Trailblazers will return in the trilogy's epic conclusion..._ _Trailblaze III: The King's Quest_


End file.
